La regla no escrita
by dianass
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce la regla implícita: No gustes del novio de tu mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Todo el mundo conoce la regla implícita: No gustes del novio de tu mejor amiga.

Bella está enamorada de Edward desde hace años. Es sencillo hablar con él, es súper inteligente, y la entiende por completo. Últimamente hasta pareciera que él le estuviera prestando atención extra. Todo estaría perfecto a no ser por dos cosas: Edward es el novio de Tanya, y Tanya es la mejor amiga de Bella. Bella se obliga a sí misma a evadir a Edward e intenta convencerse de que no le gusta. Ella se siente tan culpable por desearlo, y lo último que quiere es herir a su mejor amiga. Pero una noche, cuando ella se ve involucrada con Edward, algo sucede. Es maravilloso… y horrible. Bella está deshecha por la culpa, pero lo que ella siente no es nada menor a una adicción y no puede evitar el querer mas…


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The unwritten rule**

Tanya y Edward se estaban besando. Trate de no darme cuenta, pero cuando tú eres la única persona en la sala que no está con otra persona, es algo difícil no hacerlo. Además, la película que Tanya había escogido ya la había visto. Más de una vez. Treinta y siete veces, para ser exactos. Sé que es mucho, pero a Tanya realmente le gusto, y es mejor qué lo que pasa en mi casa, inclusive que los servicios o las noticias. Y ni hablar de las comedias de hace años. Las favoritas de papá, o los dvd´s de mamá, hechos con imágenes de ella en diferentes concursos de cocina.

Desde que entró en la ―Fabulosa Familia Cocine en Video, ha estado "estudiándose" a sí misma y a otros cocineros por video, para ver cómo puede "mejorar su trabajo de preparación." Sí, he visto a mi madre verse a sí misma cortando cebollas y después darse a sí misma la crítica sobre ella misma. Así que puedes ver porque prefiero ver una película y por qué, a partir de ahora, estoy en la observación número treinta y siete de "Boy Meets Gir, chica se derrite por el muchacho, chico se enamora de chica, chico le da cáncer y muere mientras la chica es valiente y sólo llora una vez, al final, cuando el chico dice: "Yo voy a esperar por ti, y luego muere. Admito que lloré la primera vez que la vi. Y la segunda. Pero para la tercera vez, empecé a preguntarme acerca de la mejor amiga de la chica, que se presenta en intervalos periódicos durante toda la película para apoyar a la chica, por lo general, proporcionando helados y / o haciendo algo estúpido como enganchar su falda en la puerta y tirando hasta las lágrimas para lograr zafarse.

De todos modos, por tercera vez, empecé a preguntarme acerca de ―la mejor amiga. ¿Por qué tiene que ser torpe y absurda? ¿Ella no se cansa de demostrar su apoyo, y comer helado? (Bueno, quizá no tanto de lo último). ¿Cómo vive la mejor amiga en realidad? Tiene que hacer algo cuando ella no está perdiendo la falda o diciendo: "¡Oh, eres tan valiente!" Hasta ahora, la mejor amiga ha sido la sustituta… al menos en mi mente: Una usuaria de la heroína en secreto (esa fue la semana que Edward llamó a Tanya para ver una película india sobre el modelo que estaba flaca por el consumo de la heroína y como todo el mundo le decía lo guapa que era ella hasta que murió).Terminé yendo con ellos, porque Tanya dijo que quería alguien con quien hablar cuando llegara lo aburrido. Pero lo que vi de la película fue genial, y regresé y la vi con mi madre más tarde. Ella dijo que era "deprimente.

Pero al menos pude ver la realidad del asunto, ella era: 1.—Una espía (porque ¡hola, obvio es impresionante!) 2.—Una súper heroína que está tratando de salvar al mundo mientras mantiene su disfraz como una chica torpe de modales suaves (otro obvio, pero impresionante punto). 3.—Esta enamorada del chico, se aman a sus espaldas, y tienen reuniones secretas, cuando la chica se encuentra en uno de sus montajes musicales y el chico le dice a la mejor amiga que él realmente la quiere, pero no quiero lastimar a la chica, y la mejor amiga está de acuerdo, porque ella es realmente una buena persona a pesar del hecho de que está totalmente enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga Esto último es, bueno, trato de no pensar en ello, pero realmente lo hago. Lo hago porque puedo ver lo que sucede en la película, quiero decir… la mejor amiga es una persona agradable. En realidad, lo es. Ella no puede ayudar por la manera en que ella se siente por el chico. Ella realmente no puede. Confía en mí en este caso. Que podría ser… oh, olvídalo. Lo soy. Yo soy esa chica. A la que le gusta el novio de su amiga. En el mundo de la amistad, soy horrible. Todo el mundo conoce la regla no escrita: ―no te tiene que gustar el novio de tu mejor amiga. Lo sé, lo hago, y yo no quiero a Edward. Es el novio de Tanya. Ella está loca por él. Si volvía la cabeza un poco, podía verlos besarse. Sé que están juntos. Sé que ahora son Tanya y Edward.

No los miro. No necesito recordar que están juntos. Y además, se que si miro dolerá mucho. Así que vi la película. Tal vez la mejor amiga es una asesina secreta del futuro, y ha llegado a través del tiempo para asegurarse de que el malvado científico se detiene antes de que destruya la humanidad. Alguien tira los cojines del sofá en mí cabeza, y como yo sé quién lo hizo, digo:

—Oye, Tanya —lo que si se me olvida es ¿qué es lo que va a pasar después? Tanya se ríe y me hace mirar hacia atrás. Ella me sonríe, sus labios no están junto a los de Edward por más tiempo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Vienes con nosotros esta noche o qué? Finjo estirarme para poder mirar el reloj. Son sólo las diez. También es pronto para decir que tengo que ir a casa. Voy a tener que conformarme con una razón por la que no puedo ir con ella. Ellos.

—No puedo. Mamá quiere que me levante a las cinco de la mañana para ir de compras con ella. Está haciendo otra prueba del funcionamiento de sus recetas en caso de que ella recibe la llamada.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir? —dijo Edward.

—Mi papá no puede debido a la cadera, y ella quiere a alguien allí para ayudarla.

Esto es una mentira. Mi madre no necesita ayuda cuando está de compras con comestibles. Ella sabe de todas las tiendas de comestibles en un radio de cincuenta millas, como sabe el camino a nuestra casa. Ella sabe dónde se producen y dónde se almacenan para conseguir los productos más nuevos y los mejores, y sobre todo que almacenes abren hasta tarde en caso de que le dé la inspiración.

Mamá está intensa y ferozmente, enfocada en crear recetas. Entra en concursos de cocina todo el tiempo, y siempre se ha quedado con el cuarto lugar, que es algo así como el premio de consolación en la cocina, y viene obvio después del primero, del segundo o tercero, incluso mamá, dice que está contenta, pero no lo está. Mamá quiere ganar un concurso finalmente. Yo sé que ella lo hace.

A ella le gusta cocinar, a ella le gusta hacer las recetas, pero al parecer también entra a todos y cada uno de los Concursos de Cocina que hay. Ella mantiene un muy bajo perfil… especialmente en comparación con algunos de los otros "concursantes" que he conocido… pero está allí y la impulsó a seguir adelante. Ella siempre ha sentido esa unidad, creo. Quiero decir, hay una razón por la que rápidamente aprendí a tocar ―Go Fish con papá y no con ella cuando era pequeña gané al menos algunas veces con papá. Este año les envió uno y ahora está practicando veinte recetas para ―Cocine con la Fabulosa Familia. Este es un número bajo en el impugnado mundo, al menos entre los fanáticos, pero mamá decidió que la clave es centrarse realmente en ―algunos platos.

Papá y yo hemos estado comiendo desde hace un tiempo porque quiere estar listo para cuando (mi madre no crea en "si" cuando se trata de concursos de cocina) reciba la llamada. Por desgracia, Tanya sabe todo esto, y ese es el problema con tener una mejor amiga que te conozca desde que tenías cinco. Doce años de amistad significa que Tanya lo sabe casi todo sobre mí y mi familia.

—Ella no necesita que vayas —dice Tanya—. Ella sabe donde está todo en cada supermercado de por aquí, y además, nunca necesita tu ayuda antes de la compra. Ella tiene un sistema y todo eso.

(Tanya tenía razón, mamá lo hace. Ella puede encontrar cualquier cosa en cualquier tienda en un minuto, con los ojos vendados, probablemente lista para arrancar). Pero, por supuesto, esto no ayuda con lo excusa en absoluto.

—Tal vez Bella no quiere ir a la fiesta —dice Edward, mirando la foto enmarcada de Tanya que estaba colgada en el extremo de la pared. La tomé el año pasado, cuando me inscribí en el Curso de fotografía pensaba que sería una fácil . Fue una muy dura, con un montón de fotos malas por mi parte, pero la imagen de Tanya es buena.

Ella estaba sentada en los escalones frontales, mirando a lo lejos, y me metí con el temporizador y con tanta velocidad que accidentalmente me las ingenié para entrar en el grabado cuando estaba corriendo de regreso a la cámara para ver si todavía estaba trabajando. Metí la pata un poco con la foto, pero ahí Tanya casi brilla en ella, empujando del desenfoque que se fue tras un resplandor fantasmal.

—Ella quiere ir — Tanya le dice a Edward, y luego me da un codazo con un pie—. He oído que Mike podría estar allí.

Me encojo de hombros. Mike está en mis clases de Inglés y Química, y es dulce. Él también esta perdidamente enamorado de Tanya. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos que están perdidamente enamorados de Tanya, sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella. Así que ha decidido que me quiere. Hoy en día, en la escuela, él me preguntó si yo iba a estar en la fiesta de esta noche, y lo vi empezar a preguntarle a Tanya si venía también y lo dejo entonces, recuerden que ella tiene un novio. Lo vi recordándole que se suponía que yo le gustaba

—¿No crees que es lindo? —Tanya dice.

—Él está bien —él lo está. Tiene ojos y una nariz y una boca y el pelo no parece que fue cortado por una cortadora de césped y su ropa no es horrible y no huele o escupe cuando habla.

—Por lo tanto, ven con nosotros. Siempre hay espacio en el auto de Edward, lo sé. Toda la escuela podría encajar en su automóvil. ¡Lo cual está bien! ¡Genial! —ella pone los ojos en mí. Sonrío, porque siempre hay espacio en el coche de Edward. Conduce una camioneta, y Tanya la odia. Ella quiere que Edward pida a sus padres un coche nuevo, y desde entonces empezaron a salir un poco más hace seis semanas.

—Me gusta mi coche —dice Edward, y me mira. Me permito mirarlo por un segundo, echando un vistazo a su oscuro pelo, a sus brillantes ojos, intensos (tan verdes que te juro que vino directamente desde el cielo en un día caluroso de verano, uno de esos días donde incluso las nubes se han quemado), y la pequeña cicatriz que atraviesa el rincón de su ceja derecha que recibió durante un partido de fútbol de vuelta en el séptimo grado.

—No puedo ir —le digo—. Quiero decir, puedo, pero estoy cansada y tengo que comer cereal de queso y Cazuela de maíz y arroz para la cena de nuevo y mi estómago me duele, quiero decir, es la cuarta noche consecutiva que lo he tenido que comer, de modo que prefiero ir a casa.

—Por faaaaavor —Tanya dice.

—Estoy muy llena de maíz y arroz para hacer algo divertido.

—Estás llena, bien —dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego suspira—. Muy bien. Vete a casa, me dejas y Edward y yo nos vamos a la fiesta.

—Vayan a divertirse —dije

—Ya lo sé —dice—. A mí me gusta si estás allí. Siempre me gusta si estás allí —miro a Edward de nuevo, una rápida mirada por última vez antes de irme. Él me mira, por un segundo, un segundo de locos Me pongo de pie y sonrió diciendo adiós y buenas noches y camino a mi coche, pienso en lo que será estar sentada al lado de él.

**Siempre me la paso leyendo e intente escribir pero fui un fracaso asi que por eso estoy adaptando este libro de Elizabeth Scott que es mi favorito, aparte de crepúsculo claro.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos Dianass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Me ha gustado Edward por mucho tiempo. Un vergonzoso largo tiempo, y nadie, ni siquiera Tanya, lo sabe. Ella piensa que en octavo grado, cuando él me invito a un baile y dije que si, solo estaba siendo amable, y cuando dije:

—_Me… me gusta algo, ¿está bien? —esperando que ella dijera que lo estaba, ella dijo: _

_ -Vamos, no puede gustarte realmente. Es Edward. _

_Todavía podía recordarla diciéndome cuan afortunada era porque resulto ser que él no podía ir porque su abuela había fallecido y tenía que volar a Seattle para el funeral. En ese tiempo Edward no valía el tiempo ni el interés de Tanya, por lo que no se suponía que valía para mí. _

_Pero yo pensaba que sí. Quería ir a ese baile con él, quería ser su novia, pero no conseguimos ir al baile, y cuando el volvió del funeral Tanya le había dicho a todo mundo que yo no había querido salir con él y era demasiado amable para decir que no. Él escucho, por supuesto, y no volvimos a hablar hasta el final de nuestro primer año de secundaria, cuando terminamos de pie el uno junto al otro en la espera para salir de la escuela durante un simulacro de incendio. (No puedo ser la única persona que ve el problema con eso, ¿verdad?) Hablamos ese día… solo: _

—_Hola, ¿Qué pasa? —y adivinando que tan quemados estaríamos si hubiera un incendio real… y después de eso, admito, yo pensé… espere, que tal vez, algún día… Y luego, algo de seis semanas atrás, lo vi en una fiesta. Lo vi, pero Tanya lo tenía._

_Veo a Tanya saludándolo mientras me pongo en el camino. Edward levanta una mano también, y trato de no pensar en esa fiesta. Sobre lo que pensé en ese momento. Sobre su mano tocando la mía._

_La fiesta en la que Tanya y Edward se juntaron era una cosa de fin-de-verano-oh-mierda-la-escuela-va-a-apestar, y todos los sospechosos de siempre estaban ahí. Tanya se encontró con un montón de personas del club de teatro, y todos estaban hablando sobre qué obra querían hacer. Yo estaba mirando alrededor de la casa, saludando a todos los que pasaban y hablando sobre el verano, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que era demasiado corto. Me desvié al estudio, que era su estudio habitual… un refugio para papá completado con una cómoda y rechoncha silla que claramente no permitieron en ningún otro espacio de la casa, una colección de periódicos y revistas, todos abiertos en artículos sobre deportes, y dos enormes estanterías, iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y estaban llenas de libros de bolsillo y lo que parecían viejos manuales, pero también había algunos libros sobre la mesa de café, de la clase que son todo fotografías. Una de ellas era de unos zapatos. _

_Y aquí la cuestión acerca de mí: me gustan los zapatos. Bueno, las zapatillas. Tengo veintisiete pares, y veinticinco de ellos son unos que decoré yo misma o las compré ya diseñadas (Dos pares están en mi habitación ahora, totalmente blancas y esperando que la inspiración ataque). Lo que me conduce a lo que pasó. Allí estaba yo, hojeando el libro de zapatos y preguntándome si podría conseguir una copia y decorar un par de tenis con recortes de zapatos (vi tacones por los bordes, botas bailando por la parte superior, y encajes amarillos brillantes con diminutas zapatillas plateadas y encantadoras en los extremos) cuando vi una pintura en la pared._

_No sé mucho acerca de arte, pero la pintura era claramente valiosa. Estaba agradablemente enmarcada y tenía uno de esos pequeños reflectores que dicen ―¡Mira! ¡Mira este CUADRO!__ sobre ella. También había alcanzado a esperar a ver una de esas pequeñas tarjetas blancas atornilladas a la pared __al lado del cuadro con un pequeño título cono La lucha interna del Espíritu Humano (Estación 8) pero no había nada allí, sólo la pintura y su luz._

_Y la pintura… bueno, se parecía a la mierda. No lo decía en sentido figurado, lo decía en serio, literario. Me moví un poco más cerca, interesada y horrorizada, y prácticamente tenía mi nariz contra el marco de cristal cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Miré hacia allí, y era Edward. Le sonreí. Y luego sentí que mi corazón se caía en mi estómago porque… Bueno, el verano había sido muy, MUY bueno con él. Edward siempre había sido tres cosas: bajo, flaco y obsesionado con el arte. Pero durante el verano, había crecido —tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder encontrar sus ojos— y, aunque era delgado todavía, no era flaco. Tenía músculos. No del tipo grande y voluminoso que siempre piensas cuando oyes la palabra, sino unos largos y tonificados. Él parecía… oh, desearía ser poeta… pero se veía hermoso de manera extraña, exótica, y cuando dijo: _

―_Hola, Bella_

_Quería correr hacia él y seguir las líneas de sus pó__mulos con mis dedos y luego tocar su cabello. Y está bien, el resto de él. Aunque, no lo hice. Sólo dije: _

―_Hola Edward, ven y me dices qué es esto_

_Como si fuera el viejo y normal Edward, el que había vomitado justo antes de dar un trabajo oral en quinto… y no__ está de repente maravillosa criatura cuyo rostro, que tenía todos los ángulos y era enorme, con unos asombrosos ojos verdes, se habían juntado en una manera que funcionaba y me hacían tambalear. _

—_Bien, es una pintura —él dijo, sonriéndome. Siempre me había gustado la sonrisa de Edward, era amigable y cálida, pero ahora, en ese rostro que se había convertido, era letal. _

—_Yo… uh. En cierto modo me di cuenta de eso —dije, aclarando mi garganta y tratando de hablar normal. Yo sabía por Tanya que ser hermoso no era del todo genial. Tanya había cambiado en segundo y tercero de bachillerato. Un día ambas éramos chicas en séptimo, al día siguiente, ella era una supermodelo que tenía a una chica de séptimo como mejor amiga. Tal vez no fue tan dramático, pero fue bastante repentino._

_Tanya siempre había sido linda, pero se volvió hermosa rápidamente, y las personas lo habían notado. A ella le gustaba al principio, hasta fue todo lo que ellos notaban. Y luego ella se acostumbró a eso. Aunque eso llevó un tiempo, y la recordé gritando ―¡soy más que senos!, ¿sabes?__ a un chico que conocimos en el centro comercial justo después de que todo hubiera cambiado para ella, y luego cómo había llorado esa noche en mi habita__ción, odiando que las personas la miraran y vieran su cuerpo y rostro y nada más. _

—_Luce como… —dijo Edward, luego se quedó callado entrecerrando los ojos en la pintura. _

—_¿Mierda? —dije, y luego él me sonrió de vuelta. Mi estómago dio una voltereta con esa sonrisa de él, y tragué saliva fuertemente. Me dije a mí misma que era Edward, y que lo había conocido y me había gustado desde siempre. La cosa era que él me había gustado siempre. _

—_Así luce, pero no creo que lo sea —él dijo, y todavía sonaba igual, todavía sonaba como Edward, una voz que había sido un poco seria y profunda para él antes. Ahora encajaba._

— _Creo que es polvo —dijo, y señaló a la pintura, cuidadoso de no tocar el cristal—. Mira, ¿ves esto? Miré, y solo vi su reflejo en el cristal. Asentí de todas maneras. —Parece como una huella de mano manchada —él dijo—. Al igual que alguien deja una marca, y el tiempo y la naturaleza la desgastan. Tal vez es acerca de lo que queda después de que creas algo. Lo poco que se supone que no debes ver, pero es lo que tiene que ser para que una pintura exista. Ahora él en realidad sonaba como el Edward que conocía, el que había saludado en los pasillos cada día del año pasado, el que era mi amigo. _

—_O algún chico sólo pensó, hey, tengo este pegote de café, ¿por qué no lo embarró en un lienzo?__ —dije. _

—_Asqueroso —él dijo, sonriendo aún más—. ¿Dónde has estado todo el verano, de todos modos? _

—_¿Yo? —estoy avergonzada de admitir que le chillé. Como un chillido en realidad. _

—_Sí. No te vi por aquí._

—_Eso es porque estaba en casa, ayudando y todo eso. Mi padre me pagó para pintar el garaje. _

_Genial. Ahora sonaba como una chica de cuarto. ¡Mi padre me pagó para pintar el garaje! ¡No tenía vida! _

—_Yo pinté también —él dijo—. Casas, quiero decir. No pintar, pintar. Hice algo de eso, pero la mayoría fueron casas, como ya dije. _

_Me relajé un poco más entonces. A pesar de su aspecto, él todavía era Edward. _

—_Entonces, así es como conseguiste esos músculos —dije, y empujé el brazo. Él se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose un poco. Imagínate un chico. Él es un poco más alto que tú, con piel perfecta, piel que tan solo grita ―¡tócame!__‖__ y cabello cobrizo y maravillosos ojos verdes y él luce tan dulce, y es tan dulce. Y luego tenlo un poco sonrojado. Seguramente podrás enten__der por qué dejé caer el libro que todavía estaba sosteniendo. Él se agachó para recogerlo al mismo tiempo que yo, y por un momento estábamos tan cerca que pude haberme inclinado y besarlo. _

—_Toma —él dijo, entregándome el libro. Estábamos todavía tan cerca, y él estaba mirándome, la sonrisa en sus ojos oscureciéndose en algo más profundo, más intenso. _

—_Gracias —dije, aunque apuesto a que sonó más como Geratyuhrh__, y luego alcancé el libro y él me lo entregó, sus manos tocando las mías por un momento. Y lue__go él dijo: _

―_Bella-__, y tomó mi mano de nuevo. _

_Miré hacia abajo, mis dedos estaban manchados con el verde oscuro que mi padre quería para el garaje, y sus manos estaban manchadas también, blancas y amarillas, y el libro se deslizó hacia el suelo mientras él __hizo más que tocar mi mano. La sostuvo, y deslizó sus dedos en los míos. Nuestras palmas estaban presionadas juntas, y todo lo que podía pensar era una línea que había leído en algún lado, acerca de las palmas presionadas juntas como un beso, y él todavía me miraba y luego estábamos de pie, todavía sosteniéndonos las manos, y estaba cerca, tan cerca, y se estaba inclinando, y yo no podía respirar, no me podía mover, sólo podía mirar y esperar, esperando y sin respiración a que se moviera cerca y más cerca y…_

—_Bella, no creerás lo que escuché que sería el juego. Es… oh —dijo Tanya, y dejó de hablar. Miró directamente hacia Edward, y sonrió con la sonrisa que ella daba cuando veía a un chico que quería ver. _

—_Hola, tú —ella dijo, y estaba espléndida, bronceada y alta y hermosa, su cabello negro se curvaba alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón, y vi a Edward sonreír de vuelta. _

—_Hola, Tanya —él dijo. _

—_¿Qué has estado haciendo este verano? Ven y me lo cuentas todo mientras voy a la tienda por algunas gaseosas —ella me sonrió—. Tengo que irme un ratito. Una historia más sobre acampar y empezaré a gritar. Lo juro. Ojalá hubiera podido ir. _

—_Lo sé —dije, porque había estado allí cuando su madre le dijo que no, y traté de no notar que mi mano ya no estaba tocando la de Edward—. No solo traigas gaseosa de uva, ¿de acuerdo? _

—_No traería solo uva… bueno, de acuerdo, lo haría. Pero no lo haré —ella dijo, y metió su brazo en el de Edward mientras lo conducía fuera de la habitación, conduciéndolo hacia ella como solo ella podía hacerlo, y para el momento en que regresaron con unos cuantos six—packs de gaseosa, sus bocas estaban ligeramente púrpuras. Tanya me sonrió, una placentera y brillante sonrisa, y dijo: _

―_A Edward le gusta la gaseosa de uva, también__-__ mientras me lanzaba una cerveza de raíz y dijo— Aquí está tu favorita. _

—_La mía también, de hecho —dijo Edward, pero no me estaba mirando mientras lo hizo. Estaba mirando a Tanya, un poco perplejo, un poco aturdido, y yo sab__ía que él no se iba a girar. La miré, y estaba sonriendo con la sonrisa que ella ponía cuando veía un chico que deseaba, y allí fue cuando supe que lo conseguiría porque eso era lo que ella era y lo que ella hacía. Vi que ya lo había conseguido. Fui hacia la cocina a beber mi cerveza de raíz. Me la serví en un vaso, le puse hielo, y esperé a que la efervescencia se disolviera. Tácticas de retraso, y para el momento en que me la tomé y regresé a donde Tanya estaba, ella y Edward estaban sentados juntos, hablando._

_Tanya estaba asintiendo atentamente, como si todo lo que él estaba diciendo significara el mundo para ella. Edward todavía la miraba ligeramente aturdido pero luego me miró y empezó a decir algo, y luego Tanya tocó su rostro y le besó enfrente de todo el mundo. Y ahí estaba. Él era suyo. Él podría haberme hablado a mí primero. Podría incluso haber sostenido mi mano primero. Pero eso no importaba. Excepto para mí._

**Espero que les halla gustado**

**Besos dianass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Tomo el camino largo a casa porque no quiero estar pensando en Edward y Tanya cuando llegue allí. No quiero jugar al ―y si… como vengo haciendo más de la mitad de las veces. Quiero estar feliz por Tanya y nada más.

Pero cuando llego a casa, el coche de Edward está en la entrada. Me detengo junto a él, mi estómago retorciéndose mientras mi corazón (estúpido, traidor) se agita en mi pecho, haciéndome marear.

Miro al pórtico y veo sentados allí a mi padre, a Tanya y a Edward, los tres parcialmente iluminados por la gran esfera de cristal esmerilado que mi madre ganó como segundo lugar finalista en la Competición Mejores Casas y Estilos de vida de Súper pórticos de entrepisos para Cenar (Ella hizo mini—panes de carne con miel de mostaza glaseada y pastelitos de maíz serrano y chili con mantequilla de miel. Número de veces que lo comí de cena: cerca de sesenta. Estuvo bien: las primeras cuarentas veces. Las últimas veinte fueron bastante difíciles, pero a mi madre le gusta conocer sus recetas por dentro y por fuera).

Miro a Edward y Tanya —me hice a mí misma verlos— y mi corazón dejó de revolotear porque es así como son las cosas. Ésta es la realidad. ¿Pero por qué están aquí?

—Hola, Bella Bear —dijo mi padre, levantándose y abrazándome como si tuviera seis y no diecisiete. Suspiro pero le devuelvo el abrazo, contenta de que él no se estremezca por su cadera mala.

—¿Por qué están en el pórtico? —le pregunto, y después miro a Tanya—. ¿Y cómo hiciste para llegar antes que yo?

Tanya pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Conduces como un anciano, Bella —ella mira a mi padre—. Sin ofender, Sr. S.

-De ninguna manera —dice, y despeina su pelo. Odio cuando me lo hace a mí, porque me recuerda que mi pelo no es tan brillante ni se ve tan bien, sino que parece como si alguien lo hubiera despeinado todo el tiempo. A Tanya le gusta —aunque siempre lo tenga— y lo corta con una sonrisa tímida antes de girarse a Edward y curvar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—De todos modos —dice ella—. Estamos aquí para secuestrarte. Es viernes por la noche y mi mejor amiga no puede estar sentada sola en casa. Es decir, ¡lo haces todo el tiempo!

Trato de no estremecerme en esto pero lo hago. Tanya tiene razón, pero aún así, duele… y tras eso mi padre agrega:

—Bella Bear, no tienes que quedarte en casa hasta la una, ¿sabes?, y además, no hay necesidad de perder el tiempo en casa esta noche —él me sonríe—. No a menos que quieras escuchar mi clase sobre jurisprudencia. O recordarme mis píldoras para la artritis, tu madre ya lo ha hecho dos veces incluso antes de que le diga que las tomé.

Mi padre es grande para un padre —tenía cincuenta cuando nací— y se retiró de practicar abogacía hace siete años y ahora enseña a tiempo parcial en la Universidad de Crestwood. Le gusta mucho, pero sé que extraña ser un abogado. Tiene artritis reumática, lo que quiere decir que su sistema inmune ataca sus articulaciones, o, como siempre me recuerda, los tejidos articulares. (No veo la distinción. Todo lo que sé es que es malísimo y le duele). Terminó siendo tan malo que no pudo trabajar más a tiempo completo, y lo tuvo que dejar. Sé lo que significa que mi madre esté preguntando por sus píldoras y lo miro.

—¿Cómo está tu cadera?

—Todavía conectada a mi cuerpo —dice con una sonrisa, y bajo la mirada a las zapatillas que estoy usando porque sé que está sufriendo y deseo que haya algo que pueda hacer. Por él. Pero no puedo. Las zapatillas que estoy usando son uno de mis pares favoritos: rosa brillante, con el forro y la lengua con una impresión de un cráneo blanco y negro, costuras y suelas negras y cordones rosa brillante. Verlas no me hizo sentir mejor.

El asunto sobre mi padre dejando la firma de abogados hace años significó que su artritis pasó a ser de una cosa de de vez en cuando —a veces tenía horribles ataques, y después se iban y se sentía bien— a dolor bastante a menudo. Su cadera en realidad se dislocó el año pasado, y aunque eso fue arreglado, el hueso de su cadera todavía está erosionado. No me gusta pensar mucho en eso. Es espantoso pensar que tus huesos están siendo corroídos por tu propio cuerpo. Es espantoso pensar sobre cuán enfermo está tu padre… y cuán peor puede ponerse. No quiero que eso pase.

Me gusta tener a mi padre y a mi madre en casa todo el tiempo. Alrededor todo el tiempo. En realidad ha sido el hogar de mi madre desde que recuerdo… Ella tiene un doctorado en historia medieval, pero abandonó tratando de encontrar un trabajo después de puestos post—doctorales que no fueron a ninguna parte, y descubrió la cocina y después las competiciones. Básicamente les dediqué mucho tiempo a mis padres, pero el hecho es que… me gusta. Me gustan ellos. No cambiaría a mis padres por nada, así que estoy preocupada por mi padre, cuya artritis no está mejorando —o incluso quedándose igual— a pesar de sus píldoras. Pasó de caminar cinco millas por día a tres o menos. Y en los días muy malos, no camina en absoluto.

—Entonces —dijo Tanya, ondeando una mano frente a mis ojos—. Como dije, te estamos secuestrando. ¡Edward, rápido, agárrala y vamos!

Me muevo, levantándome así Edward no sentirá como que tiene que tocarme. Trato de no mirarlo mientras lo hago, pero no puedo evitarlo y veo que él me está mirando. Trago y mi padre ríe, dice:

—Bella Bear, no creo que Edward te haga daño. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que él pueda levantarte.

—Gracias, papá —dije, y él sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

—Oh, no, no, no quería decir... bueno, eres delgada. Bella Bear. Lo sabes. Quiero decir que Edward es muy grande... no que no seas capaz, estoy seguro, Edward. Pero no pareces como el tipo que corre para alcanzar —se limpió la garganta—. Bueno ¿por qué no entro y veo si tu madre necesita ayuda?

—Papá —dije, medio avergonzada, medio preocupada por él, pero cuando fui a abrirle la puerta, me sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Anda, ve, diviértete.

—Asegúrese de tomar las pastillas —dijo Tanya, y mi padre sonrió y dijo: —Sí, de verdad tomaré mi medicina —y rizó su cabello antes de entrar.

—Él es lindo —dijo Tanya, y tomó mi mano—. Ahora ven, Bella Bear, trae tu pequeño trasero al juego.

—No soy pequeña —dije, mirando a Tanya cuando me empujaba hacia el coche de Edward.

Tengo... huesos pequeños. Lo que quería decir que no tenía pecho, no tenía trasero, y por lo general el cuerpo de una niña de doce años, hasta el hecho de que mi pie era pequeño. Lo que estaría bien si tuviera doce años. Pero no está bien cuando tienes diecisiete y tu mejor amiga tiene el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres hagan cosas como detenerse o verla incluso si está con otra chica.

—Eres pequeñita —dijo Edward tras de mí, y Tanya dijo:

—Por lo cual deberías conseguir un nuevo coche. Quiero decir, Bella todavía no ocupa toda la habitación —me sonrió mientras me metía en el asiento trasero—. Mira, prácticamente ella perdió el volver allí. Un nuevo, y más pequeño coche podría ser más cómodo para ella.

—Sí, la capitana Tiny está a la deriva para volver —dije mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué, no más chica a bordo? —dijo Edward, su sonrisa desapareció antes de meterse en el asiento delantero, y sé que él estaba pensando en el viaje de clase que tomamos el año pasado, cuando los dos nos mareamos y fuimos y volvimos al carril de la miseria compartida. Me sonrojé, con satisfacción y miedo.

—Ustedes dos están raros —dijo Tanya—, pero aún me agradan.

—Gracias —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, y Tanya se rió y empezó a besar el cuello de Edward. Descansé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y los vi, y vi las pequeñas luces que aparecen cuando conducimos.

—Está bien, bien, sepárate de mí —dijo Tanya después de un momento.

—Yo no... estoy conduciendo —dijo Edward.

—¿No puedes tomarte un segundo y besarme?

—No, quiero decir, yo... estoy conduciendo y este coche es, ya sabes.

Miré a mis manos. Tanto como no me gustara andar cerca con Edward y Tanya cuando se estaban besando, esto era mucho peor. Y la realidad es que estos momentos tensos son más comunes que los besos, han sido por mucho tiempo de hecho.

—Ok, estás conduciendo —dijo Tanya, y escuché lo mucho que se esforzaba por sonar feliz—. ¿Puedes pensar por lo menos en pedirme uno mejor?

—Me gusta mi coche.

—No es tuyo.

—Es mío.

—Bella ni siquiera tiene un coche, entonces el coche no puede ser quien eres —dijo Tanya—. ¿Cierto, Bella?

—Yo... bueno, se supone que mi madre lo está consiguiendo en algún lado —dije, con la tensión que sentía, y eso en el coche me comía por dentro—, pero entonces eso haría que esté naranja y dentada. Entonces no lo sé.

Tanya me miró por poco tiempo, y podría decir que ella estaba molesta porque yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Me incliné hacia delante para intentar hacer algo, decir algo, pero ella parecía Hawai y puso algo de música. Encontró una canción que le gustaba y la subió tan alto que las ventanas del coche prácticamente estaban vibrando. Tan fuerte que nadie podía decir nada.

**Otro capítulo espero que les guste**

**Besos dianass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

La fiesta es en el sótano de alguien, una de esas cosas hey-nosotros-hicimos-esto-para-que-ustedes-chicos-no-destruyan-la-casa. Está uno de esos aparatos que podrías desear, pero por supuesto a nadie le importa porque todos están muy ocupados bailando o perdiendo el tiempo con el juego de croquet que alguien ha encontrado e instalado.

Tanya camina directamente a la pista de baile, y Edward y yo terminamos jugando croquet un rato. Me aseguro de no estar de pie junto a él, porque… bueno… porque sí.

Mike viene a mí mientras yo he terminado y siento mi millonésimo turno y estoy esperando por ir de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo—. Mírate.

—Hola, Mike —dije, y lo vi sonreírme. Él realmente luce bien, y él huele… bueno, él huele como después del aftershave. El aftershave de mi padre.

—Luces genial —dice, únicamente mirando a Tanya mientras él dice esto, y tengo que decir que, aunque es raro estar complicada por un chico que huele como mi padre, en realidad me siento un poco mal por Mike. Tanya estuvo con él cerca de una semana el año pasado, entonces ella decidió que no quería seguir adelante.

Él no lo hizo. La mayoría de los chicos de Tanya no lo hacen. Quiero decir, no caminan detrás de ella en la escuela o algo así, pero sabes, incluso cuando ellos están con alguien más, que si ella estuviera interesada otra vez, ellos habrían estado corriendo de vuelta. Ella tiene este modo de hacer, que el chico la quiera más de lo que ella lo quiere, los chicos la quieren a ella para siempre y es permitido pensar en ella incluso cuando ha salido con alguien más.

—Así que, ¿quieres sentarte o algo? —dijo Mike, y yo me encogí de hombros, soltando mi mazo.

Vamos a sentarnos en las sillas del césped que han sido puestas en un semicírculo alrededor del borde del croquet instalado. A simple vista, él está nervioso, pero entonces le pregunto sobre su banda, recuerdo a Tanya quejarse sobre ésta, y muy pronto él deja de estarlo y se suelta. Me gusta la música, aunque no estoy segura de que Mike's Banana Brain Pain necesariamente calificara como eso. Sin embargo, me gusta el nombre.

Él me dijo que me daría una camiseta cuando le dije eso, y entonces empieza a decirme sobre su irónico cover de una canción sobre alguna banda de chicos que recuerdo amar cuando estaba en primero.

—Así que, ¿cómo ha estado Tanya? —dice. Y lo miro, tratando de no mirarla a ella. Pobre chico.

—Ella está bien —digo, y golpeo a Mike con mi codo.

— A ella siempre le gustó tu banda.

—¿De verdad?- Asiento y sonrío a eso, ampliamente y muy feliz porque lo he visto sonreír todo el tiempo que ha estado conmigo. Miro alrededor y encuentro a Jessica Stanlay mirándolo.

—¿Sabes a quién más le gusta muchísimo tu banda? —digo—. Jessica.

—¿A ella?

—Sip. Ya sabes, deberías ir a hablarle sobre esa canción —digo—. Ella la amará. —Ella lo hará. Jessica sólo viste camisetas de los noventa, y si alguien más amaría escuchar sobre un irónico cover de una banda de chicos, es ella. Además es obvio que ella piensa que Mike es lindo.

—No —dijo Mike, pero él está viendo a Jessica ahora, y ella le devuelve una tímida risita. Lo veo mirarme, y entonces le sonríe de vuelta.

—Oye, voy a tomar una bebida —digo—. ¿Te veo por ahí?

—Sí— contesta. Y mientras estoy buscando una cerveza de raíz —y tengo que conformarme con una Coca—Cola lo veo sentarse cerca de ella. Ella luce realmente feliz y él incluso no está mirando a Tanya. (Bueno, una vez, pero solo por un segundo).

—Así que, ¿Mike y Jessica? —dice Edward, y lo miro, alarmada.

—Parece que sí —digo, y tomo un sorbo de Coca—Cola antes de hacerme parar para mirarlo.

—A ella siempre le gusta oír hablar de su banda.

—Pensé que le gustabas.

Fuerzo una risa.

—No, a él sólo le gusta hablar sobre… nosotros sólo hablamos a veces.

—¿Siempre encuentras chicas para los chicos a los cuales todavía les gusta Tanya?

Lo observo para ver si él luce celoso o enojado sobre que a Mike le guste Tanya. Él no sonaba como eso, y no luce enojado del todo. Está sonriendo. Y mirándome.

—Yo no… —digo, y entonces desvanezco mi voz, porque él ha levantado la ceja con la cicatriz y yo solo… yo solo quiero inclinarme hacia él. Ahora, aquí, enfrente de todos. Enfrente de mi mejor amiga.

— Tú deberías ir a bailar con Tanya —digo, y me muevo un poco lejos de él, envolviendo mis temblorosas manos fuertemente alrededor de mi soda.

—Yo en verdad no bailo como ella. Ya sabes eso.

—¿Quién puede? —digo, ignorando la última parte de lo que él dice porque tengo que hacerlo. No puedo pensar en él bailando. Solo no puedo. La mención de ese paseo en bote del año pasado era suficiente para mantenerme deseando y… No. No hagas eso.

Miro a Tanya balanceando sus caderas, sonriéndome mientras tira su cabello atrás y oscila la cadera, algo que yo podría practicar en mi habitación miles de horas e incluso nunca dominarlo, y agrego:

—Además, a Tanya no le importa. Le gustas, a ella le gusta todo de ti.

—Excepto mi coche —dice.

—Bien, excepto eso.

—Y mi cabello.

Río, segura de que él está bromeando, pero él no se ríe tampoco, y me giro dentro de una clase de tos y tomo otro sorbo de soda.

—¿Qué está mal con tu cabello? —sé que debería arrastrarlo hasta Tanya y verla mover sus manos alrededor de él, pero eso es lo que sale en su lugar. Y a ella no puede de verdad no gustarle su cabello. ¿No?

—Ella dice que es demasiado largo —dice, arrastrando una mano a través de él, y lo veo caer sobre su frente, el final de éste sigue cayendo sobre sus ojos, suaves ondas cobrizas que amaría tocar.

—Oh —digo, porque no puedo tocar su cabello o decir que creo que luce genial porque soy la mejor amiga y él es su novio. Yo no sé por qué Tanya me pidió venir a su casa y ver esa película con ellos o traerme a esta fiesta, pero sé que quiero irme a casa y no pensar sobre lo mucho que deseo a Edward y estuve parada aquí hablando de algo real en lugar de hablar de él y Tanya.

—Estoy muy cansada —digo—. Probablemente debería irme. —Y trato de fingir un creíble bostezo y evitar sacudir mi soda.

—Espera, iré a decírselo a Tanya —dice, y mierda, vine con ellos. Debí haber dicho que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien y conseguir un paseo con ellos. No quiero ir con Tanya y Edward, no quiero sentarme en el coche con ellos, no quiero verlos…

—Bella, ¿quieres irte? —dice Tanya, viniendo detrás de mí y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mí. Incluso sudando, ella luce preciosa.- ¿Por qué?- Yo no puedo decir: Porque quiero arrojarme a tu novio y también, es exhausto el quererlo y sentirme culpable por eso al mismo tiempo, así que solo digo:

—Estoy cansada. Lo siento. Estoy rendida.

—Solo pasa el tiempo con nosotros por un rato más, ¿Vale? Allí hay algo en su voz y yo la miro, pero ella está volviendo su cara y está viendo a todos bailar.

—No puedo. Voy a encontrar a alguien y tomar un paseo, aun así llámame mañana —digo, y golpeo mi cadera contra la de ella.

—Te llevaré a casa —dice Edward, y lo miro, sorprendida. Él tiene sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, su rostro un poco ruborizado, y Tanya dice:

—Sí, ve con Edward, ¿vale? —y entonces me da un abrazo—. Pregúntale por qué no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo —susurra mientras pone sus manos alrededor mío—. A él incluso no le importa que yo esté bailando con chicos con los que solía salir, y al principio esta cosa de no—celos era genial, pero ahora es… No lo sé. También dile que se corte el cabello.

Ella regresa al grupo de personas que están bailando, girándose hacia Edward antes de que ella gire hacia uno de sus ex, Greg, que luce muy feliz de verla.

Me giro hacia Edward, lista para decirle que él no necesita preocuparse por mí, que seré capaz de encontrar un paseo a casa y que él debería pasar tiempo con Tanya, pero él no está viéndola. Ella tiene razón, él no está celoso. Eso nunca ha pasado antes.

—¿Lista para irte? —dice, y yo asiento, confundida y algo… y otras cosas. Cosas que no debería estar sintiendo. Pero que las siento de cualquier manera.

**Espero que les halla gustado. Dejen review.**

**Besos dianass**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

-Realmente no tienes que llevarme a casa —digo cuando estamos fuera.

—¿Mi auto tiene algo de malo? —dice, mirándome, y yo empiezo a decir no y entonces lo veo sonriendo.

—Es horrible —le digo mientras entro en él—. Para empezar, no es de color naranja como el que me han prometido desde hace tanto tiempo y estoy segura de que en realidad nunca voy a tenerlo, y por otro lado, ¿Dónde están las abolladuras? ¿Cómo no puedes manejar un auto que tenga abolladuras que signifiquen que tu madre ha estado distraída pensando en tortillas y pizzas con salsa de judías?

—¿Pizza con salsa de judías?

—Sip —digo—. Después de que mi madre rayara el costado en la tienda de comestibles cuando se estacionaba, ella anotó su receta para la Pizza de tortilla mexicana. Mira, todas las recetas de concurso tienen una peculiaridad. O al menos los ganadores las tienen, según mi madre. Y ella sabe mucho sobre concursos de cocina. Y cocinar también, pero la cosa de los concursos es… bueno, tú sabes. Su cosa.

—Ella ha hecho cosas geniales. Incluso recuerdo esas galletas de tortuga que hizo para tu cumpleaños número ocho. —Esas cosas son difíciles de olvidar cuando la madre de alguien crea un rio de salsa de chocolate y haciendo que todos esperen a comer mientras ella crea las tortugas en su hogar —digo—. La peor. Fiesta. De cumpleaños. De siempre.

—De ninguna manera —dijo—. Eso fue lindo.

—Hacer que las personas esperen para comer galletas y luego decir que no hay pastel no es lindo. Creo que la gente tomó sus regalos y se fue.

—¿Recuerdas eso? —él dice, sonando sorprendido, y mirándome.

—Bueno, yo puedo superar eso. Tuve que llevar ese aparato ortopédico en mi décimo cumpleaños.

—¡No lo hiciste!

Él asiente.

—Si los llevé. Oh, oye, mi block de dibujo está dirigido en tu camino. Giramos en una esquina y éste se resbala del salpicadero a mi regazo.

—¿Tú manejas y dibujas? — digo, ondeando un dedo hacia él, se siente tan bien hacer esto, hablar y estar coqueteando. Lo sé, pero es solo un poco. Él sonríe, sus dientes brillan mientras conduce por las calles oscuras, dirigiéndose a mi casa.

—Estoy tratando de conseguir algunas abolladuras e improvisar la imagen del auto.

Rio y tomo el block de dibujo.

—¿Aún estás haciendo esos dibujos a lápiz como los del año pasado?

—¿Recuerdas eso? —él dice, sonando sorprendido, y mirándome. Lo hago, y me pregunto si no debería aún saber que él tenía un montón de sus dibujos presentados y exhibidos en la escuela de papá el año pasado.

Yo los miré y le dije que me gustaban cuando terminamos parados en la línea del almuerzo al mismo tiempo, pero eso fue el año pasado, y como una persona no—interesada—en—él, ¿puedo admitir recordar eso? Lo dudo. Pongo el block de dibujo de vuelta en el salpicadero y digo:

—Tienes algunos dibujos en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? Papá siempre nos arrastra a mamá y a mí a mirar cosas.

—Si —dice—. Eran míos. Probablemente no lo recuerdas, pero me dijiste el año pasado que te gustaban, y yo pensé, bueno, que eso era realmente lindo de tu parte.

¡Él lo recuerda! Uno mis dedos juntos tratando de evitar temblar. Eso no luciría muy bien.

—¿Así que, aún haces cosas como esas?

—Si —él dijo—. Solo hice estas series de manos. Encontré todas estas fotos de mis abuelos; mi abuela tocaba el piano y mi abuelo el violín, y sus manos cuando están tocando, son sorprendentes. Solo… es como si ellos hablaran con ellas, como si yo pudiera escuchar la música y querer tratar de mostrar eso —aclara su garganta—. Lo siento, sé que es aburrido.

Sacudo mi cabeza

—No lo es. Desearía poder dibujar, pero una línea recta es todo lo que sale de mí.

—¿Qué hay sobre esos cubos que haces en clase? —dice, y lo examino, sorprendida, y feliz, de que él notara lo que hago en clase. Especialmente desde que nosotros no hemos estado juntos por un tiempo.

—Bien, puedo dibujar cubos —digo—. Quizás debería dejar la escuela. Podría viajar alrededor del mundo dibujando cubos sobre cosas como puentes o bancas. Mis padres podrían usar el dinero de mi universidad para ahorro. Ellos amarían eso. Él ríe otra vez y dice:

—Tal vez puedas conseguir un inicio en casa. Dibujar cubos en la entrada de tu casa o algo así.

—Espera, ¿ya estamos aquí? —digo, y entonces rápidamente agrego—, quiero decir, gracias por traerme a casa.

—Fue divertido —dice Edward, que es una cosa linda para decir, una cosa linda de él, pero cuando lo miro, una mirada más antes de que él vuelva a la fiesta, con mi mejor amiga, él está mirándome como… Bueno, como si él quisiera mirarme. Como si a él le gustara lo que ve, y él está sonriendo y sus ojos son tan verdes, incluso en el débil resplandor de la luz de la entrada ellos brillan, y asiento muda, ciegamente, entonces alcanzo a tientas la manija de la puerta, intentando apartar la mirada y todavía sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Bella —él dice, suavemente, casi con vacilación, mi corazón golpeando, latiendo fuerte, y esto pasa cuando tú quieres a alguien que no puedes tener. Querer a alguien que incluso no deberías mirar.

Esto es incorrecto, muy incorrecto, estar aquí, pero el anhelo carcome mi interior hasta que es todo lo que soy, hasta que soy una cáscara temblorosa balanceándome hacia él. Escucho el suave y lento silbido de mi cinturón de seguridad mientras se extiende, el débil eco martillando en mi cabeza, palpitando en mis dedos y mis pies, rugiendo en mis oídos, y él está tan cerca, y luego más cerca aún, parpadeos de destellos de sus ojos verdes mirándome antes de que sus pestañas bajen más y mis ojos se agiten cerrados, encerrando el mundo. Y entonces nos besamos. Es un universo extenso, una eternidad de su boca moviéndose suavemente contra la mía, lenta exploración que hace que mi interior se encienda, y quiero perderme en esto, en él, y nunca regresar.

Su cinturón de seguridad cruje mientras él se inclina más cerca, una mano tocando mi cabeza, y me escucho respirando, lo escucho respirando. Nosotros dos, solo nosotros dos, excepto que eso no debe ser. Él es de Tanya, mi mejor amiga.

—Edward —mi voz sale como una bola raspando el aluminio, y él descansa su frente contra la mía. Sus dedos aún están tocando mi cabello. Puedo sentirlos temblando.

—Bella —él dice otra vez, y allí hay tanta dulzura en su voz, en él, y lo he probado y quiero hacerlo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que no piense en nada más ni en nadie más.

—Lo siento —digo, y él empieza a agitar su cabeza, su cabello tan suave contra mi piel, su frente aún tocando la mía, y mi corazón gritando que no lo siento del todo y que quizás él tampoco. Pero entonces él dice:

—No tenía intención… —su voz es tranquila, y no, por supuesto él no tenía intención de hacerlo. Él no tenía intención de que esto sucediera. Él no tenía intención de que nos besáramos. Él tiene a Tanya.

—Está bien —digo incorporándome y sonrío con la sonrisa que uso cuando uno de los novios de Tanya vienen a mí molesto, la sonrisa que dice que escucharé y entenderé porque eso es lo que hago.

— Sé que las cosas están un poco extrañas entre tú y Tanya ahora, y la cosa es, Tanya piensa que estás enojado con ella —digo, recordándome que tengo una mejor amiga, que este es su novio, y que... bueno, ¿y qué más hay?—. Sé que no estás enojado, pero ella solamente está…—trago—. A ella realmente le gustas mucho, y está tan preocupada. Edward aparta la mirada de mí entonces, mirando fijamente al parabrisas sobre el oscuro jardín delantero.

—Yo no estoy… yo no estoy enojado con ella. Solo… Bella, realmente no tenía intención…

—Lo sé —digo tan rápido como puedo, porque no quiero que él diga algo más. No quiero escuchar lo que viene después de ―realmente no tenía intención, especialmente cuando lo ha dicho dos veces. Y quizás mi voz saliera un poco demasiado alta, quizás un poco precipitada, pero no puedo sentarme aquí en la tranquila oscuridad del auto de Edward con esto. No quiero escuchar que eso fue un error, incluso aunque…

No lo fue. No para mí, y saliendo del auto entonces, digo:

—Gracias otra vez —sin mirar atrás, sin golpear la puerta pero cerrándola y alejándome.

No me giraré y miraré. No lo veré irse. No lo hice, pero estoy temblando cuando consigo entrar. Temblando por lo que sucedió. De querer lo que no debería. De cuán feliz estuve de hablar con él. De cuán fácil fue estar con él. De este beso. De esta noche, en la fiesta, él mencionó la semana pasada, y un momento que he querido olvidar. Pero no he sido capaz de hacerlo.

**Gracias por las reviews me encanta que gente comparta mis gustos con la lectura**

**Besos dianass**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Aquí esta lo sucedido, aquí está el momento que se ha quedado atorado en mi cabeza, ese del cual él hablo en la fiesta.

Tal vez era nada, pero yo todavía seguía pensando en eso. Había estado pensando en eso.

El pasado jueves, fui a la casa de Tanya para dejar un montón de ropa que ella había dejado en mi casa. Mamá la había lavado y yo la saque de mi carro, comprobando antes de que tocara el timbre que la mamá de Tanya no estaba en casa.

—_Hey —Tanya dijo cuando abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando dije_

—_Su ropa lavada, Su Majestad. _

—_Amo a tu mamá —ella dijo—. Y a ti también. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Entra. _

—_No quiero molestarte —dije, y Tanya sacudió su cabeza y dijo:_

—_No te preocupes, mamá está en el trabajo. Al menos toma una soda o algo. Hice las compras, así que hay más para tomar que el té de dieta Antiguo Secreto. _

—_De acuerdo —dije y camine dentro de la casa. Vi a Edward sentado en la sala, en el sofá. _

—_Oh —dije—. No sabía… no vi a el carro de Edward… debería irme. _

—_¿Por qué? —Tanya dijo—Solo estamos pasando un rato. _

—_Oh —dije de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta de que había otras personas en la sala también. _

_Shelby, Henry y Terry estaban allí, eran con los que Tanya hacía interpretaciones cada año y todos ellos estaban sosteniendo sus guiones, mirándome con disgusto._

—_Lo siento —dije y Tanya dijo:_

—_No, es bueno que estés aquí. Puedes pasar el rato con Edward porque él está totalmente aburrido, pero está siendo demasiado agradable para decirlo. Además él tiene que llevar a todos a casa, prometí que él lo haría después de que todos hicieran su presentación. Y en cuanto a no ver el carro… bueno, lo hice estacionar calle abajo, así no tendré que ir a buscarlo. _

_Y antes de saberlo, estaba bebiendo cerveza de raíz sentada al lado de Edward mientras todo el mundo hablaba menos él yo y entonces sólo fuimos nosotros dos; Tanya, Shelby y Henry salieron a la terraza para hacer una escena, Shelby estaba diciendo. _

―_¡Fuera! ¡Este es el tipo de set que deberíamos pedir!__‖_

—_Lo siento —dije de nuevo, como si eso fuera todo lo que podía decir—. No sabía… pensé que Tanya estaba sola. _

—_Podría decirse —Edward dijo—. Le dije a ella que que__ría hablar cuando vine a visitarla esta noche y la siguiente cosa que sé es que estoy en la sala contigo. _

—_Lo siento —dije por lo que calcule era la milésima vez y Edward dijo:_

—_No, no quería decir eso… es agradable estar sentado contigo. Eso es lo que quiero decir… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. _

—_¿Sacando lo mejor de una mala situación? —dije y sonreí. _

—_No —él dijo mirándome fijamente y yo quería desviar la mirada de sus ojos porque eran demasiado penetrantes, demasiado verdes y él era demasiado atractivo pero no pude alejar la mirada, tenía que mirarlo porque pasaba mucho tiempo convenciéndome de que yo no estaba asustada, que yo estaba actuando como si él fuera sólo otro chico._

— _Quiero decir que es agradable estar… en realidad no me molesta estar contigo en absoluto. Me gusta. _

—_Si, a mi también —dije, todavía sonriendo y tratando de no interpretar cualquier cosa que él decía._

_Era estúpido hacer eso y lo sabía. También sabía que debería pararme e irme. Pero no me moví y el dijo: _

—_A menos que me esté preparando para vomitar en la barandilla de un bote, ¿verdad? —y yo automáticamente paré de pensar en irme. _

—_¿Te acuerdas de eso? _

—_Sólo fue el año pasado. _

—_Lo sé —dije y mi voz salió demasiado firme, demasiado calmada, pero por dentro yo estaba temblando._

—_No sabía que los botes podían poner así de enfermas a las personas —él dijo—. Juro que la única cosa que evitó que me tirara de la borda fue que estaba hablando contigo. ¿Cómo es que nunca obtuviste esos zapatos de deporte llenos de puntos? _

_Oh wow, él recordaba. Realmente recordaba. _

—_Lo hice —dije—. No… bueno, no lucían como yo pensé que lo harían. Parecían como una erupción. En zapatos. No fue algo lindo. No puedo creer que me escuchaste balbucear sobre puntos cuando te sentías tan mal. _

—_¿Estas bromeando? tú fuiste lo mejor de ese viaje. _

—_¿Lo mejor? —dije y luego estaba este…silencio. Era algo extrañamente tenso en una manera que hacía que los dedos de mis pies se doblaran. —Lo segundo mejor, quieres decir —dije para detener ese silencio. Para detenerme a mí de mirarlo y desearlo. — Salir del bote tenía que ser la primera._

_Afuera, oí a Tanya decir: —Shelby, tienes que relajarte cuando bailas con Henry. Mueve tus caderas un poco. Si, como si… de acuerdo, no tanto. _

—_Deberías ir a practicar con ellos —dije porque quería ese silencio de nuevo, lo quería, demasiado—. Muéstrale a Shelby como bailar correctamente. _

—_No puedo bailar._

—_Bueno, no como Tanya. Nadie puede. Pero sólo tienes que abrazarla, no ir al mismo ritmo que ella. _

—_No, en serio. No puedo —él se paró e hizo…algo. Pensé que podría ser un baile. Pero parecía más como algún tipo de ataque. Lo malo era que yo todavía pensaba que él se veía lindo. —¿Ves? Apesto —él dijo. _

—_No, está… bien, en realidad bailas un poco —dije y los dos reímos mientras él se sentaba, nuestros hombros chocaron cuando se acomodo en el sofá. _

—_Te lo dije —él dijo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fuéramos a ese baile en octavo grado? Apuesto a que estas contenta de que te libraste de esa noche._

_Todavía riendo y pensando en lo estúpido, y sin embargo adorable, que él se veía, dije: _

—_No, me hubiera encantado, yo… —y mi voz se desvaneció lentamente, oyendo lo que yo estaba diciendo—. Fue mejor que tú te libraras, porque… bueno, he visto mi foto de octavo grado. Tú la has visto también. No es del todo linda._

_Él sacudió la cabeza._

—_No, yo quería ir contigo. Deseaba… _

_Y entonces el silencio volvió, ese silencio y me di cuenta de cuan cerca estábamos. Cuán fácil era estar sentada con él. Sonreírle, hablar con él. Y luego oí a Tanya reír, la oí decir: _

—_Lo sé, Edward es genial. Casi llevamos dos meses juntos —y recordé exactamente en donde estaba. Quien era. Y quien no era._

_Me puse de pie y dije: _

—_Mejor me voy y ¡oye!, felicidades en sus casi dos meses, recuerdo la noche en la que comenzaron a salir y es genial, demasiado estupendo. _

—_Bella —él dijo, poniéndose de pie también y yo dejé la habitación, diciendo desde afuera: _

—_¡Nos vemos luego! —y salí a la terraza, le dije a Tanya que tenía que irme y la abracé, luego manejé a casa y me dije a mi misma que todas las cosas que yo había pensado eran sólo eso. Cosas que sólo pensé y nada más. Pero ahora… Esta noche ha ocurrido. Y aunque sé que él regreso a Tanya, yo todavía… __Lo deseo._

0o0o0o0

No dormí mucho, alternando entre la emoción (¡EL BESO!) y el terror (¡EL BESO!) y medio esperando que Tanya viniera y... bueno, no sé qué haría si lo supiera.

¿Edward le habría dicho?

Sabía que no lo haría sonar como que yo lo había besado, no era ese tipo de chico, pero ¿cómo le dirías a tu novia que tu y su mejor amiga se habían besado del modo que no sonara tan feo como era?

Por fin me dormí después de que saliera el sol, estaba cansada. El beso casi se veía como un sueño ahora. Pero no lo era. Era real y había pasado, y Tanya vino mientras yo bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a mamá preparando sus dulces de chocolate pecan, y poniendo la comida en un plato.

—¿Que paso contigo? —dijo Tanya cuando fui a abrir la puerta—. Te ves terrible.

—Estoy cansada —dije. Me miro. Temblé por dentro. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

—¿Bueno puedo pasar o qué? —dijo, y yo asentí, todavía esperando por su verdadera reacción, caminó dentro de la casa, olfateando la casa. —Huelo a comida —dijo, aplaudiendo con sus manos, y metiendo la cabeza en la cocina—. Hola —dijo cuando entro allí, saludando a mi mama.

Mamá solo dijo:

—¡Mírate! Creo que te pones más bonita cada día ¿Quieres un dulce?

Tanya sacudió sus manos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Donde está el profesor? —dijo, y gesticule hacía la sala, donde podía oír a papá riendo con una vieja comedia ¿Que estaba esperando Tanya? ¿Por que actuaba tan normal?

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo mama, dándome el plato.

Dije:

—Grandioso —y tome un dulce, partiéndolo y comiéndolo. Moví mi cabeza, asustada, y tensa, demasiado tensa, podía sentir los músculos de mis piernas sacudiéndose.

—¿No crees que necesita un poco mas... de verde a los lados, tal vez, para mejorar los dulces? El color siempre es bueno ¿O tal vez algo naranja en la base?

¿Cómo se suponía que haría esto? ¿Cómo podía ser la vieja Bella, la aburrida Bella, Cuando Tanya lo sabía y se quedaba quieta por alguna razón? La mire, pero estaba mirando el plato como si ahora estuviera pensando en eso. No podía hacerlo.

—Parece algo sacado de un libro de cocina —dije a mama—. De verdad profesional —ella se alegro, y fue a mostrárselo a papá. Después Tanya volteo a verme, y finalmente dijo

—¿Podemos ir arriba?

Asentí, con mi estomago revuelto, y la seguí arriba con mi vista confusa por la preocupación y el azúcar. En mi habitación, me atragante, esperando. Tanya fue hacia mi cama y dijo

—¿Qué pasa con Edward?

—No quiero decir... espera ¿qué? —no se suponía que diría eso.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? —dijo otra vez—. No me dijo nada en la noche sobre estar molesto conmigo. O de mi cabello. Pero eso no es un gran problema ¿Has hablado con el recientemente?

—Si —dije, y media verdad estaba en mi lengua—. Tanya, yo... bien... tengo que...

—Bueno, al menos tú dijiste algo —dijo, y se levanto, sacudiendo su cabello. Cuando lo hacía, note una marca en su cuello, era apenas visible donde su blusa terminaba en el cuello.

—¿Qué es eso? —dije, cuando me miro como diciendo ¿qué quieres decir? como si no pudiera ver su cuello, y por su puesto Edward no le dijo del beso. Solo regreso a la fiesta y la vio y se dio cuenta lo estúpido que había sido, después la beso una, dos, un millón de veces, no un beso rápido pero si un chupetón. Algo que la marcaba a ella como suya.

—Bien, estás un poco rara —dijo y se toco el cuello. Sus dedos pararon en la marca.

—Oh, demonios —dijo, y se levanto, y fue hacia mi espejo del tocador—. Pensé que esta blusa lo taparía ¿Tienes algo con que taparlo?

Sacudi mi cabeza y ella dijo:

—¿Tu mamá?

—Tal vez ¿pero que esto? A Edward no le importaría —era muy difícil decir las palabras, normal. Ella vio hacia abajo a mi vestido, sonrojada, y la mire.

—¿Tanya?

—¿No lo digas, de acuerdo? —susurró—. Sé que fue estúpido. Sé que no debía dejar a Greg... —

¿Greg? —Greg. Ella me miro por el espejo y se volvió a la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si —dijo—. Yo solo... estábamos bailando, y me estaba diciendo lo bien que me veía y me abrazo y después dijo ―Vamos por algo de aire y después nosotros... bueno, estuvimos fuera un rato —su voz se volvió baja y rápida en las últimas palabras.

—¿Tu y Edward rompieron? —mi cabeza estaba hecha bolas porque ellos rompieron y eso era horrible porque a Tanya de verdad le gustaba, ¿pero podía llamarlo? ¿Eso estaría bien?

—No cortamos —dijo, y mi corazón se paro, y mi respiración se detuvo.

—¿No lo hicieron? Pero tú y Greg... Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Me asegure de que Edward no viera el chupetón ¿bien? Le dije que me llevara a casa y por eso no podía hablar porque tenía un dolor de cabeza. Y él no puede saber sobre mí y Greg ¿está bien? No quiero terminar con él. Me gusta mucho, Bella, pero el... nosotros no hemos estado, ya sabes, haciendo mucho…

—¿Ustedes... no han hecho mucho? —hice eco como un pájaro, un estúpido pájaro.

—Sí, y no lo entiendo —dijo—. Al principio pensé que, no lo sé, era bueno que no estuviera siempre intentando que hiciera cosas así. Pero él... nos besamos pero eso es todo, y el solo... no lo sé —se miro las manos, las cuales estaban estrujando mi cobertor—. Creo que me gusta más de lo que le gusto ¿Qué debo hacer? La mire

—¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre te gustan más los chicos de lo que tú a ellos.

¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Cómo lo superas? Ouch. Pero la cosa es, que es verdad. Aun así dolía, pensé. Mucho.

—Bueno, a cada chico que me gusta, siempre les has gustado más tú —dije, sentándome a su lado, y era verdad, la terrible verdad, pero no podía llorar ahora. No podía—. La cosa es que no has estado cerca para verlo... bueno, he hecho bastante bien en sacarlo de mi mente y el resto... —me detuve, porque no había ―el resto". Solo había dos chicos. Dos. Y Tanya solo sabía de uno de ellos.

Sam.

_El año pasado, me gustaba Sam, era nuevo y de Nueva York, y escribía excelentes historias cortas y no había visto a Tanya cuando nosotros estábamos hablando y ella venia. Podía decir que Tanya tenía algo, que lo hacía inmune a ella, y yo... bueno, me gustaba ser la chica a la que quería. Y después pasó lo del baile de bienvenida. Sam me pregunto si podía ir al baile con él y aunque pensara que todos decían que lo odiaban porque el Baile de Bienvenida era increíblemente estúpido, era estúpido e increíble porque tenias que comprar un buen vestido y tenias que ver a los chichos vistiendo diferentes a los jeans y playeras. Todo era glamuroso, pero de cierta forma bueno. Increíble, incluso. _

_Estaba emocionada. Y había ido a comprar el vestido con Tanya, y no algo usado porque el chico con el que iría era alguien que la había botado, entonces compre algo increíble. No me veía tan bien como Tanya, claro... ella compro ese corto, apretado, vestido rojo que incluso la vendedora dijo "Wow" cuando salió del vestidor... pero me veía bonita. O por lo menos pensaba que me veía bien. Sam incluso había dicho que me veía bien cuando me fue a recoger, y otra vez cuando estábamos bailando en el gimnasio sobre decorado con la música que la escuela había puesto. Y después fui al baño._

_Y cuando regresaba, vi a dos personas hablando fuera en la esquina del gimnasio. Una de ellas era Tanya... podía ver luces de su vestido rojo... y le hice señas y movimientos para decirle sobre el baile con Sam._

_Y después vi que ella estaba con Sam, y él le estaba sonriendo como nunca me había sonreído a mí. _

—_Sabes que eres la cosa más caliente aquí esta noche —dijo él, y paso una mano bajo su brazo—. Di que bailaras conmigo. Sé que no le darías mierda a alguien si estás conmigo. _

_Me quede allí, paralizada, y viendo a Tanya sonreír. _

—_¿Caliente? ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y qué hay de Bella? _

—_Ella no es caliente —dijo él, y empecé a llorar... solo estaba allí llena de lagrimas, preguntándome si algo de lo que me hubiera dicho era real... y Sam volteo y dijo _

—_Mierda —y camino. Solo se fue, y Tanya vino a mí y dijo: _

—_¿Bella? —como si estuviera aterrada, como si fuera su culpa que le gustara a Sam, no yo, y yo la mire, tan hermosa, y la odie. De verdad e inmensamente la odie. A mi mejor amiga. _

_Después corrí... en tacones y todo... y Tanya vino tras de mí, fue con su cita y le pidió su carro y me siguió en el, manejando lentamente mientras caminaba en la acera, todavía llorando, furiosa con Sam e incluso con Tanya, como si fuera su culpa ser más bonita que yo, como si hubiera hecho que Sam dijera todo eso. _

—_No debí estar de acuerdo en hablar con él —dijo desde el carro andando tras de mí—. De verdad lo siento, Bella. Pensé que él quería hablar de ti. Parecía que le gustabas mucho. _

—_Pensé que era así, pero creo que le gustas mas tú —dije mirándola, todavía furiosa, las lagrimas cayendo por mi cara, y después ella también empezó a llorar y dijo: _

—_De verdad estoy muy, muy apenada, por favor no te molestes, por favor no me odies —una y otra vez hasta que su voz se rompió. _

_Me detuve y nos conduje a las dos a mi casa. Papá y mamá llevaron el carro de regreso al baile, y Tanya y yo nos quedamos levantas por 4 horas hablando de lo estúpido que era Sam. Me dolió horrible cuando lo vi en la escuela, pero con el tiempo dolió menos, especialmente cuando le escuche una de sus cortas historias y esta era terrible. _

El único otro chico que me había gustado era Edward.

Tanya sabia de esto, pero no. Ella creía que era una cosa de octavo grado, una cosa olvidada. Ni siquiera sabía si lo recordaba, pero yo lo hacía. Y todavía me gustaba. Y nos besamos y...

—Hola, Bella ¿me estas escuchando? —dijo Tanya, meneando una mano sobre mi cara—. No quería decir eso como sonó. Solo no se qué hacer con Edward, como conservarlo conmigo. Y luego la cosa de Greg... —ella volteo y rodó sus ojos. Nunca besaría a alguien más si besaba a Edward.

Sacudi mi cabeza, tratando de borrar ese pensamiento, y mi mamá toco en la puerta.

—Solo quería ver si ustedes dos necesitaban algo.

—Estamos bien —dije, con mi voz dura y mamá dijo: —Bueno, solo estaba checando.

—Amo a tus padres —dijo Tanya, con voz lenta—. Desearía que ellos fueran los míos.

Me sacudí y trate de concentrarme en su chupetón. Trate de no pensar en cómo tenía a Edward y aun así volteaba a ver a otro. Trate de no pensar en cómo se sentía su boca con la mía.

—Oye, mi mama me llevara a ver a mi padre hoy —dijo, su voz todavía era lenta—. ¿Quieres... quieres venir conmigo?

La mire. Estaba mirando a mi ventana ahora, jugueteando con su cabello en sus dedos. Sus dedos estaban temblando un poco.

—Claro —dije, y ella me abrazo y me dijo que sería divertido. Las dos sabíamos que era una mentira.

**Hola espero que les haiga gustado, gracias por sus reviews, no he podido contestarlos pero gracias**

**Besos dianass**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Mis padres están de acuerdo en que vaya con Tanya, aunque mi padre me recuerda que venga a casa para cenar.

—Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo —dice mamá, pero se cuanto significa para ella esto de cocinar, así que digo:

—Vendré.

Ella suspira y dice:

—Bien. Quiero probar mi receta para pizza una vez más. No te importa ¿o sí?

Sacudo la cabeza, porque a pesar de que pan y pizza no suenan como una buena dieta, es bastante difícil negarse a la pizza, que esta, esencialmente, varias capas por encima.

La casa de Tanya está siendo limpiada cuando llegamos allá, y ella se detiene y habla con las dos mujeres que lo hacen, están en la cocina, fregando las encimeras.

—Pensé que se irían al juego de soccer de Luke —le dice a una de ellas, quien sacude la cabeza y dice:

—Nuestro auto se daño de nuevo, así que…—y se encoje de hombros. La otra, que es mayor y tiene un cabello que ha sido blanqueado, con gruesas cejas negras que son de lo más obvias pues tiene flequillo que cae para encontrarse con ellas, dice — Gracias por lo del otro día.

Tanya sacude la cabeza.

—No fue nada. Mi madre… ¿la han visto?

La de las cejas oscuras menea la cabeza.

—Aunque la oí. Ha estado arriba desde que llegamos. Tanya se gira y me dice:

—Preparémonos.

—¿Entonces, que hiciste? —le pregunto mientras vamos directo a su habitación, y ella me mira sobre su hombro.

—¿De qué?

—La mujer de la cocina te dio las gracias…

Tanya sacude la mano, despidiéndome,

—¿Que, Gloria? Solo la llevé a ella y a su madre al doctor la otra tarde.

—Fue amable de tu parte —digo.

Tanya se encoge de hombros.

—No es gran cosa. No quería hacer la tarea y de verdad quería una hamburguesa con queso, así que no es como si fuese a salir de todas formas.

Esto es clásico en Tanya. Ella hará algo amable y luego jurará que lo hizo porque tenía algo más que hacer, y la cosa agradable solo sucedió. Nos volvimos amigas por eso, de hecho.

En el preescolar, mi mejor amiga era Lauren, que me dijo que éramos las mejores amigas en el primer día de escuela y que golpeó el diente delantero de alguien con una pelota de Tetherball por accidente después.

Tenía miedo de ella, de que le gustaba a Lauren porque significaba que podía decirme que hacer todo el tiempo, cosa que hacía. Para cuando había estado en el preescolar por un mes, había ido al doctor dos veces, una porque me había metido un trozo de espuma en la nariz (porque Lauren me había dicho que lo hiciera) y otra porque algo se me había pegado en el oído (de nuevo, espuma y Lauren) y estaba despertando cada mañana con dolor de estómago.

_Había ido clases un día, estremeciéndome un poco mientras esperaba que Lauren me encontrara, y Tanya vino hacia mí y me dijo: _

—_Perdí mi lápiz, tiene una estrellita. ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo? _

—_No —dijo Lauren, viniendo hacia nosotras, y Tanya ni siquiera la miró, solo me sonrió y dijo:_

— _¿Por favor? _

_Me giré, porque por supuesto que quería ayudar a Tanya a encontrar su lápiz. Ella era bonita. Todos querían jugar con ella. Y jamás, jamás hacia que alguien se metiera espuma en la nariz. O en el oído. _

—_No —dijo Lauren de nuevo, muy fuerte esta vez, y me regaló una mirada de vas—a—ser—aplastada. _

—_Tiene que hacerlo —dijo Tanya, y finalmente miró a Lauren—. La señorita Johnson lo dijo cuando le pregunté. _

—_No, no lo hizo —dijo Lauren._

—_Ve a preguntarle —dijo Tanya, y Lauren frunció el ceño, miró hacia nuestra maestra, que no gustaba mucho de Lauren y luego dijo:_

—_Un lápiz con una estrella en él es estúpido, como tú. _

—_Vamos —me dijo Tanya, como si Lauren no hubiera dicho una palabra, y cuando la seguí para buscar el lápiz, ella susurró que de hecho tenía uno de sobra, y que si yo lo quería. Me giré, y cuando ella me lo dio, dijo: _

—_¿Te sentaras a mi lado durante la hora de la historia? —y justo así, no tuve que volver a hacer lo que Lauren me decía. Yo era libre, y Tanya era la única que lo había hecho. Ella me salvó. Una vez, cuando estábamos en el quinto grado, le pregunté porque había venido hacia mí aquel día. Me miró como si estuviera loca y luego dijo:_

—_¡Porque Lauren era tan mala contigo! Y además, tenía un lápiz del qué deshacerme, ¿recuerdas? _

Me había girado y mirado el vestido de Tanya, en donde sabía, guardaba las cosas más importantes, y vi el lápiz con la estrellita sobre él con un pequeño gato de peluche que su padre le había dado. La quise tanto entonces, y aun tengo mi lápiz de estrellita en casa, metido en un cajón de escritorio.

—¿Y bien? —dice Tanya ahora, y la miro. A la chica que fue agradable conmigo porque vio que necesitaba alguien que me ayudara. A la persona que me conoce tan bien y ha sido una parte tan grande de mi vida que salir con otras personas nunca ha parecido importante o incluso necesario. Le sonrió y ella señala su cuello.

—¿Lo ves?

—No —digo, porque ella ha cubierto el artilugio, lo ha hecho desaparecer.

—Ya no está. Y es cierto, no solo por el maquillaje, sino porque no pensaré en ello de nuevo.

Tampoco pensaré en besar a Edward otra vez. Seré una verdadera mejor amiga de nuevo.

—Bien —dice ella, y luego se calma mientras escuchamos pisadas en el pasillo. La veo girarse hacia la puerta, esperando, y la veo tragar mientras lo pasos se alejan, dirigiéndose arriba. —Mejor nos vamos —dice tras un momento, y me giro.

Su madre no está abajo, y la gente de la limpieza, que ahora están recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para irse, le dicen a Tanya que ella está afuera.

—Te ves bien —dice la mujer con el niño que juega soccer, y la otra, la de las cejas, dice:

—Tiene razón, te ves bien.

—Gracias —dice Tanya—. ¿Tienen… todo? La mujer se gira, y la de las cejas menea la cabeza hacia ella.

—Genial —dice Tanya—. Lamento la última vez. Si hubiese tenido suficiente dinero… —me mira—. Lamento mucho que mamá estaba tan ocupada en el trabajo que no pudo contestar mis llamadas.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño —dice la mujer con las cejas oscuras—. No se supone que tú debas pagarnos. ¿Te vemos la próxima semana?

Tanya se da la vuelta y luego se dirige a la cubierta que está tras su casa, abriendo la puerta de vidrio que lleva a ella. La sigo y echo un vistazo mientras camino hacia la luz del sol. La madre de Tanya está de pie sobre la cubierta, inspeccionando cuidadosamente su traje, suavizando las mangas de la blusa de seda negra que tiene puesta.

—No creo que en la tintorería plancharan esto correctamente. Estos puños no lucen planchados en absoluto para mí. ¿Parecen planchados para ti, Tanya?

—Lucen genial. Tú luces genial —dice Tanya, y su madre se encoge de hombros y mira sus pies.

—¿Y qué tal mis zapatos? Los compré ayer y se veían fantásticos en la tienda, la vendedora dijo que estaban hechos para mis pies, pero ahora estoy pensando que puede que sean muy puntiagudos. No quiero que mis pies parezcan puntiagudos.

—No lucen así, mamá —dice Tanya—. De verdad te ves genial. ¿En dónde nos encontraremos con Papá?

—¿Uhmmmm? —dice su madre, y finalmente mira a Tanya—. Oh, Tanya, te dije que no usaras ese color de sombra para ojos. Te hace lucir cansada.

—Lo siento —dice Tanya—. ¿En dónde nos encontraremos con Papá?

—Si viene, lo veremos en la cafería, en Patterson.

—¿Si viene?

—Bueno, tuve que llamar al abogado de nuevo —dice la madre de Tanya—. Tu padre está retrasado con el pago de su auxilio de infancia otra vez, no importa que te haya criado, además del aumento de trabajo y no tenga tiempo para recordarle sus responsabilidades.

—Oh —dice Tanya—. Yo… lo llamare para ver si viene.

—Puede que tenga que ir al trabajo, después, porque las cosas están como locas allá, como siempre, y tengo una tonelada de cosas que terminar antes de la reunión de la próxima semana. Llámame si él viene y yo… bueno, te veremos allí porque él y yo necesitamos hablar y él me evadirá, como siempre, a menos que esté contigo —ella besa la mejilla de Tanya antes de pasar a mi lado hacia la casa.

Tanya mira al patio, con su espalda muy tensa, y sé que está intentando no llorar. Sé que necesita un minuto, porque siempre necesita un minuto después de hablar con su madre. El solo hecho de estar cerca de su madre me hace sentir miserable. No sé cómo lo soporta Tanya.

Miro hacia atrás dentro de su casa, veo a su madre dar la reversa a su auto en el garaje e irse.

—Mejor llamo a mi padre —dice Tanya un momento después, su voz apagada, sus ojos no se encuentran con los míos, y yo digo.

—De acuerdo —y nos dirigimos adentro, a la cocina. Tanya llama a su padre mientras me siento en la mesa de la cocina. La conversación es bastante corta.

—Hola, soy Tanya. ¿Mi padre se encuentras allí? Oh. ¿Dejo un número? ¿No? De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Gracias, Kerri. ¡Y dile a mi padre que no debería hacerte trabajar los fines de semana! ¡Adiós! Cuelga el teléfono y mueve sus dedos a lo largo del mostrador de la cocina.

—Está ocupado —dice tras un minuto—. Esté mostrando un montón de casas hoy. Kerri dice que fue una cosa de último minuto —me mira—. Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que terminaran yendo a la corte de nuevo.

—Oh, Tanya —digo, levantándome y dándole un abrazo—. Lo lamento.

—Yo también —dice ella—. Está sucediendo que la única vez que veo a mi padre es cuando mi madre me hace ir a la corte para que le pueda mostrar al juez que esta criando una adolescente por sí sola y no está recibiendo ni de cerca suficiente pago para hacerlo.

—Podríamos ir a buscarlo —digo, y ella sacude la cabeza.

—Si quisiera verme, lo haría —dice—. ¿Podemos regresar a tu casa?

—Claro —digo, y se cómo Tanya soporta la vida con su madre. Cómo soporta el hecho de no ver nunca a su padre. No tiene más opción.

De vuelta en mi casa, Tanya ayuda a mi madre a examinar las bandejas para servir de nuevo y yo las observo, a mi madre preguntándole a Tanya acerca de la escuela y Edward, y Tanya resplandeciendo con su atención.

—Bueno, serán ocho semanas muy pronto —dice—. Ese es el tiempo más largo que he estado saliendo con alguien. ¡Vamos a hacer un aniversario de dos meses!

—Él parece muy simpático —dice mamá, inspeccionando cuidadosamente otra bandeja.

—Lo es —dice Tanya—. El día después de la primera vez que hablamos, de hecho me siguió la pista hasta aquí y llamó. ¿No es eso una dulzura?

Trago y me miro las manos. Están convertidas en puños encima de la mesa. Me obligo a relajarlas.

—Es encantador —dice mi madre—. Bella Bear, ¿qué estás haciendo esta noche?

—Deberes. —No puedes hacer los deberes tú sola un sábado por la noche —dice Tanya—. Puedes pasar el rato conmigo y con Edward.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no.

—De acuerdo, porque toda cita necesita tres personas —digo.

—Sólo vamos a hacer los deberes en mi casa —dice Tanya, y mira a mi madre—. Lo juro, Edward estudia incluso más que Bella. A veces cuando estoy alrededor de ellos puedo sentir que me hago más inteligente. Así que, de verdad, la necesito a mi alrededor todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, creo que ya eres muy lista —dice mamá, y Tanya sonríe, con un brillo intenso, tan feliz.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Pero si quieres que Bella vaya contigo, por mi está bien, y gracias por ayudarme con la inspección de todas las bandejas.

—Me gusta hacer cosas como estas —dice Tanya, y me sonríe burlonamente—¿Ves? Tu madre quiere que vengas —se levanta y tira de mí para ponerme de pie—. Subamos a tu habitación. Necesito arreglarme la sombra de ojos y esas cosas.

—Vale, ¿por qué me quieres a tu alrededor otra vez cuando se supone que estás con Edward? —digo cuando estamos en mi cuarto y ella coge prestadas algunas de las sombras de ojos de mi madre.

—Sólo pensé que sería divertido para nosotros pasar el rato como hicimos anoche.

—Pero realmente no pasamos el rato anoche —digo—. Fuimos a una fiesta —intento no mirar su cuello. Intento no pensar en nada en absoluto.

—Hicimos algo más que pasar el rato. Primero vimos una película, ¿recuerdas? Y no es como no hubieras salido antes con nosotros. Incluso viniste a jugar a los bolos con nosotros en nuestra primera cita, ¿te acuerdas? Bueno, no nuestra primera cita oficial, pero ya sabes. Estabas allí.

—Todo el mundo estaba allí, Tanya. Era la fiesta de la fundación del colegio. ¡Incluso mis padres estaban allí!

_Esa noche… la recuerdo. Recuerdo cómo Tanya había venido con nosotros porque su madre estaba trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre, y por eso tanto ella como mis padre y yo habíamos estado jugando a los bolos. Mis padres incluso jugaron bastante bien, para ser ellos, y entonces Edward había venido y saludado. _

—_Hey, Bella, Tanya —había dicho—. ¿Cómo va eso? _

—_Bien —había mascullado yo, recordando la fiesta en la que habíamos estado la noche pasada. Cómo había hablado conmigo y después se había ido con Tanya._

_Cómo había llamado a mi casa aquella mañana y yo había pensado por un descabellado segundo, que había llamado para hablar conmigo, pero entonces, cuando Tanya me escuchó decir, ¿Edward?__ me había agarrado del brazo, sonriendo abiertamente, y susu__rró:_

—_Bella, ¡me ha llamado aquí! Y después de que sólo le mencionara por encima que probablemente te vería hoy. Le gusto completamente. Asique yo había dicho: _

—_Espera, Tanya está aquí —y le pasé el teléfono a ella, plasmando una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando Tanya había reído y hablado y terminado diciendo: _

—_Bueno, quizás te veré esta noche en el sitio de los bolos —y se giró en redondo dando una vuelta después de que hubiera colgado el teléfono. _

—_Todo se ve mucho mejor de repente, —Tanya le había dicho a Edward luego, cuando papá rodó la bola por la otra pista de bolos, y había visto a Edward ruborizarse y decir, _

—_Oh. Am, gracias, —antes de que me levantara y fingiera que quería ver a mi madre intentar no aterrizar su bola en el canal también. _

_Había terminado pasando la mayoría de la noche prácticamente pegada a mis padres, fingiendo que no veía a Tanya y Edward hablando a tan solo unos pasos de mí. Edward había intentado actuar como si no estuviera ahí sólo por Tanya, lo que era agradable de su parte, pero sus tontas preguntas (¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? Siento que no pudiéramos hablar más, lo que no era una pregunta y era sólo él siendo agradable desde que terminó yéndose con Tanya tan pronto como ella había llegado y lo había visto) fueron todo lo que preguntó, como si Tanya lo tuviera tan tímido que no pudiera pensar en nada que decir más que la misma cosa una y otra vez. Finalmente, Tanya había dicho._

—_Oh oh. ¿Ves como la cara de Bella está toda fruncida, Edward? Sólo parece así cuando está molesta. Bella, ¿te está arruinando la concentración en los bolos? _

—_Oh —Edward me había dicho—. No era mi intención, es decir, obviamente estaba hablando, pero no era mi intención molestarte. _

—_Estoy bien —dije tan cuidadosamente como pude, y vi a Tanya susurrar algo en el oído de Edward. Edward se había ruborizado, pero luego miró a Tanya. Ella sonrió su sonrisa, la sonrisa, era para él, y cuando se fueron unos pocos minutos después, fingí que estaba bien. La había abrazado automáticamente pero no escuché lo que me susurró al oído. No podía soportar escucharlo._

_Había fingido que no tomó el brazo de Edward y se fue con él._

_Había llorado por lo que se sentía para siempre esa noche, pero no era para siempre._

Lo había aprendido cuando Tanya vino el día siguiente y me contó todo lo que había pasado.

Me había sentado ahí, escuchándola hablar sobre Edward hasta que estuve segura de que era mil años más vieja y el universo estaba al borde de la muerte, pero sólo había pasado una hora. Sólo una pequeña hora, y cuando Tanya se fue a prepararse para encontrarse con Edward, quien iba a salir con ella por una pizza (―¡Sólo él y yo!‖), me hice un ovillo en mi cama y esperé para llorar otra vez.

Nunca lo hice. Estaba demasiado triste para las lágrimas, herida de una profunda y sin nombre forma que me hacía sentir avergonzada (Tanya era mi mejor amiga) y enfadada (¡Había hablado con él primero! ¿Por qué no había querido seguir hablando conmigo? ¿Por qué?), y al final, tan sólo aparté todo.

—Hey, tienes que arreglarte para salir —dice Tanya ahora—. ¡Oh! Deberías llevar tu camisa púrpura. Te queda bien.

—De verdad no creo que debiera ir —digo, sentándome en mi cama—. Anoche fue lo suficientemente raro y…

—¿Raro? ¿Por qué era raro? ¿Edward y yo parecemos raros? ¿Parece él raro?

—No —digo automáticamente, para parar la preocupación en su voz.

—Algo estaba raro, lo sé —dice— Tu cara está toda tensa y sé lo que eso significa. ¿Estás segura de que no te dijo nada sobre mí?

—¿En verdad importa? —digo, mi voz alzándose—. Es decir, hola, no es como si estuvieras pensando en él toda la noche, Tanya. Estuviste con Greg, ¿recuerdas?

—No estaba con él —dice, su voz aguda—. Era sólo… ya sabes cómo las cosas pasan a veces, ¿verdad? —se aleja del aparador y se sienta a mi lado—. De acuerdo, quizás no lo sepas, pero si estuvieras bailando con un chico muy lindo y te estuviera diciendo lo genial que eres, ¿no te gustaría?

Una parte de mi quería gritar. ―No, ¡no lo haría! ¡Porque estaría feliz con Edward! pero otra parte de mi sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Recuerda como deseaba cosas que no debería anoche. Como hice cosas que no debería haber hecho anoche.

—Puede que me gustara —murmuro, y ella suspira y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No es Edward quien está siendo raro, —dice—. Bueno, sí lo es, pero está… bien. Ayer, me dijo que quería hablar en el colegio, y sé lo que eso significa. Él ha terminado antes y yo sólo… Yo soy quien dice que quiero hablar. Soy yo quien… —se sienta y sorbe por la nariz una vez, mirando mi colcha—. Él no puede romper conmigo, Bella. Me gusta y no… no quiero que se termine todavía. Eso es por lo que tienes que venir esta noche. Si estás ahí, nosotros dos no podemos hablar, y voy a hacerle recordar porque al principio nos juntamos. Voy a hacerle ver lo genial que estamos, y entonces todo irá bien.

—Pero… —¿podría estar en lo cierto? ¿Podría Edward querer romper con ella? Tanya nunca había perdido ningún chico hasta que ella quisiera que se fuera.

—¿Así que vendrás esta noche? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor? —dice, y Tanya, la Tanya siempre perfecta y que siempre sabe qué hacer, tiene lagrimas en los ojos. Asiento y me abraza. —Gracias. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir con nosotros, y eso no es mucho, ¿verdad? Además, no es como si tuvieras algo que hacer de todos modos.

—Cierto —digo, y trago alrededor del bulto que ha aumentado en mi garganta ante el recordatorio de que no tengo vida social.

—Hey, no lo digas así. Sólo necesitas un chico al que le gustes y pasará. Ya verás —parpadea muy rápido hacia mí—. ¿Cómo se ve la sombra de ojos?

—Maravillosa —digo, y me levanto, mirándome al espejo—. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como Bella —dice, y viene y se para tras de mí, abrazándome y sonriendo a nuestro reflejo—. Como mi mejor amiga.

No maravillosa. Ni siquiera guapa. Me veo como yo misma, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique. Sé lo que eso significa, y no es nada bueno.

Corriente.

Aburrida.

Sola.

0o0o0o0

La casa de Tanya está tranquila y vacía, y me quedo de pie vacilante en la cocina mientras revisa sus mensajes.

La casa de Tanya parece lo suficientemente normal. Tanya deja caer las cosas en el suelo, su madre deja a medio comer las latas de caramelos de menta que siempre tiene consigo por todas partes, pero todavía no me he sentido cómoda aquí.

No creo que Tanya lo haga tampoco. Pero ahora me siento incluso más incómoda de lo habitual.

No puedo creer que Edward este viniendo. No puedo creer que yo esté aquí. ¿Por qué una vez estuve de acuerdo con esto de nuevo? Porque quiero verlo. No estoy aquí por Tanya. Estoy aquí por mí, y soy terrible. Soy terrible y ninguna clase de amiga en absoluto y yo… No puedo evitarlo. Todavía quiero verlo.

Tanya cuelga el teléfono y comienza a jugar con los quemadores de la hornilla, volviéndolos círculos rojos incandescentes, iluminando la hornilla, y luego apagándolos.

—¿Sabes que algunas hornillas tienen cosas sobre ellas? —dice—. Como, cosas pegajosas que pones en las sartenes.

Por supuesto que sí, mi madre tiene una hornilla de gas, pero la boca de Tanya esta apretada firmemente y esta parpadeando muy rápido, la forma en que lo hace cuando quiere estar enfadada, pero realmente esta triste.

—¿Qué pasó cuando comprobaste tus mensajes? —le digo. Tanya frunce el ceño.

—Oh, lo de siempre. Mamá está trabajando hasta tarde y, por cierto, piensa que parezco que le he puesto un poco de carga, y papá no llamó —suspira y suavemente patea la parte inferior del horno con un pie—. ¿Por qué mis padres me odian?

—No te odian —le digo—. Tu mamá es… es cómo es, y tu papá ¿no siempre está lejos si parece que habrá otra cosa legal?

—Siempre hay otra cosa legal —dice Tanya—. Soy como este hueso que él y mamá luchan por conseguir. A veces pienso que podría ser un perro o un jarrón y todavía actuarían exactamente igual —me mira—.

Y no miento y digo que no es verdad.

—Saben que no eres un perro o un jarrón —digo y no estoy mintiendo. Creo que los padres de Tanya saben que existe y que es su hija. Sólo que no creo que a ninguno de ellos les importe. No es importante para ellos, como debería ser, y sé que es muy duro para ella. Me acerco a donde está de pie y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. —Eres mejor que ambos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Totalmente.

—Nunca trataría a mi hijo como ellos, cuando tenga hijos, los hare quererme más que nada.

—No tendrás que hacerlos quererte, Tanya. Simplemente lo harán

—No, a veces tienes que hacer que la gente te quiera

—No puedes hacer que alguien te quiera.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Solo sé lo que ellos quieren que seas y, eventualmente, lo harán.

—Eso es… —horrible, quiero decir, pero la mirada en el rostro de Tanya, una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, me detiene—. Pero ¿qué pasa con ser una misma?

—¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? —dice—. Quiero decir, mírate. Eres pequeña y tranquila, por lo que los chicos nunca se enteran de ti. Eso es porque son estúpidos y sólo piensan en apariencias y cosas, por supuesto, pero aún así.

—De acuerdo —digo, ofendida, y mi voz se quiebra.

—No estés triste- Dice Tanya—. Sera diferente con el tiempo, estoy segura de eso. Además tus padres te aman de una manera locamente impresionante, y sabes que te quiero. Si pudiera tener una hermana, serías tú totalmente, pero me gusta pensar que ya somos hermanas. ¿No crees eso?

—Sí —digo, pero me pregunto si hay hermanas allí donde una se siente como si fuera una sombra de la otra. Si hay una chica con una hermana que a veces la hace sentir como nada.

—Oh mierda, Edward estará aquí pronto —dice Tanya—. ¿Esperas aquí abajo y lo dejas entrar por mí? Tengo que ir a prepararme.

—Pero te ves genial —digo, aterrada. Quiero verlo, pero ¡no quiero estar a solas con él!

—Tengo que parecer perfecta —dice—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él durante unos minutos.

—Tanya…

—Está bien, no hables. Sólo haz los deberes con él. Puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad? Vamos a hacer los deberes esta noche de todos modos.

—Tanya —digo de nuevo, pero corre escaleras arriba gritando:—Tú eres más grande que nunca, Bella Bear —y sé que nada del cohibido Edward yendo arriba conseguirá que baje antes de que esté lista.

Agarro mis deberes y trato de averiguar dónde sentarme. ¿En el extraño banco pequeño de la puerta principal? No, porque entonces se verá como si estuviera esperándolo y yo… Bueno, la cosa es que lo hago.

**Aquí están 2 capítulos juntos es como una disculpa por no subir el fin de semana.**

**Espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews.**

**Besos dianass**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Termino por sentarme en la mesa de la cocina, y cuando el timbre suena brinco en seguida y luego quiero darme un puntapié cuando abro la puerta y Edward dice:

—Esto es nuevo. Siempre tengo que tocar el timbre más de una vez antes de que… ah. Bella. Hola.

—Oye —digo, y miro el suelo, no a él—. Tanya está arriba preparándose. Ella estará abajo en un minuto y luego ustedes dos… no importa. Ella estará abajo pronto.

—Ah. Bien —él dice, y empuja el pelo de su frente con una mano. Su pelo se echa atrás en seguida, y miro la caída de los hilos manchados con una avaricia que me asusta.

No lo miro por lo general tanto tiempo, pero yo he estado esperando y lamentando que él no debería verme aquí y ahora él se sonroja un poco y quiero tocarlo tanto que mi estómago está todo caliente y tembloroso con ello, y mis dedos también tiemblan.

—Deberíamos sentarnos —digo al mismo tiempo que él dice:

—¿Quieres sentarte? —y no nos sentamos, nos sonreímos y estamos de pie aquí, riéndonos el uno del otro.

Es Edward, me digo, sólo Edward. Puedo hacer esto. Lo he conocido desde siempre y somos amigos y él sale con mi mejor amiga. Y yo tengo que hacer esto, ser normal. Dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Dejar de desearlo.

Señalo la sala en la cual nadie en la casa de Tanya alguna vez se sienta, y él ladea su cabeza y susurra.

—Estoy realmente un poco asustado con aquel cuarto.

—Yo también —digo, y todavía sonreímos abiertamente el uno al otro. Parece que no puedo dejar de sonreír, y él parece feliz, como si él estuviera contento de estar aquí. Yo podría extender la mano y tocar su mano. Él está así de cerca. Yo podría tocar su mano y deslizar mis dedos por su brazo y él se inclinaría hacia mí y…

—¡Ya bajo! —Tanya llama desde arriba, y por supuesto él sonríe y está feliz de estar aquí. Su novia está aquí.

Giro y me dirijo hacia la sala de estar, parpadeando con prisa para evitar unas estúpidas lágrimas que queman mis ojos, y después de un momento oigo que él me sigue. Me siento en el sillón reclinable, así él y Tanya pueden tener el sofá, y luego podré decir:

—Ah, mis libros, yo tengo que ir a buscarlos —y dirigirme hacia la cocina entonces no tendré que mirarlo más. Y volveré y estaré limpia de corazón y mente, lo juro, sólo necesito un segundo. O doce.

En la cocina, recojo mis cosas y luego me lanzó a la nevera y descanso mi cabeza contra ella. Entonces agarros tres sodas, dos de uva y una de cerveza de raíz y me dirijo a la sala de estar. Estoy tranquila. Estoy relajada. Esto estará bien. Excepto que no es así. El silencio se cae cuando le doy su soda, un silencio con el que estoy familiarizada, un silencio que conozco, y lo miró, y lo veo echar su vista lejos como si él me estuviera mirando, su garganta intenta tragar.

Tanya baja, finalmente, y cuando ella lo hace estoy segura que ella debe ver con que fuerza trato de no mirar a Edward y como él procura no mirarme. Tomo un sorbo de mi soda. Mi garganta se siente gruesa, obstruida, y es tan difícil tragar que solo pasa un poquito de líquido.

—Entonces, hola —nos dice Tanya a nosotros dos—. ¿Eso es lo qué se dice cuándo alguien entra, sabes? ¿Por qué están tan callados ustedes dos?

—¿Yo … es que es la única cerveza de raíz? —Edward dice, y afecto a mi cabeza porque no confío en mí como para decir algo.

—Bien, supongo que eso cuenta como hablar —Tanya dice, y sonríe abiertamente a Edward—. Afortunado tú, consigues un beso —ella se inclina hacia él. Edward se levanta, y Tanya se congela.

—Voy a conseguir otra soda —él dice, y se dirige hacia la cocina.

—Voy contigo —dice Tanya.

—Está bien, ya vuelvo —él dice, y Tanya sonríe y dice:

—Apúrate —su voz juguetona, pero cuándo él se ha ido, ella me mira y susurra—: Viste eso, ¿verdad?

—Yo… lo lamento —digo, y lo hago, pero no como ella piensa. Siento que Edward y yo nos hayamos besado, pero no tanto como debería hacerlo.

–No lo hagas. Arreglaré esto —ella dice, y se dirige a la cocina. Después de un segundo oigo ruidos; la voz de ella, suave, y la voz de él, calmada también, y luego silencio total. Silencio de besos. Dejé mi soda.

He doblado los dedos con la presión de mis manos. Edward vuelve después de un minuto, su mirada fija se une a la mía, y veo que él sostiene una cerveza de raíz.

—Me gusta esto más que la uva —él dice, y hay algo en sus ojos, algo… Algo que hace que tome aliento, y que la noche pasada de repente esté en el cuarto con nosotros, todo alrededor de nosotros. Me obligo a decir:

—A mí también, obviamente —y mantengo firme mi propio agarre, cubriendo las abolladuras lo mejor que puedo.

—Lo sé —él dice, y se ruboriza. ¿Dónde está Tanya? ¿Qué hace ella en la cocina?

—¿Empezaste la lectura de historia? —él dice, como si él tratara de parecer normal, pero él no lo hace, en absoluto, y me pregunto qué piensa.

—No, todavía no —digo, y no parezco normal tampoco, entonces llamo:

—¿Tanya? —porque aunque yo esté bien aquí con él, es sólo que… estamos solos.

—Yo, anoche —él dice—. Yo… la cosa es que, no pensé que eso pasaría, pero yo…

—¿Por qué se miran tan intensamente ustedes dos? —Tanya dice, y alzo la vista y veo que ella está de pie en la entrada mirándonos—. Y Bella, me fui como por dos minutos, máximo. ¿Dónde pensaste que me había ido?

—Yo… estábamos aquí esperándote —digo rápidamente, las palabras salen de mí–. Deberías sentarte. En el sofá.

—¿Quieres decir con mi propio novio? —Tanya dice, y mira a Edward, haciendo rodar sus ojos, pero entonces sonríe abiertamente hacía mí y se sienta al lado de él. —Entonces, ¿están listos para prestarme atención ahora? —ella dice, y lo besa.

Contemplo mi libro de historia y luego lo abro. No estoy en la página correcta, pero no importa. No lo miro. Trato de no pensar en Tanya y Edward besándose. Trato de no preguntarme que iba a decir antes de que ella entrara. Trato de no pensar en que sé cómo se siente su boca. Cómo sabe.

Alzo la vista y Tanya pone mala cara, agradablemente, pero sus ojos están preocupados y Edward no la besa, está abriendo su propio libro de historia. Él me mira, directamente a mí, y luego él traga y mira lejos.

—Deberíamos empezar —él dice, y Tanya dice:

—Yo debería haber sabido que Bella aquí lograría ponerte vergonzoso y ponerte todo ―Chico Estudioso. Bella, realmente me debes una por llevarte a mi verdadero novio.

—Sí —digo con un nudo en mi garganta—. Sé que lo hago.

Comencé a relajarme un poco después de trabajar por un rato. Por todo lo que a Tanya no le importan las tareas escolares, cuando es algo que quiere hacer, como el reportaje de investigación individual que nos fue asignado como parte de la nota, entrega todo de sí. Hasta más. En octavo grado, ella hizo un impresionante proyecto interactivo sobre Broadway. Escribió sobre actores y actrices que fueron buenos en sus días, y uso sus historias en un reportaje, casi un libro por su longitud, sobre lo que Broadway representa para aquellos que hicieron parte de las obras que lo hicieron importante. Era tan bueno que nuestra profesora de Inglés quisiera hablar con la mamá de Tanya para intentar publicarlo, pero la mamá de Tanya está siempre ocupada, y en la ceremonia de fin de curso ella tuvo que irse temprano, incluso antes de que Tanya recibiera su premio.

—Aquí —dice ella, empujando a un lado el libro que sostenía—. Ahora sé exactamente cuál será la propuesta para mi proyecto la lucha de Broadway para mantener a raya a los siempre crecientes miembros de los medios de comunicación.

—Wow —digo, y ella sonríe. —¡Lo sé! Genial ¿Verdad?

—Mucho.

Ella se estira y se inclina hacia Edward.

—¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé aun. Tal vez algo sobre como los artistas ejercen en una sociedad donde los fondos son más difíciles y difíciles de encontrar, y como ya no hay verdaderas estrellas en el campo. Al menos no de las que todos escuchan.

—Porque no hay dinero en ello, justo como decías —dice Tanya—. Es fácil ser famoso por solo ser alguien, y eso es lo que normalmente paga. O por lo menos te da algo —ella me mira—. ¿Qué haces?

Me encojo, y Tanya empuja mi pierna con su pie, sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé. Son zapatos, por supuesto. Tu obsesión. Es genial. Extraña, pero genial.

—No creo que sea extraño —dice Edward—. Quiero decir, nunca he estado en tantos shows de Broadway como tú, como cuantos, ¿cincuenta? Pero no digo que estés obsesionada.

—Eso es diferente —dice Tanya, enrojeciendo—. ¿Por qué eres tan mezquino? Bella, ¿No está siendo mezquino?

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que decir. ―Si Se supone que tengo que decir que ―Si y Tanya dirá: ―Gracias fingiendo estar triste, y entonces coqueteara con Edward y se presionara contra él y… ¿Por qué Tanya tiene que hacerme sentir tan mal a veces?

—Bien, ahora los dos están siendo mezquinos —dice Tanya, abrigando sus abrazos a su alrededor, lo cual consigue hacerla ver triste y realza su pecho al mismo tiempo.

—Lamento que Broadway no sea tan bueno como lo que tu llamas arte, Edward. Lamento no querer leer sobre zapatos o gastarme años haciendo unos que nadie verá porque ¿Quién mira los pies?

—Necesito algo de aire —dice Edward, y se levanta bruscamente, caminando fuera del cuarto. Después de un segundo, escucho la puerta del patio deslizándose.

—Oh mierda —dice Tanya. Miro el piso.

—¿Crees que es extraño que me gusten los zapatos? ¿De verdad?

—No —dice ella, mirando hacia la puerta y sacudiendo su cabeza—. Quiero decir, no realmente. Es diferente, pero funciona para ti. Tú qué… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con respecto a Edward? Quiero decir, los chicos se han molestado conmigo antes, pero siempre ha sido por cosas como que no quiero estar con ellos o por hablar con otro chico. No entiendo por qué está molesto. No he dicho nada malo sobre él o su arte —ella se muerde su labio inferior por un segundo—. Bueno, no algo realmente malo. ¿Irías a hablar con él? ¿Ver cuán molesto esta?

—No veo como pueda… yo realmente no quiero involucrarme, Tanya.

—¿Involucrarte? Vamos, Bella. Tú sólo tienes que descubrir si está molesto conmigo. Es hacer una pregunta, y lo has hecho antes. Además, él no se fue contra ti.

—Él no se fue contra ti, tampoco. Él solo salió a tomar un respiro, y tú tal vez deberías salir y…

Me detuve cuando Tanya apretó más los brazos a su alrededor, no para mostrar sus pechos como antes, si no porque está realmente molesta.

—No te conté todo sobre anoche —dice—. Le pregunté… le pregunté a Greg si quería salir conmigo. Quería demostrar que puedo besar a otro y que sería como besar a Edward. Pero no sería así. Sigo pensando sobre que haría él si me viera, y no sería como si estuviera con otro chico. Ni siquiera puedo… ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo enfadándose o algo así. Solo puedo verlo dejándome y —ella se detiene, me mira—. No podría soportarlo. Y lamento haber dicho lo que dije, sobre tú y tus zapatos. No estás enfadada conmigo ¿verdad?

—Solo… dolida —digo, y Tanya me mira, sorprendida.

—Oh —dice ella después de un momento, su voz baja—. No quise… cuando digo cosas como esa, no pretendo que suenen mal. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, te quiero. Sabes eso también ¿verdad?

Asiento, porque lo sé, y Tanya sonríe y se pone de pie, golpeándome suavemente con su rodilla cuando no la sigo.

—Vamos —dice ella, feliz de nuevo—. Habla con Edward. Prepararé algo de comer para él. Y para nosotras también, por supuesto.

Me quedo mirándola, celosa, me molesto conmigo misma por ello y ella muerde su labio.

—Realmente lo siento. Soy una persona horrible. No deberías salir conmigo, y ahora ya sabes porque mis padres nunca quieren estar a mi alrededor.

Su voz se quiebra en las últimas palabras, y yo sé exactamente por qué Tanya es como es, por qué es tan rápida en decir palabras que hieren más de lo que ella piensa. Sé por qué se asusta tanto de ser dejada atrás. Porque le ha pasado.

—Tus padres apestan. Demasiado —digo—. Y he querido estar contigo desde que íbamos al kínder.

—¿De verdad?

Asiento.

—Gracias —susurra, abrazándome, y entonces me deja y me empuja hacia la puerta del patio, caminamos juntas hacia la puerta sin pasar a través de ella. —Míralo —dice ella—. ¿No es lindo?

Lo miro. Él está parado afuera, a sólo unos pasos del patio de Tanya, con su cabeza hacia abajo, sus ojos cerrados. Se ve cansado y triste y yo quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien.

—Él está bien —digo, y Tanya ríe y abre la puerta, empujándome a través de ella suavemente. Empujándome hacia Edward. Él se da la vuelta mientras lo hago, y tomo un paso hacia él. Escucho a Tanya tarareando, feliz; mientras cierra la puerta, y yo quiero dar la vuelta, atravesarla y rogarle que me deje allí dentro.

Pero realmente quiero quedarme aquí fuera un poco más.

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Dejen review porfa.**

**Besos dianass**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

-Edward? —dije, con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo no temblara de esa manera solo por decir su nombre.

—Hey —él dijo, girándose a medias hacia mí, la luz que se suponía brillaba sobre el jardín trasero y exponía a los potenciales ladrones o la hierba o lo que sea estaba allí solo por él en este momento, solo brillando sobre él, y él es magnífico, y lo besé.

Lo besé, y él me besó, debería haber tocado su cabello, debería haber memorizado la sensación de su boca, debería haber hecho más que solo pensar ―si, esto es, si esto es por lo que he estado esperando, así es como tenía que ser".

—Tanya está muy preocupada —dije, pero las palabras llegaron demasiado rápido, como si al no sacarlas lo suficientemente rápido de mi boca dejaría de pensar. Deja de querer—, a ella le gustas mucho —y ahora mi voz se estaba agrietando pero yo no estaba triste, no lo estoy. Me obligué a mi misma a sonreír, extendiendo mi boca anchamente—, ella incluso te hará algo para comer. Ella nunca ha hecho eso por otro muchacho.

Él me miró, y yo me pregunté si él podía mirar dentro de mi cabeza, si podía ver las palabras que yo no había dicho en voz alta, y que no me iba a atrever a decir.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —él dijo, todavía mirándome, sentí mi sonrisa deslizarse, desvanecerse, y el silencio que cayó sobre nosotros era tan lleno que no pude escuchar nada, ni el silbido de mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho, ni los sonidos a nuestro alrededor; insectos, el viento, y los otros distantes estruendos en la vida de otros en casas construidas cerca pero no demasiado por que cuando miras por la ventana todo lo que pretendemos estar viendo es lo nuestro.

Pero Edward no es mío.

—Estoy bien —dije. Miré sobre mi hombro, atrapé una vista de Tanya moviéndose por la cocina, con gracia fluida incluso cuando hacía algo tan ordinario como hacer palomitas. Ella pondría manteca extra solo porque sabía que a mí me gustaba, yo sabía eso sobre ella justo como se que ella tuvo varicela cuando tenía cuatro años y tenía una cicatriz en su tobillo derecho debido a eso, el único lugar en el que se había marcado, su madre le dijo que había sido mala por haber hecho eso y la hizo llorar.

—Estoy bien —dije de nuevo, y esta vez cuando miré hacia Edward me obligué a mi misma a mirarlo con Tanya la primera vez, aquella primera noche en la fiesta al final del verano, y luego todos los momentos que vinieron, después de la escuela, semanas de ellos juntos. Semanas. Lo hacía porque tenía que ver lo que era real.

—Deberías entrar y hablar con ella —dije—. Te daré cinco minutos de privacidad y entonces voy a entrar, agarro mis cosas y me voy.

Él miró al suelo.

—¿Estas? —él limpió su garganta—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Si.

No.

Si.

Cantaba internamente, me forcé a encogerme de hombros, a decir ―claro sin palabras porque justo ahora no podía manejar ninguna.

—Yo… Bella —él dijo acercándose un paso.

Mis dedos se encogieron dentro de las zapatillas, esperando. Esperando a lo que sea que estuviera por venir.

—Yo solo… Tengo que saber algo. ¿Recuerdas… te acuerdas de la fiesta antes de que la escuela empezara? ¿Tú estabas en el estudio y yo entré y, hablamos?

Asentí. Vi su tórax trabajar, pálida piel atrapada por el brillo de la luz que caía sobre la oscuridad.

—Yo realmente quería seguir hablando —él dijo. Las palabras salieron en un susurro—, y cuando llamé a tu casa al día siguiente, no llamé por Tanya, Bella. Yo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —

—Si —él dijo, y su voz fue áspera, intensa, y nosotros estábamos demasiado cerca como para tocarnos, pero no lo estábamos.

Pero podía sentir todo a nuestro alrededor. Con cada respiración que yo tomaba estaba la promesa de su piel tocando la mía, y yo quería aquello.

Quería que nos besáramos de nuevo, quería que él me besara, lo quería a él. Lo quiero, y él me está mirando cómo me miraba la noche pasada. Él me está mirando como si quisiera besarme.

—Edward —dije, sonando como una súplica. Tenía miedo de esto, de él, de mí, sobré él y yo, pero no lo suficiente, no como debería. Entonces su cabeza bajó hacia la mía y yo me elevé en mis pies, anhelando encontrarlo, y entonces… Y entonces la mamá de Tanya gritó:

—¡¿Quién diablos aparcó su auto en mi cochera?

La madre de Tanya está en la cocina todavía gritando a Tanya, quien está mirando fijamente el tazón de palomitas de maíz que se ha caído al suelo. Edward y yo acabábamos de entrar en la casa, el momento entre nosotros interrumpido, ambos parpadeando y volviéndonos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo. Ambos tensándonos ante el sonido de la voz de la madre de Tanya.

—¿Por qué aparcaste en el garaje? —la mamá de Tanya le dice—. Sabes que no debes hacerlo.

—Dijiste que trabajabas hasta tarde y yo…

—Oh, así que cuando me voy tratando de mantenernos, ¿no puedes molestarte en subir los escalones de la entrada?

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Tanya, agachándose para recoger las palomitas de maíz dispersas, y la taza rota que una vez sostuvo.

—¿Y estas comiendo ahora? Tanya, cariño, no debes comer después de las cuatro. Irá directamente a tus caderas. Confía en mí, lo sé.

—Mamá —dijo Tanya, sin enojo, sólo tristemente—. Tengo… Edward está aquí. Y Bella. ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

—Oh —dijo la mamá de Tanya—. Por supuesto, te estoy molestando. Bien, no te preocupes por mí. No necesito comer o sentarme y descansar ni nada.

Tengo que llegar a Tanya antes de que esto empeore, tengo que parar esto, así que di un paso a la cocina y digo:

—Hey, Tanya, estaba hablando con Edward y… oh, hiciste palomitas de maíz. ¡Gracias!

Miro a la mamá de Tanya y me fuerzo a sonreírle cuando realmente solo quería patearla por ser tan abominable.

—Me siento tan hambrienta a veces, y Tanya dijo que no quería desordenar nada en la cocina porque usted podría querer algo cuando llegara a casa, pero le suplique hasta que lo hizo.

—Bien, ahora no hay comida —dijo su madre—. Tanya hizo un desorden.

—No es tan malo —dijo Edward, entrando también en la cocina, y mirando el suelo—. Deberías ver algunas de las cosas que he dejado caer en la cocina.

—Oh, hola —dijo la madre de Tanya, sonriéndole a Edward, revoloteando pestañas, y vi la mueca de Tanya.

—Sólo quise decir que es un lío limpiar comida derramada. Estoy segura de que hubiera deseado que hubiera chicos que se parecieran a ti cuando estaba en la escuela. No hace tanto tiempo, ya sabes.

Tanya puso sus ojos en blanco ante eso, y Edward sonrió apretadamente a su mamá. Me arrodillo y empiezo a recoger algunas palomitas de maíz y piezas del tazón. Tanya se agacha a mi lado, sus manos sacudiéndose mientras hace lo mismo.

—Estoy exhausta —dice su madre—. Me voy a la cama, Tanya no seas ruidosa.

—No lo seré —dijo Tanya, y nosotros tres limpiamos silenciosamente. —Deberían irse —dijo Tanya cuando acabamos, y Edward dice:

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? Tanya asiente y lo besa. Mi estomago se retuerce y me odio por eso. Edward me echa un vistazo y yo aparto la vista, fingiendo que todavía estoy buscando en el suelo pedacitos perdidos de palomitas de maíz o del tazón.

Cuando el se ha ido, Tanya viene y se queda a mi lado. Llora, mordiendo su labio para no hacer ningún ruido, la abrazo con fuerza, deseando que pudiera hacer que la mamá de Tanya vea lo que le hace a su hija.

Sabiendo que si lo hiciera, eso no lo haría diferente. Tanya no quiere pasar la noche en mi casa, y me marcho pocos minutos más tarde, diciéndole a ella que me llame si necesita cualquier cosa. Abrazo a mis padres cuando llego a casa.

—Los quiero —dije.

—Bien, por supuesto que lo haces, somos muy adorables —dice papá, guiñándome, y mamá sonríe, dice:

—¡Henry! —y luego—. Bella, cariño, ¿está todo bien?

Asentí. No lo estaba, pero mirarlos me hace recordar que en lo relacionado a los padres, tengo suerte.

Los domingos por la mañana son siempre un gran suceso en mi casa. Primero, mi madre nos despierta, y luego vamos a la iglesia. A mamá le gusta ir temprano al servicio porque… bueno, simplemente le gustan las mañanas, y punto. Normalmente estoy demasiado somnolienta para hacer algo, salvo no quedarme dormida, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en la noche anterior.

Acerca de cómo se veía Tanya cuando su madre estaba hablándole; agotada, triste y derrotada, de una forma en la que Tanya sólo luce en casa. Yo debería haber dicho algo más, algo que hiciera a su madre ser más agradable.

Debería haber… quizá nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho a la mamá de Tanya habría importado, incluso ser escuchado… pero podría haber hecho más. Podía haber hecho venir a Tanya a pasar la noche conmigo. Podía haberla llamado cuando llegué a casa y verificar por segunda vez para asegurarme que estaba bien. Podría dejar de querer a su novio. Podría dejar de pensar en Edward diciéndome que era a mí a quien había llamado esa primera vez que él y Tanya hablaron por teléfono.

En casa después de la iglesia, necesito un respiro de mí misma y de mis pensamientos. Me puse mis jeans favoritos y una de las viejas camisas de abogado de papá, de algodón azul oscuro que es suave contra mi piel y cuelga lo suficiente floja para lo que viene a continuación, que es el desayuno del domingo, y lo preferido por mamá para cocinar.

Mamá ama cocinar, pero los domingos por la mañana saca todo por lo alto, porque la comida favorita de papá es un gran desayuno y una vez a la semana a mamá le gusta ―complacerlo. Francamente, a veces me pregunto cómo sobrevive sin mamá. Sé que lo hizo, ella no había ni nacido hasta que el fue mayor de lo que soy ahora, y no se conocieron hasta que él estaba en sus cuarenta y ella estaba terminando su doctorado, pero aún así.

Es como si siempre hubieran estado juntos y ella, ella verdaderamente lo ama y quiere que esté bien. Tan bien como pueda estar. Hoy hizo tostadas francesas rellenas, llenando piezas de pan de huevo y mantequilla con una mezcla de crema de queso y helado de arándanos que había descongelado en la noche, y una frittata, que es básicamente un enorme pan lleno de huevos horneados, queso y verduras. También hay tocino, y zumo de naranja que ella misma exprimió.

—Kathy, ¿has mandado esta receta de tostada francesa a algún lugar? —dice papá cuando se centra en su desayuno, y mamá niega con su cabeza, sacando su cuaderno de recetas de concurso. (Por supuesto que tiene uno, en realidad, más de uno. Están por toda la casa. Y en su coche).

—Las entradas del desayuno son generalmente algún tipo de pan o pastelitos —dice mientras escribe—. Creo que la siguiente gran cosa serán panqueques que han sido convertidos en algún tipo de plato en capas. ¡Lasaña de panqueques! Oh, con sirope como salsa, y tal vez chocolate de avellanas esparcido como queso… —se fue callando poco a poco y comenzó a escribir más rápido, afuera de la zona de cocina de creación. Papá sonríe y palmea su mano no escritora.

—No te olvides de comer —le dice, y mamá asiente, y picoteando un trozo de beicon y acercándolo a su boca mientras escribe. Papá comienza a reír de inmediato. Yo resisto un poco más de tiempo, pero luego estoy riendo también.

—Oh, silencio —dice mamá, sonriendo y al fin llevándose el beicon a la boca. Después de tragar, dice—. ¿Henry como esta tu cadera?

—Se siente mejor que ayer.

Mamá lo mira.

—¿ Vas a llamar al doctor mañana?

—Por ti, cualquier cosa. —Le dice papá sonriéndole, y mamá le devuelve la sonrisa, entonces me miran a mí.

—Me sorprende que Tanya no esté aquí. Ustedes dos, bueno ustedes tres ahora, supongo desde que parece ser bastante serio lo de Edward, han estado muy juntos últimamente.

—¿Tenía Edward un amigo para ti? —dice papá.

—Papá, yo no… ¿Podemos no discutir mi vida social? —o la carencia de la misma.

—No estoy discutiendo. Estoy preguntando. Edward parece buen chico, así que pensé que tal vez conociera a alguien que pudieras…

—¡Papá! —dije de nuevo, y él mira a mi madre, quien niega con la cabeza hacia él.

—Conocerás a alguien —dice ella—. En algún lugar ahí fuera está el chico perfecto para ti, Bella Bear.

Lo está. Su nombre es Edward, y no puedo salir con él porque está saliendo con mi mejor amiga. Pero lo he besado.

—Estoy llena —digo, empezando a alejarme de la mesa—. Me voy a trabajar en mi tarea.

—¿No quieres salir?

—Mamá, todavía no son las once, nadie que conozca está levantado.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo están —dice, como si todo el mundo se levantara al amanecer los fines de semana—. Porque, Tanya normalmente ya estaba aquí.

—Si —murmuro y salgo de la cocina, me dirijo arriba a mi cuarto. Mamá tenía razón. Tanya normalmente está aquí. Normalmente la llamo cuando vuelvo a casa de la iglesia, incluso antes de cambiarme de ropa, y viene a comer con nosotros. Pero hoy, no la llamé. Hoy había estado intentando pensar en ella, me dije a mi misma que pensaba en ella, pero no lo estaba. No realmente. No como debería.

Seguía pensando en Edward. Seguía pensando en Edward, y no la había llamado porque me preguntaba si él me llamaría. Si hablaríamos sobre la noche pasada, o el beso, o ambos. No la he llamado porque si lo hago y él está con ella, no seré capaz de fingir que puede que le guste.

Y yo quiero. Quiero fingir que hay un ―él y yo. Quiero fingir que la primera vez que llamó a Tanya había sido diferente de lo que fue. Lo que ocurrió la mañana después de aquella fiesta de fin de verano fue esto:

_Tanya estaba lista, probándose algunos de los pintalabios de mamá y dejándolos tan pronto como se ponía uno porque no le gustaba ningún color, y el teléfono sonó. Yo contesté, dije. _

—_¿Hola? —y Edward dijo:_

—_Hola, ¿Bella? —y el corazón me latió en el pecho. Me sentí extrañamente débil pero feliz, apoyada contra la pared cuando Tanya me miró entornando los ojos y Edward dijo—: ¿Bella? Yo dije: _

—_¿Edward? —con su nombre saliendo como un chillido, y entonces hubo un silencio, un doloroso y lento silencio en el que yo sabía que tenía que decir algo pero quería que él dijera lo que fuera porque la última noche habíamos hablado, había tocado mi mano y había tenido esperanzas pero entonces él se puso a salir con Tanya. Con Tanya, quien estaba sonriendo y alisándose el pelo aunque yo fuera la única persona alrededor. Quien me estaba indicando con la mano que le pasara el teléfono. La miré fijamente y ella me susurró: _

—_Bella, ¡me ha llamado aquí! Y después de que apenas mencioné que probablemente te vería aquí. Definitivamente le gusto. _

—_Esto, am, Bella —dijo Edward, y Tanya dijo—: Dile que no estoy aquí. No, espera, di que estoy aquí. Oh, esto es tan romántico. Como, romántico de película. ¡Me llamó aquí! —se tocó la boca con los dedos de una mano y sonrió, perdida en sus recuerdos, y yo sabía que en lo que estaba pensando. _

_Se habían besado. Yo lo había visto. Se habían besado y lo había visto mirándola, todos los chicos la miran, todos los chicos la quieren, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Ella era Tanya, era preciosa. Esa era ella. _

—_Espera, Tanya está aquí —dije, y tragué el estúpido nudo de dolor que atascaba mi garganta. Y eso fue todo. Me paré durante unos momentos, observando a Tanya sonreír, escuchando su risa, y escuchando su parte de la conversación: _

—_¿En qué has estado pensando toda la noche? Yo también. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar con Bella ahora? No sé si puedo permitir eso. Apuesto a que le preguntarás qué he dicho acerca de tu técnica de besar, y, bueno, me temo que no tiene suficiente información para formarse todavía una opinión real. Necesito más muestras, sabes. Pero Bella dijo que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Sí, lo dijo. Escucha: —me sonrió burlonamente y sostuvo el teléfono, esperando._

—_Perfecto —dije, levantando un poco la voz, para que Edward pudiera oírme, y Tanya rió tontamente volviéndose para hablar con él. Me salí furtivamente de mi propia habitación como si no fuera mía en absoluto y me senté en las escaleras tratando de no llorar. Pensé que Edward me había llamado a mí. A mí._

Me permití pensar eso una vez, sólo una vez, y después lo olvidé. Me hice olvidarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo porque vi a mi mejor amiga empezar a verse con él. Observé que a ella empezaba a gustarle de verdad.

Vi cómo sus ojos relucían cuando veía a Edward de una manera en que nunca lo hacían por cualquier otro chico. Los vi juntos, no durante una semana o incluso dos, sino durante un mes. Ahora casi dos.

Pero ahora Edward y yo nos habíamos besado, y dijo que quería hablar conmigo cuando llamó. Quería hablar conmigo.

El teléfono suena entonces y salto. Espero, sin aliento, a que alguien conteste y oigo la voz de mi padre. Espero a que él diga mi nombre. Pero no lo hace. Finalmente llamo a Tanya por la tarde. Se está preparando para salir y dice que ha estado evitando sus llamadas pero ―lo cogí porque eres tú y te adoro. No hago preguntas, no digo ―¿A dónde vas a ir? o ―¿Con quién vas a ir?‖ No quiero oír sus respuestas.

—¿Te veo mañana? —dice, y yo digo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres conducir, o iras en el coche de Edward? —ni siquiera vacilo cuando digo su nombre.

—Conduciré yo —dice—. Oh, voy a irme. ¡La diversión espera!

—Ve por ella —digo, y me siento allí después de que ha colgado, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie en absoluto. No es…no es fácil, lo cual es extraño, pero no puedo continuar haciendo esto, no puedo continuar jugando al ―Y si... Tengo que recordar cómo son las cosas.

Cuando el teléfono suena después de la cena, contesto, imaginando que será alguna de las amigas del concurso de mamá llamando tan preocupadas por el fin de semana que llegaba, que era cuando los finalistas del Concurso de Cocina Familia Fabulosa. Pero es sólo un número equivocado, alguien que cuelga tan pronto como oye mi voz.

Intento no tomármelo como algo personal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento pena de mí misma. Me siento sola. Ojala el beso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ojala nunca hubiera ocurrido porque entonces no pensaría en ello cuando me estoy durmiendo.

No despertaría ruborizada, con mis brazos rodeando la nada. No estaría preguntándome lo que hagan Tanya y Edward hoy. No estaría preguntándome si él pensaba en mí.

Es martes por la noche. Normalmente estaría haciendo lo que siempre hago los martes por la noche, que es mi tarea, cena y tarea.

Pero esta noche no es normal. Esta noche estoy parada en frente de mi armario, frunciendo el ceño hacia mis vaqueros y camisetas, mirándolos uno por uno; manga larga, manga corta, linda (creo), era linda (el año pasado).

Finalmente me conformo con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta que mamá lavó con una carga de sábanas y blanqueador así que ahora estaba manchada en algunos lugares. Me gusta la aleatoriedad del patrón, el misterio de cómo y dónde el blanqueador destiñó el color de la camiseta. Los zapatos son cómodos. Mis zapatillas de lona rosadas, pero mis manos están temblando cuando ato los cordones.

Me miro a mi misma al espejo. Ojalá tuviera un sostén con relleno. Ojalá fuera más alta. Tengo un nudo en el estómago.

Apenas toqué mi cena, pero además papá no comió mucho de la suya tampoco. La llamada para los finalistas del Concurso de Cocina Familia Fabulosa llegaría este fin de semana, y mamá no podría venir lo suficientemente pronto. Papá y yo estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Incluso mamá lo estaba, y ha prometido dejar de cocinar las recetas enviadas por un tiempo ―cercano.

Pero ahora... ahora se supone que voy a la casa de Edward. A estudiar. Con él y Tanya. No quiero estar ahí. Estar yendo a su casa. El lunes, fui a la escuela con Tanya. Me dije a mi misma que toda la cosa con Edward tenía que terminar y me hice preguntarle:

—¿Qué hicieron anoche? Tanya sonrió y dijo: —Oh, ya sabes. Cosas.

Digo. —Edward —tan abiertamente como puedo, porque lo estoy intentando. De verdad lo hacía, y ella me tiró su bolso a través del asiento y dijo.

—Tengo estos nuevos polvos ahí. Hará que tu nariz esté menos brillante. Me miré en el espejo compacto del bolso de Tanya. Mi cara parecía enorme, grotesca con el brillo magnificado del espejo compacto.

Pasé los dedos sobre el polvo y luego sobre mi cara, inhalando el olor que sólo los cosméticos caros tienen, una especie de sabor adinerado.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Tanya, y echó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Todo cayó elegantemente en su lugar, su rubio cabello brillante balanceándose alrededor de su cara—. Oh, mira, ahí está Edward.

Ella lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo, dirigiéndose dentro de la escuela. No me miró. Cuando entramos a la escuela, ella nos dirigió hacia Edward, y seguí caminando porque era sólo Edward, el novio de Tanya, y desde luego que ella tenía que saludarlo. Eso era lo que las parejas hacían, y los había visto saludarse antes.

Le había pasado el teléfono a Tanya cuando él llamó a mi casa después de esa fiesta, después de que él y yo habláramos. Nunca pensé que quizás me estaba llamando a mí.

—Hey —dijo Tanya, y miré a Edward, planeando sonreír, ser normal, o intentarlo, pero cuando lo hice, vi que me estaba mirando. Me estaba mirando y estaba de vuelta en el coche con él, simplemente así, así de rápido, de un latigazo empujado de regreso en mi memoria, un breve segundo de nuestras bocas encontrándose, y luego estábamos en la plataforma en el patio de Tanya y dijo que quería hablar conmigo y se estaba inclinando hacia mí y lo quería más cerca, lo quería a él, y… Y dije:

—Iré a sacar algo de mi casillero —y me fui. Tanya me gritó—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Bella!

Edward no dijo nada. Vi a Tanya durante la escuela, desde luego, es la única persona que siempre veo, siempre ha sido la persona que he esperado entre clases cuando podía e intercambiábamos sonrisas en los pasillos cuando no podía.

Ella estaba con Edward, y ellos estaban con Greg. Tanya dijo:

—Bella, por aquí —con su voz más ligera que de costumbre, contenta, y entonces me detuve, sonreí y me quedé ahí. El hombro de Edward justo al lado del mío mientras Tanya miraba hacia Greg, hablaba y hablaba y dijo:

—Bella, ¿qué opinas? —su voz era coqueta. Parpadeé y luego dije:

—Demente —porque eso es lo que Tanya siempre quería que dijera cuando sonaba así, y vi la curva de su sonrisa girándose hacia Greg antes de que se balanceara de regreso hacia Edward. Luego enlazó su brazo con el de Edward, la forma de caminar de una pareja, y se despidió con la mano de Greg y de mí, ambos nos quedamos ahí, confundidos en nuestras propias maneras.

Edward se tuvo que mover para dejar que Tanya tomara su brazo, y fingí que no sentí el temblor que me recorrió cuando su brazo rozó el mío. Simplemente me moví, y cuando lo hice, los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos y vi que el recordaba lo del viernes en la noche también. Vi que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Vi que estaba pensando sobre ese beso. Había visto esa luz caliente en los ojos de los chicos tantas veces pero nunca hacia mí. Nunca.

—Ellos parecen felices —dijo Greg. Lo miré. Había un moretón desapareciendo, en forma de boca en su cuello, sólo el rastro más mínimo de un beso. Estaba mirando a Tanya.

—Casi dos meses —dije.

—Desearía que todavía fuera domingo —dijo, y se despidió de mí con la mano, luego se encaminó pasillo abajo.

Fue entonces cuando supe a quien había visto Tanya cuando había salido, y cuando vino hacia mí después de la escuela y me susurró:

—Pasamos todo el viernes estudiando, ¿de acuerdo? —la miré fijamente y dije:

—¿Viste a Greg otra vez?

—No como tú piensas —dijo—. Tenía que salir de la casa porque mi mamá estaba, bueno, ya sabes. Serías bonita si perdieras diez libras, o tendrías mejor cabello/piel/todo. Entonces conduje alrededor por un rato y no quería hacer mi tarea y sabía que estarías ocupada con eso, y Edward está siempre haciendo cosas de arte y nunca quiere hace nada divertido, sólo hablar, y Greg estaba en su patio delantero, lavando su coche, por lo que fuimos y conseguimos algo para comer —ella me echó un vistazo—. Pero sólo fue una hamburguesa, y para llevar, entonces no es como si estuviéramos, ya sabes, haciendo nada.

Ella saludó a Edward, que había caminado hacia nosotros, con las manos metidas profundamente dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Tanya juguetonamente sacó una de ellas y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

—Estás tan callado hoy. ¿No está más callado de lo normal, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo hacia Tanya y sin mirar a Edward. Sonreí y no miré cuando ella se dio la vuelta hacia él por un beso. Sonreí cuando escuché sus labios encontrarse. Sonreí cuando Tanya dijo

—Adiós, chico lindo —y entonces tomó mi mano, preparándose para tirarme hasta su coche y luego a mi casa donde estudiamos y comimos la cena, y Tanya dijo que su madre había llamado otra vez a su abogado y eso que su padre todavía no la había llamado. Tanya no lloró pero su voz se volvió muy tranquilla, la abracé y le dije que lo lamentaba. Lo dije en serio por lo que sus padres le estaban haciendo, lo hacía. Pero también por cómo me había sentido cuando Edward había dicho: —Adiós, Bella —cuando Tanya y yo dejamos la escuela.

Me había dado la vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida, y él me estaba mirando como lo había hecho antes. Por lo que le había dicho que lo sentía y lo hacía, pero la lástima era por su madre, su padre, y cuan feliz estuve cuando Edward me había mirado como lo hizo. Y luego estaba hoy y había evitado a Tanya y Edward.

Fui al baño cuando normalmente no voy de este modo no los vería, permanecí encerrada en una casilla leyendo los graffiti. Todas eran unas zorras o tenían alguna enfermedad o deberían morir y nadie nunca escribirá nada lindo de las paredes del baño. Ni siquiera nada esperanzador. Era como si todos estuviéramos tan ocupados intentado ser felices o diciendo que éramos felices, pero por debajo no había nada excepto amargura, del tipo que sólo podía ser liberado con tinta, en palabras no dichas.

Tanya me arrinconó después del último período, su cabello en un hermosamente casual desorden. Sus manos estaban heladas, aunque desesperadas, agarrando las mías.

—Tienes que venir conmigo esta noche —dijo—. Jura que lo harás, Bella. Júralo —y dije:

—De acuerdo —pensando en su madre esperándola con palabras punzantes o de su padre prometiéndole algo y Tanya ya sabiendo que eso nunca ocurriría, y como me necesitaba ahí para sostenerla, para ayudarla a navegar en aguas de dos personas que se suponía que la amaban.

Pero luego nos dirigió por el pasillo hacia Edward y dijo:

—Lamento no haber podido hablar la noche pasada, pero reunámonos esta noche. Aunque Bella tiene que venir también, ¿está bien? Su mamá está totalmente esperando escuchar sobre el Concurso de Cocina y necesita un descanso de eso y tengo que ser una buena amiga, ¿verdad? Edward la miró y dijo:

—Si, por supuesto —y pensé no, no, no, no, no. No quería verlo. No quería estar en su casa. En el coche le dije a Tanya que no podía ir.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dijo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de mi cinturón de seguridad y buscando las palabras correctas.

—Porque eso sería raro, ¿vale? —dije—. Quiero decir, tú estás saliendo con él. Tú quieres estar con él, y si estás nerviosa por…

—No estoy nerviosa —dijo Tanya, su voz afilada, y luego arrugó su cara y parpadeó con fuerza como lo hacía siempre que su madre hablaba con ella.

—Tengo que seguir gustándole —dijo finalmente—. No, no quiero ser como mis padres, ¿vale? No quiero marcharme cuando las cosas no están yendo exactamente como quiero que estén. Comprendes eso, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo comprendo, y Tanya, no eres tus padres. No lo eres —dije, porque esa Tanya, Tanya asustada, era una que nunca antes había visto alrededor de un chico, sólo la había visto con sus padres, y quería arreglar las cosas por ella. No quería ver esa mirada confundida en sus ojos. La quería lo suficiente como para mentirme a mi misma y pensar que ir a la casa de Edward sería fácil para mí. Que no sería nada.

El coche de Tanya no está ahí cuando llegué a su casa, y no me estaciono en su camino de entrada. Conduzco por la calle y por todas las calles de los alrededores en el coche de mi mamá, sujetando con fuerza el volante porque es mucho más que nada. Conduzco alrededor hasta que veo el coche de Tanya, y en ese momento bajo por la calle, fingiendo que ambas estamos llegando al mismo tiempo.

—¿Porqué vienes por ese camino? —dice cuando estamos caminando hacia la puerta del frente. Me encojo de hombros y ella dice.

—Estaba esperando un poco a que hubieras llegado aquí antes que yo. Para ver de qué clase de humor está.

—Y hubiera, ¿qué? ¿Informártelo cuando llegaras y luego irme?

—No, te hubieras quedado y estado con nosotros —dice, sonriendo abiertamente hacia mí.

—No eres tan aburrida como piensas que eres, sabes.

—Oh —digo, y Edward abre la puerta.

**Lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora se hecho a perder y tenia todos los documentos. Aquí hay 3 capítulos.**

**Creo que hice algo mal, miren yo creía que cuando uno pone que la historia esta completa era porque, bueno estaba completa pero tu la ibas subiendo poco a poco en fanfiction, pero ahora me escribieron que completo significaba que ya estaban todos los capítulos subidos. Lamento mi error, lo voy a corregir.**

**Probablemente no suba capitulo el lunes por un examen que tengo**

**Besos dianass**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Ya había estado antes en la casa de Edward. Hace años, vine a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Recuerdo que su madre sirvió un pastel del supermercado, de esos cuyo glaseado es tan dulce que deja un sabor casi amargo en tu boca.

Amo ese tipo de pastel, probablemente porque mamá ni siquiera soñaría con traer uno de esos a casa.

—Hola tu —Tanya le dice a él, y envuelve los brazos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Hola —dice Edward, dándole un beso en la frente, y veo que Tanya se tensiona un poco, observo que inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, se pone en puntillas, y presiona sus labios firmemente contra los de él.

Quiero apartar la mirada, no quiero verlos besándose aunque no tenga derecho de sentirme enojada, triste y enferma, ninguna razón de peso, en cualquier caso, pero no lo hago.

Observo a Tanya besándolo y veo los labios de Edward rosar como breve respuesta al beso de ella, antes de que se aparte y diga:

—Vamos, pasen.

—¿Lo ves? —dice Tanya cuando estamos entrando, inclinándose hacia mí y susurrando, su mano apretándose con urgencia sobre mi brazo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Un beso? —le susurro de vuelta, pero sé que ese no es el tipo de beso que recibe Tanya, y ella también lo sabe, me dice—: Eso no fue un beso. La próxima vez que salgamos, tengo que encontrarte a alguien para que al menos te beses con él y así podamos hablar de esto en forma apropiada porque tú… bueno, tienes que saber de qué es lo que estoy hablando.

La pequeña voz de la culpa dice en mi cabeza: Lo sé. Sé lo que se siente con un verdadero beso. Sé cómo se siente un beso de Edward.

—Tal vez es porque yo estoy aquí —digo yo, y en el minuto en que salen las palabras siento la sangre corriendo hacia mi rostro porque no quería decirlo de esa manera, no es que él no la estuviera besando de verdad por mí. Excepto que si era lo que quería decir. Lo que deseaba que fuera.

—No, él ya me ha besado antes enfrente de ti —dice Tanya sonriéndole a Edward, quien está dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y se ha girado para mirarnos, haciéndonos un gesto para que lo sigamos—. Solo han sido este último par de semanas en las que él ha estado… —ella se suelta de mi, se gira en dirección a Edward y dice—: Empecemos a estudiar —haciéndolo sonar sexy y divertido y de todas las formas que estudiar no lo es a menos que seas un chico y estés con Tanya.

Yo no quiero verlo. No quiero verlos ―estudiando juntos.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Los sigo lentamente por las escaleras. El cuarto de Edward es el típico cuarto de un chico. Solo se la forma en que se ven porque Tanya me lo ha contado, y por ella es que estoy familiarizada con que la ropa siempre esta tirada en el piso y las cortinas casi siempre se encuentran cerradas.

Edward cumple con todo eso además de una variedad de platos con costras de pedazos de comida dispersos por todos lados, pero en una esquina todo se encuentra arreglado, dispuesto con precisión, y veo el lugar donde dibuja, bitácoras de dibujo de distintos tamaños apilados en orden, pedazos de papeles con bosquejos de una hoja, un dedo y la curva de un ojo cerrado clavados en un tablero de notas.

Me aparto para ir a mirarlos, deseando poder abrir las bitácoras de dibujo. Deseando que Tanya quisiera abrirlas. Pero en lugar de eso, ella está abriendo las cortinas y mira al exterior de las ventanas de Edward, llamándolo para que se pare a su lado, señalando un coche que está pasando y preguntándole que piensa de él.

—No lo sé —dice Edward, y Tanya dice:

—Vamos, es bonito. ¿No te parece bonito? ¿No puedes simplemente estar de acuerdo conmigo?

—No quiero un coche nuevo —dice Edward, y hay algo final en su voz.

Observo a Tanya, quien está mirando a Edward como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto y no supiera que hacer. No es la mirada asustada que le da a sus padres, sino una confundida. Y casi enojada.

—Solo dije que era bonito —dice ella, su voz saliendo suave y herida, confundida—. ¿Te hice enfadar?

—No —dice Edward, luciendo incomodo—. No es eso. Es solo que…

—Bien —dice Tanya, y se sienta en su cama, recostándose un poco, su camisa separándose para mostrar la larga línea de su garganta y la piel debajo de ella—. Creo que mejor empezamos a estudiar, ¿verdad? —su voz sigue siendo suave pero ahora es cálida, invitando, y yo me muevo nerviosa con los libros que estoy cargando, resbalando mis dedos por sus bordes.

Quiero que él se siente al lado de ella y quiero sentirme feliz por eso, pero no deseo que se siente al lado de ella, deseo que se encoja de hombros y se gire hacia mí, me vea observando sus dibujos y atraviese la habitación hasta llegar a mí y…

—¿Bella? —dice Tanya, con un pequeño filo en su voz, y yo sacudo mi cabeza y digo:

—Cierto, lo lamento —y le entrego un libro de química, sentándome en lo que parece ser el punto más limpio del suelo. Creo que pronto seré enviada a conseguir la merienda o algo por el estilo, para que Tanya pueda tener ese tiempo a solas que desea.

—No puedes estudiar allí abajo —dice Edward sentándose también en la cama, mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo tonto.

—Oh, pero ustedes dos…

—Hay espacio aquí arriba —dice él, y palmea la cama.

—Si —dice Tanya—, toneladas de espacio —y hay espacio él tiene una cama grande… pero ella no suena ni luce complacida. Yo dudo, y ella dice—Vamos —sonriendo con su sonrisa de Tanya, la sonrisa de todo-esta-bien. Su sonrisa falsa.

Yo me muevo, y entonces ahí estamos todos, en la cama, y yo pretendo estar estudiando y estoy bastante segura de que Tanya no está estudiando. La veo moviéndose, girándose hacia Edward, tratando de capturar su mirada. No sé si Edward está o no estudiando. No pensé antes de sentarme en la cama, así que estoy sentada justo a su lado y tengo que seguir haciéndome recordar no mirarlo, ni siquiera de reojo, pero eso no importa.

Soy tan consciente de lo cerca que esta, de la forma en que su hombro golpea el mío cuando se mueve en la cama, y el lado derecho de mi cuerpo, el lado que está más cerca de él, esta tamborileando, mi corazón latiendo a través de él, la presión del palpitar de mi sangre cantando solo por tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

—Esto es aburrido —dice Tanya, y yo la miro a ella, sigo la dirección sus ojos hasta el reloj, donde ha pasado media hora. Parece como un largo tiempo y a la vez nada de tiempo, y yo no quiero que cambien las cosas. Y a la vez también estoy desesperada porque cambien. Es como si fuera dos personas.

—Así que, ¿Qué hiciste el domingo? —Edward me dice, y yo miro a Tanya, quien ahora se encuentra perfectamente quieta, congelada.

—Estudie con Tanya —digo, y la cosa con mentir es que no es para nada difícil. Es fácil decirlo, y el aspecto de alivio en el rosto de Tanya es uno que yo conozco.

Estoy ahí para ella, soy su amiga, así es como son las cosas, siempre he sido la persona que arregla las cosas para ella, especialmente cuando se trata de chicos.

—Claro —dice Edward sonriéndome y después a Tanya, y yo pienso en lo que dijo ella. En donde estuvo realmente el domingo. Con quien estaba. Y podía decir lo que realmente había pasado, contar la verdad, pero no lo estaría haciendo por Edward. Lo estaría haciendo por mí y eso heriría a Tanya, la enfadaría tanto, y la cosa que me asusta es que una parte de mi lo sepa y aun así quiera hablar.

A una parte de mi no le importa que la estuviera traicionando. Una parte de mi dice que ella ya le ha dado la espalda a Edward. Pero entonces, ¿no le ha dado él también la espalda? Y yo soy a quien ha acudido. Sé que hay cosas más grandes en el mundo que yo, que esto, que hay gente con hambre y muriendo y viviendo vidas que hacen lucir la mía como si fuera perfecta, y yo no debería ser tan pequeña. Tan diminuta. Desearía no querer tanto a Edward, pero lo hago. No sé cómo pararlo, y recordarme a mi misma que hay un mundo entero allí afuera del cuarto en el que estamos no me ayuda a hacerlo. No me hace una mejor persona, no me hace dejar de pensar en el hombro de Edward rozando el mío y como deseo miles de cosas aunque sé que si estas llegaran a pasar, significaría en final de mi pequeño y seguro mundo.

—La verdad es que fui a su casa porque ella estaba alterada por lo de Tommy. Ya sabes, por lo de la fiesta —dice Tanya, y eso no es lo adecuado para decir pero ella no lo sabe. Ella no nos escucho a Edward y a mí hablando al respecto.

—Bueno, no estaba realmente alterada —digo yo—. Solo quería hablar con Tanya de chicos y otras cosas.

—No te preocupes, yo se que vas a conocer a alguien —dice Tanya, y le dispara a Edward una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de mira lo-que-hago-para-animarla, y yo ya la he visto hacerlo antes.

Yo siempre soy la que no tiene una cita, la persona a la que los chicos se acercan y dicen ―Entonces, tu amiga, ya sabes, ¿está saliendo con alguien? - y tal vez no sea la única chica que este sola, pero algunas veces se siente así. Muchas veces. Normalmente, no me importaría. Sé que cuando este vieja, de veinticinco o veintisiete, conoceré a alguien, pero ahora siento este arranque de rabia porque Tanya me vea tan desesperada cuando solo me han gustado dos chicos, y ambos la han escogido a ella.

Pero cuando miro a Tanya, algo en mi interior dice – tan silenciosamente, como si tuviera miedo de escucharlo – ¿lo hicieron? ¿La han escogido a ella? —Llame para hablar contigo, Bella —lo recuerdo, y veo esa mano de Tanya en el brazo de él durante esa primera fiesta. La veo sonriéndole, una sonrisa que conozco muy bien. Que la he visto deslumbrar hacia otros chicos.

—¿Bella? —escuchó, y Tanya coloca una mano sobre mi pierna, palmeando mi rodilla.

—Hey —digo yo, y ella rueda sus ojos pero me sonríe y dice:

—Tú y tu manía de quedarte pensando.

Yo la miro fijamente, observo cómo se pone en pie y camina hacia el baño de Edward, abre el grifo, y sale con uno de esos pequeños vasos desechables. Ella bebe de él y luego se gira, entonces lo lanza de vuelta a la oscuridad del baño, pero escucho que golpea algo, el golpe seco de eso aterrizando en la canasta de la basura. Ella conoce el baño de Edward, lo conoce a él, y yo estoy viendo cosas que no son.

Tanya eligió besar a Greg, lo hizo, pero Edward eligió salir de esa fiesta de final de verano con ella. Él eligió sentarse con ella. Cerrar sus ojos cuando ella se acerco para besarlo. Regresarle el beso.

Aquí no hay ningún malvado villano, ninguna amiga que sea realmente una enemiga y este tras de mí. Tanya va por lo que quiere, pero nunca me ha quitado algo que sea mío. Nunca ha tenido que hacerlo. Todo ha venido por voluntad propia, y ella no ha hecho nada más que ser mi amiga.

—Hey, acabo de pensar en algo —dice cuando se vuelve a sentar, dando golpecitos en mi rodilla con sus dedos. — Recuérdame que tengo algo de acondicionador que se supone que es buenísimo para el cabello lacio y sin vida ¿Está bien? Lo compre para ti y justo ahora acabo de recordarlo.

Ella mira a Edward.

—¿No crees que eso ayudaría al cabello de Bella?

—A mí me parece que ella se ve bien —dice Edward, y Tanya me vuelve a mirar a mí y hace rodar sus ojos.

—Chicos —dice ella—. Si no vas por ahí babeándote sobre ti misma, te ves bien. Iré por algunas papas o algo así. ¿Está bien? —vuelve a mirar a Edward—. Sé donde guarda todo tu mamá y necesito un descanso de la química y, bueno, será… será como debió haber sido la otra noche.

Pobre Tanya, su madre siempre está atormentándola, y yo asiento para demostrarle que es una buena idea. Quiero que ella sea capaz de reemplazar el momento que su madre arruino. Quiero que esté bien, y Tanya me sonríe. Y luego se ha ido y yo me quedo sola con Edward.

Estoy sola con Edward, y estoy tocando su cubrecama con una mano y rápido la dejo ir, tratando de no notar sus cosas. O a él.

Es difícil porque él aun está sentado junto a mí, en silencio pero ahí, y está tan tranquilo ahora. Está tan tranquilo que puedo orlo, y él no se está moviendo. Yo no me estoy moviendo, estamos solo sentados. Es tan tranquilo, tan silencioso….es una clase de silencio, lo sé. Es uno que hemos compartido antes, si alguno de los dos se mueve, algo pasara.

—¡Casi listo! —Tanya nos grita, su voz débil pero alegre, y yo me muevo nerviosamente, sintiéndome culpable y atrapada, queriendo estar aquí, pero queriendo estar lejos, en casa, bien, segura de los pensamientos que cruzan por mi cabeza… Edward está aquí, sentado junto a mí, pensando en mi, ¿querrá hablarme? ¿Querrá mirarme?—queriendo estar segura de mi misma. Debería irme, y eso es exactamente lo que le digo.

—Debería irme, Tanya y tu deben querer estar solos y…

—No —Edward dice y pone una mano en mi brazo. Sus dedos son cálidos, temblando suavemente, lo veo, lo siento—. Quiero decir, puedes… quiero hablarte sobre el viernes —él baja su voz—. Trate de llamarte el domingo, pero colgué porque… esto… yo no… yo no fue mi intención que esto pasara.

Primer pensamiento: ¡Él recuerda el beso! ¡Él ha pensado en eso!, ¡Él está pensando en eso! ¡Él me llamo! Segundo pensamiento: Él no dijo ―Beso o ―cuando nos besamos él no dijo exactamente qué había pasado, lo que hicimos, y sé que eso no puede significar nada bueno. ―Sobre el viernes ―no fue mi intención es… bueno eso suena como un ―error más, el colgó cuando llamo.

Dos pensamientos se cruzaron en mi cabeza, una vertiginosa subida para luego caer chocándose lentamente. Ojala hubiera solo hubiera sido la subida.

—No le dije nada a Tanya —digo, y sé que debería mirarlo y sonreír para mostrarle que estoy bien, que todo está bien, pero no puedo, todavía no, solo diré lo que necesito y me iré—. Tampoco se lo voy a decir. Sé que no fue… como dijiste, no fue tu intención.

—Pero yo. . . no quiero decir eso, no fue mi intención —él dice pasando una mano por su cabello—. Quiero decir, no fue mi intención besarte, pero no me arrepiento de lo que paso. Debería, lo sé, pero… -Él se queda callado y lo miro, no puedo no mirarlo. —No lo siento —el susurra—, no como se que debería. Yo solo… Bella.

Él lo quiso, quiso el beso. Él quiso besarme. Hay un pequeño rubor en su cara, cubriendo sus pómulos y su frente, él luce nervioso, pero entonces lo miro un poco y nos estamos mirando. Nos estamos mirando y solo somos nosotros, solo él y yo y…

—¡Esta bien, bajen!

Y Tanya.

Tanya haciendo la comida y esperando por nosotros, Tanya quien quiere estar con Edward quien me hizo ir con ella porque está preocupada y se siente cúlpale, no como una ola, no como una suave prisa, pero fuerte y rápido, una pared, se cierra de golpe en mi. Estoy aquí con su novio, hablando de un beso que la destruiría.

—Yo… —digo y él dice también, al mismo tiempo, dos ecos superpuestos, y puedo ver su rostro cambiar como se que el mío lo hace, se que los dos estamos recordando donde estamos. Entorno a quien giramos. Pero la cosa es, y es horrible lo sé, que eso no es suficiente. Todo lo que se y aun no es suficiente para hacerme parar de pensar en Edward. No es suficiente para mantenerme pensando en el Edward de Tanya, como el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Él recuerda, yo recuerdo, y ambos nos preparamos al mismo tiempo, preparándonos, y me pregunto si todo dentro de él esta tarareando, esperando como yo. Y luego aquí estamos, de pie junto a la puerta, y no podemos pasar por está juntos pero tenemos que hacerlo porque Tanya está escaleras abajo esperándonos.

Giro cuando él también lo hace, y ahora estamos cara a cara, y yo no me volteo así él puede ir primero, espero que él se gire hacia mí, lo cual hace, y ahora no hay aire en la habitación, no hay aire en todo el mundo, solo está el pulso de mi corazón latiendo rápido en mi pecho, palpitando silenciosamente en mis oídos, y él dice:

—Bella —muy suave. Él dice mi nombre y yo lo miro. El me observa como si fuera la única persona en el cuarto, la única persona, y sacudo mi cabeza porque esto no puede ser, no puede, y aun lo es. Se lo que va a pasar. Y quiero que pase. Cierro el espacio entre nosotros. No cierro mis ojos. Veo su cara venir más cerca y lo quiero. Cuando me besa, todo se detiene.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, no sé si el universo pasa por nosotros, si decae y muere y vuelve a nacer de nuevo, porque todo lo que importa es su boca en la mía, mi boca en la suya. La sensación de él presionado contra mí, hombros, pecho, piernas y es demasiado pero no es suficiente. Quiero arrastrarme por dentro por lo que está pasando. Quiero marcarlo en mi cerebro para nunca olvidarlo.

Estoy en la punta de mis pies para alcanzarlo, y luego él me empuja más cerca, sus manos envolviéndome. Levantándome, y él esta sosteniéndome. Su boca en la mía. Él sabe como a crema dental, y la piel en la base de su cuello es cálida y suave y él respira más rápido me presiono contra él.

El toque de su boca, de su cuerpo y estamos empujándonos más cerca. ¿Podre empujarme en él?, ¿mi corazón latirá con el suyo?

—Hey, chicos vengan ya —Tanya grita, su voz muy cerca, en las escaleras, y el silencio, nuestro silencio, se rompe. Oigo sus pasos y nuestra respiración. Siento mi espalda presionada contra el marco de la puerta, siento sus manos en mi, una sosteniendo mi cintura, la otra curvada en mi cadera. Respira Su frente tocando la mía, tengo una vista de sus labios.

Otro beso, tenemos otro beso, y quiero más, mucho más. Estoy tan confundida, así… que no puedo seguir. Lo empujo y cojo mis libros.

Tanya llega y dice:

—¿Sara? —sosteniendo un bol de pasa bocas en sus manos, todas las diferentes clases de preocupación aparecen mientras ella dice eso. Lo hice: Bese a su novio. Deseo a su novio, me olvide de ella, me olvide de todo. Sacudo mi cabeza y digo:

—Realmente… me tengo que ir —y bajo corriendo las escaleras, afuera, siento un peso sobre mis hombros cuando ella me llama y luego grita—. Sí, estoy bien, lo prometo. Lo veo en la puerta cuando paso por la avenida. Sus manos están en sus bolsillos, sus ojos imposibles de ver. Ella aun está sosteniendo los pasa bocas y comienza a dar la vuelta cuando yo conduzco lejos.

Y me fijo ciegamente en el camino, tratando de verlo. Hay millones de reglas para ser una chica. Hay millones de cosas que tienes que hacer para atravesar cada día. La secundaria tiene cosas que te pueden hacer caer, arruinarte, gente sonriendo, diciendo cosas queriendo decir otras, y tienes que saber todas las reglas. Tienes que saber lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Y una de esas es: No besas al novio de tu mejor amiga.

Tú no lo haces una vez y ciertamente no lo haces dos. No lo haces porque ser mejores amigas va mas allá de la escuela es un paso rápido para saber qué y porque es algo más fuerte que eso He conocido a Tanya desde siempre, ella me eligió para ser su amiga. Y siempre he estado ahí para ella. Siempre he sido una buena amiga, y no soy una mala persona, de verdad, no lo soy. Excepto porque lo soy. Bese a su novio y luego lo volví a besar. Nos separamos cuando oímos su voz, ¿pero qué tal si no lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Qué tal si ella no hubiera estado ahí?

Estoy rota, he creado una brecha. Puedo ver mi corazón y no es lo que creí que era, no es bueno y amable y todas las cosas que siempre pensé que era. En casa. Entro y veo a mamá y papá en el sofá. Los observo hablándome. No puedo oírlos, pero los veo apuntando el teléfono. Veo sus bocas gesticular

—¿Bella? —sus caras llenas de preocupación

Camino hacia el teléfono, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que me siento enferma.

—Hey —Tanya dice, su voz en mi oído—. Solo quería asegurarme que estás bien antes de ir, Edward quería seguirte a casa y asegurarse que estabas bien pero dije que llamaría porque él no necesita probar que es el súper novio. Quiero decir ya se eso, y estás bien ¿cierto?

—Sí, estoy bien —yo digo, solo bien, estoy bien, bese a tu novio, lo siento Tanya—. Lo siento —agrego, y ella se ríe, y dice:

—Si, está bien, como sea, tontita —ella no sabe a lo que me refiero. Ella dice ―me voy y luego cuelga, silencio, y me refiero con ese. Lo siento al beso, también siento que Edward no me siguiera. Y siento que no hubiera… no haya… mas entre nosotros. De lo que puede haber. Esta es la varadera regla no escrita: No desearas lo que no puedes tener, y no solo he roto esa regla, la he destruido, la he aplastado y aun… Aun quiero…

**Lamento en retraso, esta vez no tengo escusa, pero es que estado tan cansada, que apenas llego de la escuela hago un poco de tarea y me duermo una hora para luego seguir con mas tarea hasta la madrugada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, es unos de mis favoritos.**

**Besos dianas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento de verdad, cuando subí el capitulo estaba cayéndome de sueño y ni siquiera verifique que estaba todo en orden. Bueno este es de bella y Edward. Disfrútenlo, otra ves los siento.**

**Ni la historia no los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Subo a mi habitación, aturdida, y me siento en mi cama. Presiono las yemas de mis dedos sobre mis ojos cerrados, como si pudiera alejar lo que veo.

Apartar lo que pasó. Nunca voy a conciliar el sueño.

Trato de todos modos, me preparo para la cama; me pongo el pijama, me lavo los dientes. Me siento en la cama con la luz encendida, mirando a la nada. Me acuesto y cierro mis ojos. Inmediatamente los abro otra vez porque, por supuesto, Edward es a quién veo.

Finalmente renuncio a tratar de dormir.

Me incorporo y enciendo la luz junto a mi cama, luego hojeo las revistas que tengo apiladas en el suelo. Nunca leo los artículos, porque son siempre los mismos: ¡Cree en ti misma! Además, ¡He aquí como tener una piel mejor y bajar de peso!, pero a veces las fotos me dan ideas de tenis. Y ahora mismo necesito una idea. Una distracción. La revista que recojo es una gruesa, repleta con fotos de lo que es nuevo, salvo que lo llaman "reciente", y yo cubro completamente los tacones altos en una foto de una modelo saltando.

Para ella escogería un par de viejos tenis de lona en forma de bota, como del tipo que los jugadores de baloncesto suelen usar, y cambiaría los cordones de otra manera, pondría un arco en la punta, y rellenaría con pedacitos de tela gastada con botones usados pegados para casi tapar el vacío, dejando sólo espacio suficiente para un par de calcetas (a rayas, creo) que se vean a través de ellas.

Me gusta la idea del botón, y también del arco en la parte inferior del zapato, pero no puedo hacer nada con ello, no puede verlo.

He estado haciendo todo esto, jugando a ser yo misma, a ser normal, pero todo el tiempo mi mente me ha escupido imágenes, repitiendo una y mil veces a Edward esta noche, un ciclo sin fin que me tiene aquí sentada inquietándome. Asombrándome. Recordando que nos besamos.

Voy a empujar todo por la borda en un momento, sólo quiero un último momento.

Y entonces recuerdo haber visto a Tanya besando a Edward en esa fiesta, a final del verano, mi mente gritando de rabia herida a pesar de que no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojada. Edward no era mío, y él claramente quería ser de ella. Él es suyo.

Empujo la revista de la cama y trato de ahuyentar la idea que aparece justo detrás de ello.

Éste: Tal vez él podría ser tuyo. Ella está besándose con otro, después de todo. ¿Por qué no debería él besarte? Ojalá le hubiera dicho que no esta noche cuando me pidió que fuera con ella.

No le digo eso a Tanya muy a menudo, pero si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría despierta en este momento teniendo un debate silencioso conmigo misma sobre exactamente cuán incorrecto es besar a Edward, con: ¡Muy Incorrecto! presentando su causa y: ¡Pero Recuerda Como Se Sintió! presentado su punto al mismo tiempo.

Agarro un par de zapatos sin adornos, de simple lona blanca, y los miro, tratando de decidir qué debo hacer con ellos. Trazo un dedo sobre ellos, tratando de imaginar un diseño. Soy trazadora de cubos. Cubos, como los que Edward me ha visto dibujar, como de los que hablamos en la noche…

Está bien, alto. No estoy pensando en eso, no lo haré. Inicio simple. ¿De qué color deben ser? En blanco. No puedo ver un color, no puedo ver nada excepto esta noche, el beso, y no puedo dejar de verlo.

No quiero hacerlo. Deseo que alguien venga y me diga qué hacer, me diga cómo hacer que todo funcione, pero no hay nada, sólo la noche y el silencio y mis propios pensamientos enredados.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se presenta en mi casa. Él le dice a mis padres que somos compañeros de laboratorio y terminamos en mi sala de estar el uno junto al otro, tan tranquilos, en una tranquila tensión, y luego nos besamos y él dice que no puede vivir sin mí, que tiene que estar conmigo, y que Tanya ya lo sabe, habló con ella ayer por la noche y ella está feliz por nosotros porque quiere que seamos muy felices porque yo soy su mejor amiga y... Oh, olvídalo. Lo que realmente sucede es que estoy comiendo avena y preparándome para la escuela. Edward no aparece, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no podía ni siquiera pensar en una forma de que mi estúpida fantasía tuviera un final feliz.

Tanya viene a buscarme, y dice:

—Edward fue tan dulce conmigo anoche —mientras nos dirigimos a la escuela—. Él me acompañó hasta mi coche y dijo que me amaba, que somos la pareja perfecta, lo cual si lo analizas correctamente, te darás cuenta que es cierto, estoy tan feliz, que no podía esperar para contártelo… —en ese instante bloqueé mi cerebro, no quería seguir escuchándola, no podía escucharla decir todas esas cosas sobre ella y Edward, mientras sentía mi corazón resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, vale no mil, diez mil, todas mis ilusiones, mi estúpida fantasía se iba al traste en solo unos minutos.

Tanya continúo hablando todo el camino, mientras yo continuaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, ¿en verdad yo significaba tan poco para Edward? ¿Acaso era solo su pasatiempo? ¿Una distracción? ¿Y Tanya su verdadero amor?, estos pensamientos me atormentaban y lo que es peor, yo permitía que me atormentaran.

Sin darme cuenta, regresé a la conversación con Tanya, para escucharla hablar de Greg.

Por Dios, ¿cómo era posible que ella tuviera tiempo para hablar y pensar en alguien más, teniendo a un chico como Edward a su lado? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, si yo fuera Tanya nunca, me sentiría tentada a elegir entre dos chicos por muy listos, atractivos o lo que sea que fueran, Edward era perfecto, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Pero una vez más, tuve que poner los pies sobe la tierra.

Yo no era estaba en su lugar… yo no era Tanya y por supuesto… yo no tenía a Edward…

Genial, Bella, simplemente genial ¿Cuándo entenderás que Edward y Tanya están juntos, que tú no entras en esa ecuación? Sí, lo sé, es la pregunta que me he hecho todos los días desde que Tanya y Edward comenzaron a salir.

Logro despejar mi mente de Edward-Tanya-Yo-Edward… para volver al presente, a la conversación con Tanya. Y ella está hablando sobre mí y Greg, sobre un beso, sobre… nosotros… juntos… Me quedo paralizada, pero no hay nada de ira en su voz, sin conocimiento, simplemente tomando el pelo, y yo muevo la cabeza.

—No. no, no hay nada en el beso, a Greg todavía le gustas.

—No, lo hay —dice Tanya—. Pero estamos otra vez. Así que qué más da.

Me encojo de hombros y enfoco la mirada en su cuello. Ella debe ver dónde estoy buscando porque pone la mano allí y luego se aleja rápidamente.

—Sabes que lo que pasó con Greg no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? Fueron sólo un par de momentos.

—Sí —digo, porque lo sé. Entiendo lo que es un momento muy bien ahora, y sólo tengo que esperar a través de hoy y los próximos momentos... cierro los ojos, deseo con fuerza. Por algo, cualquier cosa que me aleje de esto. Esto es lo que me sale:

Cuando salgo del período de clases, Edward está allí, caminando por mi clase cuando sé que esto no es lo que se supone que debería pasar. Lo veo y él sonríe, no como lo hace normalmente, pero con una curva tensa, vacilante en su boca, una sonrisa que no se extiende hasta los ojos, está buscando a mi alrededor. Pero todavía no es una gran sonrisa.

—Oye —dice, dejándose caer junto a mí, siguiéndome el paso, y conozco a Edward. No es un tipo nuevo y misterioso que no puedo leer.

Es Edward y Edward no habla como si tuviera una terrible pérdida. También no aparece ante ti sin ninguna razón, y la última vez que lo veo me sonríe como si acabara de pasar un día después de que él y Tanya habían hablado por teléfono en mi casa. El día después de la llamada, y la noche después de los bolos, ella y yo llegamos a la escuela y él estaba allí. Caminamos hacia él y tiene esa sonrisa extraña y tensa en el rostro, como si no supiera qué hacer ni qué decir y pensé, sólo por un segundo, cómo podía hablar con él cuando Tanya dio la vuelta, se acercó hasta él y le dijo:—Oye, tú —por lo que me di la vuelta en su lugar.

—Yo... ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —dice, más despacio. Caminamos más despacio, nos metemos en un rincón del espacio, la gente pasa a nuestro alrededor, pero todo lo que puedo ver es él—. Ayer por la noche, tú y yo... lo que pasó, es... verás, Tanya es dulce, y Bella, de verdad...

—¿Lo sientes? —le digo, y sé que las palabras salen curiosamente, rápidas, así que no tendré que oírle decirlas más. No porque yo no quiero sino porque lo hago, y sólo... A él le gusta lo suficiente como para darme un beso. Ya lo sé. Incluso me parece que quizá me gustaría más que eso, creo que no podría ser solo el beso y eso es todo.

Pero como él dijo, Tanya es dulce. Tanya es también mi mejor amiga y no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero ser esa chica, la que rompe la regla no escrita. Al menos, no más de lo que ya la he roto. Por eso digo:

—Oye, mira... no te preocupes por eso. Está olvidado.

—¿Olvidado?

—¡Shazam! —digo estúpidamente... tan estúpidamente, pero quiero llegar lejos para saber qué hacer, no significa que no duela... él parpadea. Mira fijamente—. Al igual que la magia, ¿sabes? —le digo—. De todos modos, se ha ido, al igual que… —Y por favor, oh, no me dejes hablar, no me digas que acabo de decir "¡Shazam!" Como cuando tenía seis o como una idiota, o ambos, pero ya lo he dicho, está fuera allí. Lo he dicho, se ha ido. Está todo olvidado. Supongo que he hecho lo que tengo que hacer.

—Tengo que llegar a clase —digo, y meto la cabeza por el pasillo, probablemente demasiado rápido, y camino más despacio. Camino como si estuviera bien. Y lo estoy, algo así. Esto es lo correcto y no voy a llorar.

Mis ojos no se están quemando, estoy parpadeando duro porque estoy pensando y no porque soy tonta y estoy triste.

Después de la escuela, creo que es Greg quien se sorprende de verme, pero está feliz de pie junto al coche de Tanya y desliza un brazo a mi alrededor a medida que me acerco, justo a tiempo para que Tanya pueda vernos.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? —dice, y Greg contesta

—No te gustaría saberlo —agitando los dedos del brazo envuelto alrededor de mis hombros, Tanya se ríe y dice:

—¿Quieres subir, Bella?, tengo que salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Greg, adiós. ADIÓS.

Me alejo y Greg grita:

—¿Qué, no hay beso? —a ella, a mí... ¿qué importa?... y entonces estamos en el coche de Tanya y ella dice:

—¿Estaba molestándote?

—No —le digo—, no me molesta en absoluto.

—Bien, muy bien. ¿Estás segura, eso crees? Porque él tenía su brazo alrededor de ti y esas cosas.

—No quiere decir nada.

—Ya lo sé —dice—. Quiero decir, creo que tal vez podría, pero no todavía, y yo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y esas cosas, ¿sabes? No quiero que te lastime.

—No te preocupes —le digo, mirando mis manos crispadas fuertemente en mi regazo. Las obligo a liberarse, a que se relajen a fuerza—. No puede hacerme daño.

Quiero sola, pero no lo estoy. Tanya se acerca, viene a mi casa conmigo. Casi siempre se acerca después de la escuela y siempre viene a mi casa como si fuera la suya. Normalmente, eso me gusta, pero no…

No, no hoy.

—Tanya —digo mientras ella pone nuestras mochilas en el suelo—. Tengo un montón de deberes y necesito concentrarme, ¿sabes?

—Ya trabajas muy duro —dijo ella—. Tienes grandes círculos bajos tus ojos. Pero no te preocupes, no se ven tan mal. Ella mira hacia la cocina y grita: —¿Huelo a comida?

—Lo haces —dice mamá de vuelta—. He estado trabajando en recetas todo el día. ¿Hambrientas?

—Muerta de hambre —dice Tanya, y terminamos sentándonos en la cocina. Tanya prueba cada uno de los tres tipos de ensalada de pasta que mamá ha hecho y hace un motón de comentarios. (―Me gusta el tocino en esta. ―¡Oooh! ¡La salsa está genial en esta!)

—¿Te gusta? —dice mamá, sonriendo a Tanya—. Comencé con una vinagreta, pero luego pensé, ¿por qué no agregarle un poco de pimienta de cayena para rematarlo? No pensé que notaras eso, sin embargo. Todavía necesita un poco más —me mira—. Bella, cariño, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

—Ella dice que tiene deberes, pero siempre dice eso —dice Tanya—. ¡Oh! Pero hay un chico en la escuela al que le gusta ella.

—¿De verdad? —dice mamá, y yo sacudo la cabeza.

—No. Él sólo… es cariñoso y esas cosas.

—¿Cariñoso? —dijo Tanya riéndose tontamente—. Greg no es cariñoso. Él puso su brazo a tu alrededor. Voy a preguntarle si quiere salir contigo. Así tú y él, y yo y Edward podemos salir juntos.

—No sé. Yo…

—Venga, será divertido —dice Tanya—. Podemos hacer que ellos nos inviten a cenar a un sitio agradable. Tengo un vestido muy mono, y podemos salir y coger algo fantástico para ti que te haga parecer diferente. Sexy… —mira a mamá—. Pero no demasiado sexy, por supuesto.

Mamá comienza a recoger los platos.

—Bella, tienes cita con el dentista en veinte minutos. Tanya, ¿quieres que te envuelva un poco de algo para que te lo lleves a casa?

—No, estoy bien —dice Tanya, y le da un abrazo a mi madre antes de que ella me levante de la mesa y nos dirijamos de vuelta a la puerta principal. —Deseo que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntas ahora —dice ella—. Siento como que el día de hoy ha sido un poco raro o algo. ¿Lo sientes así?

Sí. Pero sacudo mi cabeza en un no. Entrecierra los ojos hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura de que Greg no te invitó a salir? Porque él realmente parecía como si lo estuviera haciendo.

—No lo hizo.

—Me lo dirías si lo hiciera, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no me importa, pero nosotros estuvimos juntos un tiempo y esto podría ser un poco extraño. Además él… no sé. No parece realmente de tu tipo.

—Tienes razón —digo, con voz tensa—. No lo es. Y además, creo que todavía le gustas.

—Oh, así es él —dice ella, me abraza y se va. Vuelvo de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Cita con el dentista? ¿Desde cuándo?

Mamá no levanta la vista de la olla que está lavando.

—Bella, yo… bueno, sabes que me gusta Tanya, pero a veces ella… a veces deseo que ella te hable un poco diferente. Más agradable.

Mamá ya ha dicho esto antes. No mucho, pero lo ha dicho, y suspiro no queriendo discutir con ella.

—Es mi mejor amiga, mamá.

—Lo sé, habéis sido amigas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero ella tiene esa manera de rebajarte que no me gusta mucho, y creo que a veces Tanya también se aprovecha de lo buena que eres. Miro a mi madre.

—No soy buena.

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

—No lo soy —digo, y me dirijo a mi habitación, pensando en las cosas que hice. Y cómo no se las puedo contar a nadie. Cómo si no lo sintiera tanto como debiera.

Cuando Tanya llama esa noche, le digo a mi madre que tengo dolor de cabeza. Ella me da una de esas miradas de madre, la de veo-que-has-pensado-en-lo-que-te-dije, y luego intenta hablar conmigo antes de que me vaya a la cama.

—Estoy realmente cansada —la digo, y cierro mis ojos.

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa —dice.

No esto. Definitivamente esto no. Pero asiento como puedo, luego le doy las buenas noches y cierro mis ojos. Y los mantengo cerrados hasta que la oigo irse. Aún estoy despierta cuando mis padres se van a la cama.

Los dos llevan juntos desde hace veinte años, y me pregunto cómo lo hacen. Si ellos piensan sobre su pasado, el tiempo antes de estar juntos. Si hay cosas que ellos desearían que fueran diferentes. Si hay cosas que anhelan, cosas que ellos querían pero que nunca llegaron a hacer.

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, por favor dejen review**

**Besos dianass**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Es jueves por la mañana, y he decidido que no puedo ir a la escuela hoy. Yo solo no puedo.

El viernes pasado, hace hoy siete días, fui a una fiesta con Tanya y Edward y luego volví a casa con Edward.

Hace siete días, Edward y yo nos besamos.

Y luego, hace dos días nos besamos de nuevo, y luego ayer… Ayer dije lo que necesitaba.

Y apestó, apestó tanto y no puedo hacerlo hoy, no puedo sonreír cuando veo a Tanya y Edward, no puedo verlos y… No, hoy necesito un descanso. Me tendí en mi cama hasta que mamá vino a ver por qué no estaba despierta.

—Estoy enferma —dije, y no tengo que fingir el temblor de mi voz. O en la manera en como quiero encorvarme en una pelota, como si estuviera adolorida. Pienso que tener un estúpido corazón es bastante doloroso, aun cuando el dolor no es físico.

—¿Qué pasa? —mamá pregunta, sintiendo mi frente con la parte posterior de su mano y luego mirándome—. No te sientes caliente.

—Mi estómago —digo, y me hundo apretándome—. ¿Puedes llamar a Tanya por mí y decirle que no venga a recogerme?

—Está bien —mamá dice tranquilamente, y la escucho por teléfono con Tanya un minuto después. Ella no dice nada después de eso, pero puedo decir que ella quiere hacerlo y entonces cierro mis ojos, me encorvo y pretendo dormir.

Después de un rato, mamá quiere que me tome algo para mi estómago y lo hago porque duele ahora. Duele porque sé que Tanya se pregunta qué me pasa. Nunca le he dejado de hablar, nunca. Incluso cuando tenía la gripe la navidad pasada, hablé con ella cuando llamó, le dejé venir y estar un rato mientras yo me estremecía y me dolía todo el cuerpo y ella pretendía que no le importaba que su madre había salido a comer con un ―amigo en el día de navidad y le había dado un montón de dvd's de ejercicios y libros de dietas como su ―Regalo.

Papá vino después, vestido en su ropa de trabajo y listo para su primera, siempre tarde, clase. Él solía utilizar trajes bien planchados y crujientes, camisa almidonada. Ahora utiliza pantalones arrugados y una de sus viejas camisas blancas de trabajo, está arrugada también, y tiene una gran mancha de tinta en el puño derecho.

—No me siento tan bien.

—Lo he escuchado —dice, y se sienta en mi cama—. Ella dice que es una cosa del estómago. Asentí y él tocó mi cabeza. —Tu madre también dice que llamó a Tanya y le dijo que no necesitabas que te llevaran y que tú no quisiste hablar con Tanya cuando ella llamó anoche —dijo y yo lo miré. —¿Tuvieron una pelea? —él pregunta y yo sacudí la cabeza porque nosotras no la tuvimos, no todavía, si ella solo supiera. Si ella supiera lo que he hecho, me odiaría, y si aún yo le dijera a ella cómo me siento, mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. Soy una idiota. ¿Por qué no puedo querer a alguien más? —Bella Bear, no llores —papá dice—. Sé que las cosas lucen mal ahora, pero las amigas tienen peleas, y ustedes dos se conocen desde siempre. Tú solo sé la chica maravillosa que eres y todo saldrá bien.

No lo será, quiero gritar. ¿Cómo pude? Pero yo solo digo:

—Gracias, papá.

Él asiente.

—No hay problema. Todos merecen un tiempo libre de vez en cuando. Pero irás mañana a la escuela. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —digo, porque su pregunta no es en realidad una pregunta. Es una de esas cosas de padres de SÍ-LO-HARÁS. Además quedándome mil años en mi casa nunca va a curarse lo que está mal en mí.

Bueno, pienso que sí lo haría, porque estaría muerta, pero aun así luego mi pensamiento de muerte sería acerca de Edward, acerca de cómo él me miró en el coche en su casa antes de que nos besáramos, cómo su boca se sintió sobre la mía en cada momento, cómo de maravillosos fueron ambos… Demonios, demonios, demonios… Piensa en otra cosa. Algo terrible. Lo que Tanya diría si yo le dijera que besé a Edward, no una sino dos veces. Sé lo que ella haría. Su cara obtendría ese look ―cara blanca en frío que aprendió de su madre y diría ―¿Qué quieres decir con ―Besar? y yo le diría todo, sangraría los detalles y ella sólo se quedaría mirándome y luego no me hablaría nunca más. Eso funciona.

Coloco hacia atrás los besos, y luego cuando mamá finalmente me deja salir de la cama, como lo que ella me hizo de almuerzo y luego me acuesto en el sofá, cambiando los canales y parando en la película que de alguna manera supe que iba a pasar. Es la favorita de Tanya. Y vi a la chica obtener al chico y sonreír a la torpe pero agradable mejor amiga. No me pregunto acerca del resto de la vida de la mejor amiga, esa parte no la muestran. Ella no necesita ser una espía o una asesina. Ella es solo lo que es, una agradable, buena amiga. Eso es cierto, ¡¿verdad?¡ No para mí, no ahora, y he decidido que necesito una causa para creerlo. Algo para llenar el espacio en mi corazón que Edward ha escrito sobre él. Algo noble, como combatir con una enfermedad.

Yo podría escribir cartas o diseñar un par de zapatillas y venderlas para recaudar dinero. O aún mejor, yo podría hacer ambas y volverme famosa, lo cual sería genial. Por lo menos, tengo algo realmente bueno para colocar en mis aplicaciones a la universidad.

Sí, eso es lo que haré. Seré ―la chica de la causa, ni siquiera pensaré en chicos. Estaré demasiado ocupada, y aun así en la universidad estaré tan comprometida a mi causa que no tendré tiempo para nadie, pero un día yo estaré hablando sobre lo que yo creo y habrá un chico allí. Habrá un chico y él vendrá a mí después de todo y decirme que lo que he dicho es maravilloso. Será inteligente, y su cabello negro caerá sobre su cara, y sus ojos serán tan verdes que me sentiré como si estuviera viendo el cielo, y él dirá ―Bella, tú no sabes cuánto he querido hablar contigo así. Siempre he pensado que eres maravillosa. Ahora estamos aquí, juntos, creo que es una señal, y yo diré, ―¿Una señal? Edward, me tienes asombrada y él sonreirá y… Y va directo hacia él. A Edward.

Enterré mi cara en el sofá y escuché a mamá andar por la cocina, tarareando mientras suena el teléfono. Me pregunto si debería entrar en vudú o hechizos o si puedo de alguna manera caer en un mundo donde las hadas o dragones o ambos existan. Si yo estuviera en un lugar como ese, tendría que trabajar con las hadas o dragones o lo que sea… o quizás combatirlos. De cualquier manera, sería algo enorme, algo que cambia la vida. Algo me detuvo de pensar en Edward.

—Bella, teléfono —mamá dice, y le eché una mirada al reloj, sé que los de la escuela están fueran, sé que es Tanya. No voy a conseguir ningún hechizo o ser succionada en otro mundo o algo como eso. Yo solo tengo que…. Solo tengo que ser quien se supone que soy. Soy la mejor amiga de Tanya. Yo la escucho. Estoy feliz por ella. Bueno, no estoy tan feliz ahora. Pero lo fingiré hasta que sea real y las cosas estén normales de nuevo.

—Hey, tú —digo, descolgando el teléfono, esperando que la voz de Tanya me llene el oído.

-Hola

-¿Ryan? ─dije, y mi voz se elevó, su nombre saliendo casi como un chillido─. Yo no… ¿Me estas llamando?

─No estabas en la escuela ─dijo él─. Y yo, bueno, quería asegurarme de que estás bien. ¿Estás bien?

Me senté en el sofá, temblando con asombro y regocijo.

─Estoy… estoy bien. Yo solo… ─genial. ¿Qué vas a decir ahora, Bella? Necesitaba gastar un día olvidándote, y oh, por cierto, no está funcionando. Y hey, que tal acerca de esos dos besos. No puedo olvidarlos y ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguna vez seré capaz de mirarte normalmente de nuevo, a pesar de todo el asunto de ‗¡Shazam!' Oh si, ¿Por qué no intento eso? ─Solo necesitaba descansar un poco ─finalmente dije─. Beber muchos fluidos, ese tipo de cosas.- Oh, ¡incluso mejor! Piensa cerebro, ¡Piensa! ─Uhm. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me refiero, además de hablar conmigo. Relativamente normal. Supongo.- Sostuve mi aliento, preguntándome que diría.

Él mantuvo silencio por un momento, y luego dijo:

─Bueno, empecé a trabajar en un bosquejo de esa casa abandonada que están poniendo en esa nueva carretera. ¿La has visto?

Asentí, y luego recordé que él no podía verme.

─Sí. Es muy… ─poco a poco desvanecí mi voz, intentando pensar en algo positivo que decir acerca de la casa y luego recordé que no estoy intentando gustarle. ¡Hice planes de ser una gran innovadora! O algo. Y de no desearlo─. Es tan decadente ─dije─. Se ve tan triste. Pero con un tipo de furiosa tristeza.

─Exactamente ─dijo, y sonaba tan feliz que sonreí y me retorcí en el sofá, olvidando totalmente todas las cosas que acababa de decirme a mí misma─. La miro y pienso en historias de fantasmas. ¿Sabes que los fantasmas en ellas siempre están tristes o furiosos o esperando por algo? Me hace pensar, ¿Qué pasa si los fantasmas están justo ahí? Como si no tienen ningún otro lugar para ir. Quiero intentarlo y capturarlo, el sentido de desesperanza. Estoy pensando en ir el domingo y mirarla de nuevo porque de tan lejos, los bosquejos que he hecho le faltan algo.

Sonreí. Él es tan… bueno, Edward.

─Así que, ¿Pasarás tu domingo mirando una casa abandonada? ¿No sabes que se supone que salgas a tener experiencias corrompedoras?

─Bueno, iba a sentarme en mi sótano, emborracharme mucho y pensar en la vida, y luego empezar un incendio o dos.

─Eso es hablar de más. Pero creo que tendrás que escribir poesía antes de que puedas moverte en los fuegos protagónicos.

Él se rió.

─¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si la gente realmente sabe que se supone que debe hacer? ¿Hay un momento en que simplemente sabes lo que se supone que harás para siempre?

─Mi papá dice que es cuando terminas la universidad y obtienes tu primer préstamo de declaración ─dije─. Pero él y mi mamá fueron derecho a buscar más conocimiento en el colegio, así que no se si ellos son de confianza. Me refiero a que, la universidad está bien, pero lo último que quiero hacer después de dieciséis años de ir a la escuela es tener incluso más escuela.

─Así que, quieres un trabajo ─dijo Edward─. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

─Uhm…

─Odio tanto esa pregunta ─dice, riéndose y yo le digo:

─¡Gracias! En realidad mis padres no me molestan demasiado acerca de eso, pero en la escuela todo lo que escucho es como tienes que pensar en el futuro, como si tuviera que planear cada clase que voy a tomar en la universidad justo ahora y es como si "Hola, ¿primero puedo tratar de pasar química primero?"

─O los SATs .

─Eww, no me los recuerdes. ¿Qué tan extraño es que un examen…?

─¿Importe tanto para la universidad? ─dijo él─. Lo sé. No lo entiendo. Sigo pensando acerca de cómo todas mis cosas llegaran al frente de algunas personas de admisión y ellos verán mis fotos y mis notas y mis resultados en los exámenes, y eso supuestamente decidirá que tan bien encajo o me archivaran o lo que sea. Es como si el papel importara, no yo.

─¿Los programas de arte también quieren resultados del SAT?

─Todos los quieren. Apuesto que incluso los programas de diseño de zapatos deportivos los quieren.

─Si tan solo ─dije─. Pensé en diseñar un tiempo pero no quiero hacer ropa. Además, después de ver la última temporada de Design You, olvídalo. No estoy nada interesada en intentar y hacer algo de papel de aluminio.

─¿Qué? ¿No te gusto el poncho con los leggins envolventes?

─Fue más que horrible…espera un minuto ¿ves ese show?

─Mi mamá lo ama.

─Pero se supone que estarías enfurruñado en el sótano alistándote para encender fuego.

─¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un fracaso de adolescente. Veo televisión con mi mamá.

─Y desperdicias tus domingos viendo casas viejas.

─Eso también. ¿Quieres venir?

─Tu… ¿en serio?

─Sí ─su voz sonaba diferente ahora, más suave y más insegura. Puedo imaginarlo, nosotros dos sentados en la grama al aire libre de la vieja casa hablando del arte y de la vida y de cómo se supone que vamos a averiguar el resto de nuestras vidas justo ahora, y él me sonreiría y yo le sonreiría de vuelta y nosotros sólo sabremos que nos podemos besar y luego… …Y luego Tanya diría, Esto es muy aburrido. ¿Podemos ir a ver algo que no se esté cayendo?

Tragué con fuerza.

─Tanya no querrá ir.

─Bella, mira, acerca de ayer en la escuela, lo que quise decir era que desearía que… esa fiesta del verano, esa que te pregunté si recordabas… ¿la recuerdas?

Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza.

─Sí ─mi voz es prácticamente un susurro.

─Yo también ─dijo él, y su voz es silenciosa también─. Desearía… Bella, yo quería seguir hablando contigo, pero Tanya fue tan…

─Hermosa.

─No ─dijo él─. Ella fue tan segura. Vino directo hacia mí y me dijo que le gustaba. Nadie me había dicho eso antes y fue… fue muy fácil con ella. Sabía que le gustaba y cuando hablé contigo, no sabía que iba a pasar. Y fue…no lo sé ─guardó silencio por un momento─. Fue aterrorizante ─finalmente dijo─. No sabía si te gustaba, si lo que yo sentía era lo que tú sentías. Pero quería saber, y supuse que Tanya estaría cansada de mí de todos modos, así que te llamé al día siguiente porque quería invitarte a salir y luego Tanya respondió el teléfono y tú… tú actuaste como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Y supongo que nada pasó, porque en realidad sólo hablamos, pero yo quería…quería más.

─Pero tú y Tanya, ustedes son… son felices ─dije, e incluso mientras lo decía, recordé las ultimas pocas semanas, acerca de cómo Tanya había estado tan preocupada acerca de Edward, de cómo él no actúa como todos los otros chicos con los que ella ha estado, como él ha estado diciendo que necesitan hablar y luego ella… Luego empezó a llevarme a todas partes. Se fue justo después de que yo me fui anoche. Y siempre es tan cuidadosa de no estar a solas con Edward por mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando fui a su casa con su ropa limpia, un poco antes de una semana de que Edward y yo nos besáramos por primera vez, él dijo que iría a hablar con ella. Y ella se aseguró de que él no tuviera oportunidad.

─Nosotros… nosotros no funcionamos ─dijo Edward─. Bella, no puedo… tengo que decir esto, ¿bien? Tan sólo… por favor déjame decirlo.

─De acuerdo ─dije, mi corazón latiendo aun más rápido ahora.

─Nos besamos el viernes pasado. Nos besamos el jueves. E incluso antes de eso, yo quería… Bella, quería besarte. Quiero besarte de nuevo. Quiero… quiero salir contigo.

A mí. Me quiere a mí. Él quiere estar conmigo. ¡Conmigo!

─Yo… ¿Estás seguro?

─Sí ─dijo él─. Estoy seguro. Tanya no es… ella no es la persona correcta para mí. Ella no es tu. Voy a hablar con ella esta noche pase lo que pase. Voy a ir a su casa y le diré que se acabó porque tengo que hacerlo. No quiero mentir acerca de cómo me siento otra vez. Quiero estar contigo, y Tanya debería estar con alguien que quiera estar con ella. No es… no es correcto para mi verla cuando todo lo que hago es pensar en ti.

─Oh ─dije, porque la mayor parte de mi cerebro se ha salido de la línea, tambaleándose con el conocimiento de que él ha estado pensado en mí. Que él me quiere a mí. Que el va a romper con Tanya. Esta noche. Escucho un carro subiendo por la carretera, probablemente papá llegando a casa, y tal vez me prestará su carro, el cual es mucho más genial que el de mamá, y seriamos Edward y yo acurrucados dentro del carro el domingo. El domingo puede pasar ahora. Él y yo, solo nosotros, y estaremos juntos, y Tanya… Y no escucho la puerta del garaje abriéndose. Oigo el golpe de la puerta de un carro. Me levanto, veo hacia fuera por la ventana. Veo el carro de Tanya en la carretera. Veo a Tanya, aquí.

─¿Bella? ─dice Edward, y podría darle el teléfono a Tanya ahora, y decirle, Hey, Edward quiere hablar contigo. Hablaré con Tanya más tarde, lo haré, estaré ahí para ella, y todo puede funcionar, esto realmente puede pasar, Edward y yo podemos estar juntos y… Y el problema no es que no le crea. Sí le creo. Creo que él quiere estar conmigo. Lo siento en mi corazón, lo que sé que suena estúpido, pero lo hago y es increíble.

El problema es que esto herirá a Tanya. Edward podría romper con ella ahora e incluso si no dice que es por mí, ella no es estúpida. Ella se dará cuenta.

Ella no lo verá observándola solitariamente cuando esté hablando conmigo, y eso nunca pasa. Ella lo sabrá. ¿Y será feliz entonces? No lo creo. El problema es que quiero estar con él, pero no hay manera de hacerlo sin lastimarla a ella, y justo ahora Tanya está caminando por mis escalones frontales, parpadeando con fuerza, sus ojos rojos e hinchados incluso mientras las lágrimas se derraman hacia abajo por su rostro. Tanya no llora mucho, pero lo hace cuando las cosas con sus padres están mal. Y ahora ella está aquí, y sé que algo paso con ellos. Sé que necesita una amiga. Sé que me necesita.

─Me tengo que ir ─digo a Edward─. No… no hagas nada todavía. Tanya está aquí, y está triste. Tengo que hablar con ella.

─¿Sus padres? ─dijo él, y sentí una pequeña punzada, porque él la conoce muy bien.

─Estoy bastante segura.

─Espero que ella esté bien ─dijo, y luego hizo una pausa por un segundo─. Pero Bella, todavía… tengo que hablar con ella. Sé con quien quiero estar, y no es ella.

Apreté el teléfono tan fuerte que lo sentí excavando en mi mano, y solo tuve tiempo de susurrar.

─Edward…

Antes de que el timbre sonara y tuviera que colgar. Tuve que hacerlo porque si no lo hacía, estallaría. Estoy atrapada en un inmenso enredo del cual no sé cómo salir. Quiero a Edward, pero no quiero perder a Tanya. Abrí la puerta. Tal vez en realidad todo pueda funcionar. La gente ha ido a la luna y curado enfermedades y encontrado maneras de inyectar crema dentro de las tortas de merienda. Pero esas cosas no se relacionan con el amor. O como tienes que abrirle la puerta a tu mejor amiga, que está llorando, y saber que la amas, que quieres estar ahí para ella—pero que hiciste algo que también la hará llorar.

-Acabo de ver a mi papá ─dice Tanya, estamos paradas en el hall del frente, ella está llorando tan fuerte que las palabras salen entrecortadas.

─¿Qué paso? ─digo yo, mamá sale de la cocina, su cuaderno de recetas en una mano, un aspecto distraído en su rostro. El cual se desvanece tan pronto como ve a Tanya.

─Tanya, cariño, ¿qué anda mal? ─dice ella, y Tanya camina hacia mamá y la abraza. Es lo suficientemente alta como para tener que agachar la cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de mamá, pero ella lo hace y mamá me mira a mí. Sus ojos se han ampliado pero no con sorpresa. Con tristeza.

Ella sabe, justo como lo hago yo, que solo hay una cosa que puede quebrar a Tanya de esta manera. Tanya deja salir un largo suspiro, temblando, su llanto calmándose, pero sigue recostada en el hombro de mamá.

─No los entiendo ─dice ella─. ¿Por qué no me quieren?

─Oh Tanya, sí lo hacen ─dice mamá, dándole un rápido abrazo.─Es solo que se tienen tanta rabia uno al otro que tu quedas atrapada en medio de ella.

─¿Eso cree?

─Absolutamente ─dice mamá, y su mirada vacila en mi dirección, intranquila. Ambas sabemos que está mintiendo. Y ambas sabemos que tiene que hacerlo porque la verdad es demasiado horrible para decirse.

─Gracias ─dice Tanya, apartándose de mamá, y por el aspecto de su rostro, ella también sabe que es una mentira─. Lamento haberle llorado encima.

Mamá mueve la cabeza.

─No te disculpes por eso. Sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenida, aunque hoy me temo que puedas contraer el resfriado de Bella.

─Oh, sí, eso ─dice Tanya, dando un paso para alejarse de mamá, parándose en la forma que normalmente lo hace, confiada y sonriente, con los ojos brillantes aunque aún siguen teñidos de rojo─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Ella justo estaba recostada en la sala hablando con alguien por el teléfono cuando llegaste ─dice mamá─. ¿Quién era, Bella Bear?

─Yo no estaba hablando por teléfono ─digo yo. Odio tener que mentirle a mamá pero en este momento tengo que hacerlo. ─Pero escuche… ─dice mamá, y se detiene, con una expresión pensativa por un momento─. Bueno, pensé que te había escuchado hablando. Pero supongo que era la televisión. ─Ella mira a Tanya─. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy trabajando en una receta. Las cosas me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro. ¿Puedo traerte algo para beber o de comer?

Tanya niega con la cabeza y me mira a mí. Conozco esa mirada, la mirada de tenemos─que─hablar, y entonces digo:

─Mamá, vamos a subir ¿Está bien?

Mamá asiente y vuelve a palmear el brazo de Tanya. Me da una mirada, una rápida, cuando se dirige hacia la cocina, y puedo decir que ella sabe que yo estaba hablando por teléfono. Lo único que no puedo decir es si sabe con quién. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, Tanya dice:

─Estaba sorprendida de que no me llamaras esta mañana. Yo incluso… realmente me puse un poco molesta. Pero ahora deseo no haberlo hecho porque estas enferma y yo… yo lo siento, Bella.

─Está bien ─digo yo, caminando dentro de mi alcoba y sentándome sobre mi cama que sigue sin estar hecha. Ahora si me siento enferma, porque Tanya está claramente alterada y aun así está siendo amable conmigo,diciéndome que lo siente y sintiendo mi frente con la parte de atrás de su mano, como lo hace mamá cuando está revisando si tengo fiebre.

─No te sientes caliente ─dijo ella─. No es que yo realmente sepa lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Quieres agua o alguna otra cosa? Yo niego con la cabeza pero ella me trae algo de todas maneras, y yo pienso en lo que dijo Edward, que hablará con ella esta noche, que la va a terminar, y en cómo empecé a pensar en él y yo estando juntos. Cómo no pensé en ella para nada. Aunque ahora sí puedo hacerlo.

─Tanya ─digo cuando ella ha regresado, trayendo el agua que me da y luego la pone encima de la mesa de noche─. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

─Yo… yo fui a ver a papá a su trabajo ─dijo ella─. Me salté el último periodo para poder ir pero él estaba ocupado, por supuesto, como siempre lo está, así que tuve que esperar. Me sentía tan estúpida estando ahí sentada, pero entonces por fin pude regresar a su oficina. Y cuando lo hice, él dijo que estaba sorprendido de verme y yo le dije: ¿Qué, no estás sorprendido y feliz?, y él dijo… dijo… ─ella se detiene y baja la mirada hacia sus manos, que están apretadas en puños─. Él dijo que había terminado ─dice finalmente, las palabras salieron en un sollozo, y al principio creí que la había escuchado mal.

─¿Terminado?

─Sí. Él dijo que había terminado conmigo. Va a hacer alguna clase de acuerdo final o algo así con mamá. Le va a dar todo lo que ella quiere y más en respuesta por su promesa que todo el asunto de la custodia, y así fue como lo dijo, (el asunto de la custodia), como si yo no fuera ni siquiera una persona… se ha terminado. Y yo pensé… realmente pensé que eso era bueno.

Ella se sorbe la nariz.

─Incluso lo dije. Dije:Entonces se habrá terminado, y nosotros podremos vernos todo el tiempo. Hasta empecé a hablar de su nuevo departamento y de cuánto deseaba poder haberlo visto cuando lo consiguió pero que sería genial poder verlo ahora, y él me miró. Solo me miró… no lo sé. Y entonces dijo ―No

─¿No?

─Sí ─dijo ella─. Así de simple. Dijo. No. Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Las peleas en la corte, los juegos de las visitas, no puedo hacer nada de eso. y yo dije: Cierto, y ahora se habrá terminado, y él dijo: Sí, y cuando seas mayor, tal vez podamos volver a vernos, pero ahora, cuando te veo a ti o a tu madre, me doy cuenta que mi vida… ─ella aprieta sus manos en puños y los presiona sobre sus ojos─. Él dijo que hacíamos que su vida fuera tóxica. La envenenábamos. Eso fue lo que él dijo Me doy cuenta que mi vida es tóxica y yo dije, Pero esa es mamá, no soy yo y él dijo: Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando te veo a ti, la veo a ella, y todo se siente envenenado ─ella se comienza a reír, pero no es para nada una risa, es un fuerte y ruidoso sonido de rabia. De dolor. ─Aunque sí dijo que lo sentía ─dice ella, su voz quebrándose. Rencorosa─. Él me dijo que está haciendo todo lo necesario para librarse de mí, pero hey, él lo siente, y tal vez me vea en algunos años.

─Realmente no pudo haberlo dicho en serio.

─Lo hizo. Se ha ido. Como, ido para siempre. ¡Y él es mi papá! ¿Cómo puede dejarme de esta manera?

Yo la abrazo porque no hay nada que pueda decir. No hay respuesta para su pregunta. Es una que ni siquiera debería ser preguntada. Pero Tanya debe hacerlo. Ella debe preguntarlo. Y la injusticia de la respuesta que obtiene… ¿Qué palabras podrían alguna vez llegar a mejorar las cosas?

**Gracias por sus reviews, lamento lo del capitulo pasado, ya lo arregle. Si quieren leer el verdadero libro lo pueden encontrar en lo buscan por google.**

**Besos dianass**


	14. Chapter 14

**saben cuantas veses e supido este capitulo? unas 4. No se que le pasa a mi computadora. Si no es el capitulo equibocado son los nombres y eso que los e checado antes de subirlos**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule.**

-¿Crees que él se pondrá en contacto conmigo de nuevo? ─dice Tanya después de un rato, sus lágrimas reduciéndose.

─Yo… ─comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

─No, espera, no respondas eso. Afrontémoslo, ambas sabemos cuál es la respuesta. Él no lo hará ─se recuesta sobre mi cama y agarra mi teléfono.

─¿Estás llamándolo? ─dije, preguntándome qué pasará si ella lo hace. Ella sacude su cabeza, marcando, y luego mete al teléfono bajo su oído.

─Hey, Edward ─su voz se quiebra mientras dice su nombre, y luego está contándole que pasó y después está llorando nuevamente, sollozando tan fuerte que se empieza a ahogar, entonces tira el teléfono, y dice:

─Habla con él, Bella. Cuéntale el resto.

─Tanya… ─no puedo hablar con Edward ahora. No quiero estar en el lugar en el que estoy, donde me siento tan mal por ella que odio lo que he hecho, me odio a mi misma y quiero pretender que todo se vaya, pero todavía está llorando tan fuerte, que dice:

─Por favor. No puedo…no quiero contar nuevamente el final. Recojo el teléfono.

─¿Tanya? ─dice Edward─. Tanya, ¿estás ahí?

─No ─digo, y mi voz está temblando─. Soy Bella. Tanya no puede… ella no puede hablar ahora mismo. Está realmente disgustada.

─¿Qué está mal con su papá? ─dice Edward, sonando preocupado, y sé que él lo está. A él le importa, es amable, esa es una de las cosas que amo de él, eso… Que amo de él. No, espera, no puedo amarlo, no ahora, no así, pero... Pero lo hago. ─¿Bella? ─dice él, y puedo decir que esto está lastimándolo, que él se siente mal por Tanya aunque me quiera a mí. Tiene un alma brillante. Y yo… si pudieras verme ahora sería una mancha sobre él, sería nada más que una niebla oscura porque sé que es bueno que se preocupe por Tanya, que él es agradable, pero quiero que se preocupe por mí, sólo de mí. Es terrible. Esa es la única palabra para eso, para mí, y sin embargo todavía quiero que seamos sólo él y yo. Quiero eso, pero las cosas no son sencillas y no hay un sólo él y yo. Hay un él, yo y Tanya. ─Bella ─dice Edward nuevamente─. Quiero…

─Sí ─Me permito decir una vez, sólo una vez, porque quiero, he querido, y sé que Edward también lo hace, hacer mejor las cosas. Y por lo tanto es mucho peor.

─Pásamelo, puedo hablar ahora ─dice Tanya, sorprendiéndome, y luego se movió hacia mí para pasarle el teléfono. Se lo doy, y dice: ─Bella sólo está siendo protectora. Estoy bien, en serio. Bueno, mayormente. La miro, y me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo su sonrisa fácil, la de cada día, la sonrisa de Tanya. Aunque, no alcanza sus ojos. ─No, no quiero… necesito estar sola esta noche ─dice ella─. No tienes que venir. No, en serio, por favor no. Además, vamos a salir mañana. Así que nos veremos en la escuela, ¿bien? Chau.-Cuelga el teléfono, me lo pasa y dice: ─Sé que dije que no podía hablar, pero parecías tan súper intensa y en serio no quería hablar, lo que era que debía hacer, ¿recuerdas? Así que me preocupó que lo fueras a crispar, y no puedes hacer eso con los chicos, quiero decir, mira a mi papá. Él preferiría no verme nunca más a soportar la mierda de mamá. Y eso no va a pasar con Edward.

Trago.

─No es la clase de chico que se molesta porque estás sufriendo.

─No lo conoces como yo.

─Lo conozco desde siempre, Tanya. Ambas lo hacemos, ¿recuerdas?

Frunce el ceño.

─Está bien, lo hacemos. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Yo soy la que cuyo padre es un total imbécil, ¿recuerdas? ─ella suspira y se recuesta en la cama, hojeando mis revistas─. No puedo… no necesito hablar sobre esto o pensar en eso, ¿bien?

─Yo… tienes razón ─digo.

─Las cosas se han puesto un poco intensas. ─tomo una profunda inhalación. Lo haré. Haré lo que sé que debería, y le contaré todo. Le diré que me gusta Edward. Le diré que lo besé. Le diré que sé que es su novio y que haré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para compensarla.

─Yo… la cosa es que, yo…

─Oh, lo entiendo ─dice ella, sentándose de vuelta y sonriéndome un poco─. Sabía que estabas actuando raro abajo, y sé cuál es el por qué.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pensé que quería contarle, pero ahora... ahora estoy aterrorizada.

─¿Tú… tú lo entiendes? Bien, Tanya, sé que yo…

─Greg te llamó, ¿no? ─dice ella─. Tu madre dijo que estabas en el teléfono, después de todo. Y bueno, sé que sabes sobre… lo que pasó entre él y yo pero no es nada, lo juro, y si quieres salir con él, deberías. Sólo se cuidadosa. Es decir, él siempre está diciéndome que todavía me ama, pero eso es… es sólo charla. Es impresionante que te haya llamado.

Se inclina contra mí, su hombro tocando el mío.

─Puedo incluso llamarlo esta noche, si quieres. ¿Quieres que haga eso?

─¿Quieres llamarlo?

─Seguro. Quiero decir, por ti, por supuesto que lo haré. ─Se inclina y recoge una revista, comienza a hojearla casi demasiado casual─. Bien, ¿quién podría llevar una falda como esta? Hace que el modelo (que sabes es pequeñísimo) luzca como Caderon-zilla. Mira. ¿No lo hace?

Fingí mirar la foto pero miré las manos de Tanya sosteniendo la revista. Sé que la conozco, pero no puedo… no puedo tener razón. ¿No?

A ella le gusta Edward tanto, que está aterrorizada de que Edward rompa con ella. Ella no puede querer a Greg también.

─No tienes que llamarlo ─digo─. Sólo estaba mirando la TV. No estaba en el teléfono.

─¿En serio?

Alivio. Escucho alivio en su voz. Cruzo mis manos, pasmada.

─Tanya, ¿a ti… te gusta Greg?

Ella ríe.

─Estás loca, ¿sabes? Estoy saliendo con Edward, ¿recuerdas? Espero que diga que me ama pronto. Supongo que está esperando a que oficialmente sean ocho semanas, pero desearía que él lo hiciera ya. Quiero escucharlo. Aparta la revista, dobla su espalda, y alza la vista mirando el techo.

─Ugh, no quiero ir a casa y tener que lidiar con mamá, pero si lo hago, ya estará hecho. Mañana vas a ir a la escuela, ¿verdad? No, no respondas eso. Vas a ir. Tienes que ir.

Ella me mira.

─Estoy tan segura de que Greg te llamó, pero sé que si lo llamo, negará llamarte sólo para burlarse de mí. Pero si se mantiene muy cerca tuyo mañana, sabré que has estado guardando un secreto ─canturrea la última palabra y después se levanta y me da un abrazo rápido. ─Recuerda lo que te dije sobre él, ¿bien? ─dice, y después que ella se va me doy cuenta de que ella realmente nunca respondió mi pregunta. Nunca dijo si le gustaba Greg o no. Tal vez ella lo hace. Tal vez Greg es lo que ella realmente quiere. Pero sé que él no lo es. Lo sé porque ella me dijo algo. Me dijo que espera que pronto Edward le diga que la ama.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Entonces ─dice papá en la mañana─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, los dos desayunando.

─Mejor ─digo, aunque no lo estoy. No quería llamar a Edward anoche, quería que él me llamara. Él no lo hizo y yo estaba alegre y triste y… confundida, realmente a veces me siento como dos personas. Una de ellas quiere que Tanya esté bien porque ella es mi mejor amiga y odio cómo sus padres la lastiman. La otra quiere que ella esté bien para que Edward pueda decirle que se acabó. No, definitivamente no estoy sintiéndome mejor. Sólo dividida en dos, y no sé cómo juntarme de nuevo. Mamá me llama cuando me dirijo a la puerta principal.

─Bella, ¿está todo bien con Tanya?

─Creo que sí. Quiero decir, tanto como ella puede estarlo.

─Y tú… ¿estás bien?

─Te juro que me estoy sintiendo mejor. Mamá.

─No es eso… ayer, estabas en el teléfono, Bella. No pude oír de que estabas hablando, pero era bastante obvio quién era.

Fijo la mirada en ella. Ella lo sabe. Pone una mano sobre mi brazo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. ─¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Bella?

─No ─digo, y para mi sorpresa, ella me abraza.

─Ten cuidado ─dice ella, y luego me besa en la mejilla. Dice: ─Tanya está aquí.

Camino al exterior lentamente. Cuando Tanya y yo nos vamos, veo a mamá en la cocina con papá, los dos sentados juntos en la mesa de la cocina, hablando. Se ven tan felices.

─¿Crees que todos vamos a terminar como nuestros padres? ─le pregunto.

─No ─dice Tanya, su voz aguda, sorprendida, y después de un momento, dice:

─¿Me… me comporto como ella? Sus manos están apretadas rigurosamente en el volante y yo niego con mi cabeza, diciendo:

─Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Sólo pensaba en mi mamá y su forma de cocinar y esas cosas.

─Tú no puedes cocinar en absoluto ─Tanya dice, sus manos relajándose un poco. Ella me sonríe.

─ Oye, agarra mi bolso y usa el cepillo que hay dentro para arreglar tu cabello porque está un poco por todas partes en este momento.

Lo hago, pensando en lo que dije. Tanya no es como su madre. No realmente. Ella tiene cuidado de mi, y bien, a veces las cosas que dice me lastiman, pero su madre sólo quiere que Tanya piense que es nada. Tanya me impide marchitarme en eso.

─Yo… gracias por ayer ─dice mientras entramos en el estacionamiento─. Por escucharme sobre mi papá y todo eso. Fue… fuiste grandiosa, como siempre. Mamá estaba... bueno, puedes imaginarte cómo estaba.

─¿Tan mal?

─Sí. Ella estaba tan feliz. Está consiguiendo lo que quiere, y le dijo que puede llamarla de cualquier manera que lo haga feliz siempre y cuando comprenda que tiene que pagar por mí. Ella no… no dijo nada sobre que él no quería volver a verme.

─Eso. . . ─incluso en el caso de su madre, eso es malo─. Lo siento.

─Sí ─dice ella, y luego sacude su cabeza─. Vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

─Claro ─digo, y mientras caminamos a la escuela, deseo poder hacer que sus padres dejen de ser tan imbéciles. Quiero que dejen de verla como una cosa. Quiero que sean los padres que se supone que son.

─No lo hagas ─dice ella, mientras nos dirigimos por el pasillo.

─Que no haga, ¿qué?

─Preocuparte ─dice ella, apretando una de mis manos suavemente─. Estoy bien, de verdad puedo manejar a mamá. Y no es como si papá estuviera mucho tiempo alrededor de todos modos. ─Todavía es una mierda. Se encoge de hombros, luego me sonríe.

─Te tengo a ti ─ella agita su mano hacia Edward, que está parado al final del pasillo, mirándonos. ─Y a él. ¿Qué más necesito?

─A mí ─dice Greg, viniendo a nuestro lado. Él pone un brazo a mí alrededor mientras le sonríe a Tanya, quien sonríe de vuelta pero sigue dirigiéndose hacia Edward. Me detengo. No puedo acercarme. No a Edward. Ahora no.

─Así que ─dice Greg─, ¿qué haces esta noche?

Lo miro. Él está loco por Tanya, lo sé, y sé qué es esto.

─No sé que voy a hacer, pero sé que Tanya tiene planes y si estás esperando para verla… Greg, ella tiene novio. Y aunque supiera a dónde van a ir, no te lo diría.

─Sé que no lo harás, pero ella sí ─él dice─. Ya lo verás. Sé cómo es ella. Le gustan los juegos, a mí también. Es por eso que somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Dile que dije eso cuando ella pregunte por mí

─Ella no va a preguntar ─digo, pero él tiene razón. Ella pregunta. Se me acerca entre clases y dice:

─¿Qué quería Greg cuando estaban hablando antes?

Fijo la mirada en ella.

─Me dijo que me preguntarías por él y que ustedes dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

─Apuesto a que lo hizo.

─¿Por qué te importa lo que dijo?

─No lo hace, quiero decir, es Greg, no es gran cosa. Sólo me lo preguntaba, eso es todo... ─su voz se apaga cuando no digo nada, entonces dice─: Bella, te veo entrecerrando los ojos, y esto realmente no vale la pena. Sólo quería saber de que hablaron. Lo que él dijo. Eso es todo. Es como un juego, ¿sabes?

─Eso es exactamente lo que él dijo ─digo, y Tanya mira hacia otro lado, como si algo a un lado llamara su atención y ella no me escuchara. Pero sé que lo hizo.

Veo a Edward después del almuerzo. Hay mucho ruido. Los pasillos atestados de gente como siempre, pero luego sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y cuando eso pasa el ruido se desvanece.

Todo se desvanece, y todo lo que veo es a él. Solo lo veo a él, y es espantoso que tan fácil me llegue, como se amolda en mi corazón.

Pasamos junto al otro, y el cuidadoso segundo en que lo hacemos dura para siempre y ni de lejos el tiempo suficiente. Mi mirada es capturada por la suya, el sigue siendo todo lo que puedo ver, y luego nuestros dedos se rozan entre sí, no por accidente—no pretenderé, no puedo—en una caricia que dura un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero me deja con la impresión de su mano contra la mía. Y luego él dice:

—Tengo que hablar contigo—. y toca mi brazo. Solo roza sus dedos a lo largo, pero me sobresalta. Me mueve. Me hace darme cuenta que él se ha movido incluso más cerca, y lo quiero aun más cerca.

—Voy a hablar con ella esta noche. —el dice—. Se que las cosas estuvieron mal con su padre ayer, y que ella sigue alterada, pero yo no,yo no quiero verte por un segundo en el pasillo como ahora. No quiero decir hola y seguir caminando. Quiero… quiero que lo nuestros sea real. Quiero que seamos solo tú y yo.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella esta noche? —mi cabeza gira, mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente, y esto es todo lo que quería, él es todo lo que quiero, pero ahora… Ahora estoy asustada. No sabía que sería así entre nosotros, que sería algo que no puedo controlar. Que me haría decir: De acuerdo. y decirlo enserio. Y lo hago. Yo en realidad digo: —De acuerdo —y lo digo enserio. De acuerdo, quiero que el hable con Tanya.

De acuerdo, quiero estar con él y no solo por un breve momento en el pasillo como el dijo. De acuerdo, quiero que estemos juntos. Que sea real. Me han enseñado que el amor es hermoso y amable, pero para nada es así. Si es hermoso, pero es una terrible hermosura, una despiadada, y tú caes—tú caes, y la cosa es—La cosa es que tú lo deseas. No te importa lo que viene, tu solo quieres a aquel por el que tu corazón late.

—Estoy bastante seguro que ella sabe que quiero terminar, pero quiero,ya lo he arruinado lo suficiente —Edward dice—, deseo que tan solo me hubiera quedado hablando contigo esa primera noche, deseo que no hubiera estado tan asustado de decir lo que quería —su rostro es sombrío. Quedar mudos es algo que los dos sabemos. Él le dirá que han terminado, y puede que ella ya lo sepa, pero igual la lastimara. Él la lastimara. Podría decir basta. Podría decir que no lo quiero. Podría mentir. Sé cómo hacerlo, ¿no es así? Pero no dije nada. Solo me quede parada ahí, callada, los dos juntos pero a la vez no. Y luego la campana suena y tenemos que seguir, los dos llevando el resto de nuestro día.

Me tropiezo a través de él lo mejor que puedo, asustada y emocionada, y luego Tanya me encuentra después de la escuela, su mano en mi brazo haciéndome saltar como si me hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —ella dice—, primero Edward desaparece totalmente luego de decirme que me vería esta noche—y eso fue esta mañana—y luego tú no estabas esperándome en mi auto. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí parada junto a tu casillero? ¿No sabes que nos tenemos que ir? Dudo. ¿Debería conseguir un viaje a casa con ella? ¿Actuar como si todo estuviera bien cuando no es así? —Bella —ella dice, impaciente, y yo comienzo a mover mi cabeza, empiezo a decir que tengo algo que hacer. Sé que mi mamá vendrá a buscarme si la llamo.

—De acuerdo, iba a hacer esto cuando estuviéramos en el auto, pero no puedo esperar más—mira, ¡un regalo! —ella dice, y me entrega una pequeña caja, cuidadosamente envuelta y atada con un pequeño moño azul. Me quede mirándolo. —No sabias, ¿verdad? —Tanya dice—, fue tan difícil no decirte esta mañana, pero quería esperar hasta el final de clases para dártelo.

—¿Qué,por qué hiciste esto? —digo, y mi voz sale débil, floja.

—Porque, eres mejor amiga, duh —Tanya dice sonriéndome— ¡Ábrelo! —ella está feliz, tan malditamente feliz, y lo hago, mi torpes dedos sobre en la caja. Dentro hay una cadena plateada con un círculo al final. —Significa amistad eterna —Tanya dice—, o al menos eso dijo que significaba la señora de la tienda donde lo obtuve. Lo compre para tu cumpleaños, pero después de ayer, te lo mereces totalmente. Comienzo a llorar. —Oye —Tanya dice, y me envuelve un brazo a mí alrededor, dirigiéndome fuera hacia su auto—, es un collar. Se supone que digas gracias, no llorar. ¿Te lo vas poner? Ponérmelo.

Mis manos están temblando. Quiero decirle todo. Quiero ir a casa y esperar todo esto. Esto es lo peor que alguna vez será. Hoy, ahora, es lo peor que jamás me sentiré. Excepto que no lo es.

**Bueno otro capítulo, respondí los reviews que tenia, gracias por su apoyo.**

**dianass**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Historia**** de The Unwritten Rule**

Tanya no me lleva a casa, sin embargo, no lo noto al principio. Estoy demasiado ocupada rodando un dedo alrededor del collar que tengo puesto, recordando cómo ella me rescató en el jardín de infantes. Cómo sé que odia el requesón, ama el chocolate de avellana esparcido y tiene una vieja funda de almohada que su abuela le dio.

Sé que esa era la única cosa que se las arregló para ocultar cuando su mamá se libró de todo lo que la abuela les había dado después de que murió. Sé que después de eso, cuando su papá finalmente se fue, Tanya no comió nada por tres días, hasta que yo lloré y le dije que moriría si no lo hacía (había visto una de esas películas de televisión sobre desórdenes alimenticios y eso me había aterrorizado) y ella pestañeó lentamente y dijo:

—_¿Te importaría si muero? Yo no había sabido exactamente lo horrible que la madre de Tanya se había sentido hasta entonces. No me había dado cuenta que con su padre desaparecido, la madre de Tanya descargó su vida y todas las cosas malas en ella._

Suelto el collar, dejando que su suave peso se establezca alrededor de mi cuello y luego me doy cuenta de que estamos cruzando por su camino de entrada.

—Pensé que… —digo y luego me interrumpo porque me siento demasiado culpable de decirle que debería llevarme a mi casa. Que quería ir a casa.

—Lo sé, normalmente te llevo a tu casa y nos quedamos allí, pero,está bien —dice—. Anoche, después de que fui a casa y mamá estaba… mamá… me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde porque no podía dormir e hice brownies.

—¿Hiciste brownies?

—Lo sé. —dice—. A mí también me sorprendió, pero después de que envolví tu collar pensé sobre lo genial que has sido este año—no es que no siempre lo hubieras sido, pero algunas veces eres un poco criticona. De todos modos, últimamente has sido totalmente comprensiva, así que quería agradecerte.

—Necesito un poco de aire o algo. —digo y abro la puerta del carro. Quiero vomitar, quiero ese gran momento dramático como el que ves en la televisión o lees en los libros. Quiero estar tan enferma de mí misma que de hecho mi cuerpo se pronuncia contra mí pero en cambio, sólo miro al suelo, mientras mi estómago se revuelve.

Y entonces Tanya está fuera del carro, inclinándose, apareciendo en frente de mí, sonriendo y empujando el collar así que este comienza a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante.

—Vamos, vamos a comer brownies.

—No puedo —digo mirando el collar y ella toma mi brazo y dice:

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ser libre significa tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de eso. Acabamos de hablar de ese tema en mi estúpida clase de filosofía. Es la peor electiva de todas.

—Sí —digo y la palabra es demasiado amarga en mi boca.

He tomado mis decisiones y lo hice sabiendo todo. Sé lo que debería hacer. Sé que aquí es donde tengo que contarle todo. Pero no lo hago y la peor parte es que sé que no lo haré. He tenido oportunidades—muchas oportunidades—y me he mantenido en silencio. ¿Por qué? Porque conozco a Edward y sé que cuando él hable con ella esta noche, no dirá que es por mí. Sé que él guardará silencio.

Quiero que Edward y yo estemos juntos y que Tanya nunca sepa que ese beso se convirtió en algo tan significativo que no quería dejarlo ir.

No quiero que Tanya se enoje conmigo y si ella se entera de lo que pasó, de lo que yo he hecho, de seguro se enfadaría muchísimo. Quiero a Edward, pero también quiero conservar a mi mejor amiga y hay una manera de hacerlo porque Tanya nunca adivinaría que él me miraba a mí cuando estaba con ella. Jamás lo supondría.

—Mira, ¡Brownies! —dice cuando entramos a la cocina y señala un pequeño plato en el mostrador. Los coge, les quita la envoltura de plástico y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Yo no lo dudo. Me siento, también, cogiendo un brownie ponderoso con trozos de chocolate. El chocolate no cura todo.

Al menos mamá tiene un delantal de cocina que lo dice, pero sabe tan bien y si estoy comiendo, no tengo que pensar en hablar. No tengo que decirme que lo haré en un minuto o que sólo necesito encontrar la manera de empezar. No tengo que odiarme por mentir.

—Entonces, soy buena cocinera, ¿cierto? —Tanya dice cuando yo empiezo con mi segundo brownie. Ella retira un trozo de chocolate de su brownie y lo dispara en su boca—. Creo que al estar cerca de tu mamá se me pegaron sus habilidades. -Ella sonríe. —O tal vez sólo hice una mezcla y puse piezas de chocolate en ella. No se lo digas a tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cómo se siente con relación a las mezclas —ella baja la voz y añade—, y no le digas a mi mamá tampoco. Tomé el chocolate de su escondite en el refrigerador.

—¿Hiciste qué? —digo, sorprendida porque Tanya siempre es muy cuidadosa de no meterse con las cosas de su madre. —Ella está consiguiendo todo lo que alguna vez quiso de papá. Puede esparcir una, dos o tres barras de chocolate —Tanya dice, todavía sonriendo, aunque ahora su sonrisa es mucho más estrecha. Más triste. —Sabes que tenemos que ser amigas hasta que las dos estemos seniles, ¿verdad? —ella dice—. Quiero decir, los brownies y un collar. Tú no puedes sobrepasar eso, ¿o sí? —está tratando de sonar como que esta bromeando, pero esa es la cosa de ser la mejor amiga de Tanya. Yo sé cuando ella en realidad quiere decir algo. Sé cuando está haciendo daño. Sé cuando necesita que yo la haga sentir mejor.

—Es insuperable —digo—. O lo es hasta que seas famosa y pueda decirle a la gente que te conozco—la actriz súper estrella.

—Puedes ser mi asistente —dice—. Contestar el correo de fans, ayudarme con mis líneas.

—¿Cuándo sabrás si conseguiste el papel principal en la obra?

—Muy pronto —dice—. Es algo sobre Shakespeare, pero le estamos haciendo una adaptación moderna, tú nos escuchaste hablando sobre eso la noche que viniste a mi casa con la ropa. Yo miro mi brownie y ella sigue hablando. —Conociendo a la señora Leslie, eso significa que todas las chicas harán las interpretaciones de chicos y todos los chicos harán de chicas. Lo cual no es muy moderno, en realidad era usado desde que no había chicos para todas las interpretaciones. Pero como sea, yo sólo tengo que conseguir pasar la prueba.

—Estarás genial.

—¿Tú crees?

Yo asiento. Tanya es más feliz cuando esta actuando. Cuando puede ser alguien más, cuando puede estar parada en un mundo que no es este, un mundo en que no tiene a sus padres, no como ellos la hacen sentir.

—De acuerdo, dos mordidas más y término —ella dice—. ¿Debería ponerme la blusa azul esta noche? A Edward le gusta, pero creo que me veo mejor con la rosada, la de encaje. No es como si Edward no me vaya a mirar el pecho, de todas formas, él siempre lo hace, pero…

—Oye, ¿Qué pasaría si un chico comenzó gustando de ti pero en cambio termino gustándole yo? —digo, interrumpiendo y la azúcar me ha hecho estúpida, tal vez es porque lo que ella acaba de decir sobre Edward. Tal vez estoy diciendo lo que debería, tal vez finalmente estoy comenzando la conversación que sé que tenemos que tener. La miro y espero su respuesta.

—Pensé que dijiste que no te gustaba Greg —dice.

—Yo, eso no es lo que dije. Dije que si un chico gustaba de ti, decide que yo le gusto, ¿Qué pensarías?

—Bella —dice Tanya, inclinándose y poniendo sus brazos alrededor mío—. Sabes que te quiero. Eres adorable y estoy convencida de que hay un chico ahí afuera que es tan lindo como tú que está esperando por ti. Pero a Greg realmente nunca le gustarás porque los chicos a los que yo les gusto no, tú y yo somos en realidad, bueno, somos diferentes, ¿sabes? Te ves como una pequeña hermanita. Eres el tipo de chica dulce y acogedora.

—¿Y tú no lo eres? —digo, apartándome, y mis manos ahora están temblando, no de tristeza sino de rabia, porque oigo lo que ella esta diciendo. Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir. No hago que los chicos me deseen. Y ella sí.

—Creo que nunca alguien me ha llamado dulce —dice y toma otra mordida de brownie.—Me gusta mantener a los chicos en sus pies. Hacerlos trabajar. Es más divertido de esa manera.

—¿Para ti? ¿O para ellos?

—Está bien, ¿Qué pasa con esa voz de disgusto? —dice—. Creo que acabas de decir que esto no era sobre Greg.

—Bueno, chicas, veo que algunas personas por lo menos tienen que relajarse. —dice la mamá de Tanya detrás de nosotras, y miro la congelada cara de Tanya, veo a su mamá mirando fijamente a los brownies y veo a Tanya sonrojarse, apenada cuando no necesita estarlo.

—En realidad me comí la mayoría de los brownies —digo y la mamá de Tanya me mira brevemente y dice.

—Hola, Bella —con tranquilidad antes de darse la vuelta hacia Tanya. —Bueno, podrías terminártelo —dijo, señalando el brownie que Tanya precipitadamente esta soltando y entonces se da la vuelta, entornando los ojos en algo sobre el fregadero. Me preparo psicológicamente para otro despliegue emocional y me doy cuenta que ella captura su imagen en la ventana y se alisa el cabello, asegurándose que cada hebra esté en su lugar.

—¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —ella dice, volteando su cabeza hacia Tanya y abriendo su bolso—. Tengo un amigo que me recogerá y luego iremos por un trago. Peter es más joven que yo, pero dice que lo encuentra imposible de creer.

Ella se ríe ligeramente y saca un tubo de lápiz labial, frunce el ceño y luego lo lanza al interior del bolso.

—Necesito maquillaje nuevo. Te traeré a casa algo también, creo que la última colección que te di no funcionó muy bien, ¿o sí? Tanya tiene una espinilla cada seis meses y siempre le sale en lo alto de la frente, tan arriba que puede cubrirla con su cabello.

—Gracias y no, no voy a estar aquí. Voy a salir —Tanya susurra y su madre se acerca a la mesa, toca la parte superior de su cabeza y dice—. Me voy a cambiar. Haz algo con tu cabello si en realidad quieres salir, cariño. Será mucho más lindo si lo cepillas de vez en cuando.

Tanya se embute en su boca la última parte del brownie que estaba comiendo y su madre suspira y sale de la cocina. Me muevo hacia ella, cambiándome en mi silla, pero ella sacude la cabeza, se levanta y se tira del mostrador. Espero unos pocos segundos porque sé que los necesita y luego la sigo.

—Y eso es un padre que me quiere. —dice cuando yo camino hasta ella. Esta mirando hacia el jardín, no hay tristeza en su cara. No hay rabia. No hay expresiones, excepto resignación. Cansancio. —Yo trato, ¿sabes? Lo hago. Pero mi papá ni siquiera quiere verme y mi mamá cree que no tengo arreglo. Y qué si¿Qué haces si la gente que se supone que te ama puede dejarte como si fueras nada?

—Tanya…

—Estoy cansada de esto —dice—, no necesito, no necesito sentirme así de nuevo, nunca más. ¿Por qué crees que siempre salgo con chicos que son realmente patéticos? Sé que no me dejaran, Bella. Pero quiero…sólo por una vez, quiero hacer que alguien que pueda alejarse de mí decida que quiere quedarse. Quiero que ellos estén conmigo. Quiero que esto pase con Edward y, sucederá. Voy a hacer que eso pase.

—Tú, espera. ¿Quieres a Edward por qué quieres hacer que él se quede contigo?

—No es como lo haces sonar —dice, negando con la cabeza—. No lo entiendes, Bella. No sabes lo que es estar enamorada. El amor es…te confundes y haces cosas que no deberías hacer y sólo… te odias a ti misma, y algunas veces ni siquiera quieres amar a la persona que quieres y lo haces porque sería mucho más fácil que si no lo haces. Pero tú sólo… lo haces. Quiero decirle que está loca y equivocada, pero no lo está. Sé que no lo está, porque así es como me siento, las cosas que ella acaba de hacer son cosas que yo he hecho y ella… Ella ama a Edward. Ella en realidad lo ama.

Me siento enferma.

—Yo… ¿Se lo dijiste?

Ella suspira.

—No, porque… ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso cuando te preguntas por qué el chico no te ama también? Es difícil incluso pensar en eso. Pero yo…puedo hacerlo. Lo haré. Puedo conseguir lo que quiera. Yo sólo… ¿Puedes sólo pretender que entiendes y te quedas conmigo por un rato?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No quiero que ella lo ame.

Una cosa era querer a Edward cuando no sabía que ella lo siente de la misma manera que yo. Que el hecho de que él llene su corazón como llena el mío. Lo ama, y su deseo de estar con él no es por su conocimiento de que a él no le gusta de la manera que ella lo quiere. Es por lo que le gusta, más de lo que a él le gusta. Es por lo que lo ve y no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Está asustada.

No quiere ser dejada. Quiere ser amada, y así me quedo con ella. La miro probándose un vestido, tengo cuidado con la madre de Tanya, a quien le gusta salir rápidamente y ofrecer consejos, palabras venenosas que hacen que los hombros de Tanya se hundan incluso cuando se siente imparable. Y no se siente de esa forma esta noche.

—Te ves genial —le digo a Tanya después de que su madre se arrastre y la hace sonreír temblorosamente, y su madre dice:

—Tanya, ciertamente tienes una amiga leal. ¡Eres una chica afortunada!

Su voz es una farsa llena de azúcar, y cuando se va, Tanya me sonríe.

—Muy bien, ahora totalmente te estoy dando otro brownie para comer cuando te lleve a casa. Incluso puedo poner una vela en él para celebrar tu genialidad. Y voy a decirle a Edward sobre esto también, así conoce como de maravillosa eres.

Edward. Esta noche. Lo ama. Y él va a romper con ella.

—Yo…

—No me digas que no puedo alabarte —dice—. Ahora solo déjame terminar mi maquillaje y nos iremos.

Suena el timbre de la puerta entonces, y la madre de Tanya grita: —Tanya, hazte cargo de eso, y dile a Peter que estaré lista abajo. Y si pregunta si somos hermanas, ¡Di que sí!

Me levanto y Tanya me mira en el espejo, el pánico y la vergüenza destellando en sus ojos.

—Como te dejaría hacer eso —le digo—. Por favor.

—Eres una estrella —Tanya dice, y asiento, luego cabeceo escaleras abajo. No quiero pensar en esta noche. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Al menos consigo hacer esto. Abro la puerta principal con una floritura, lista para pinchar a la madre de Tanya un poco, y luego me detengo, la boca abierta, la manija de la puerta hincándose en mi mano porque me estoy agarrando a ella muy fuerte.

—¿Bella? —dice Edward.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro por un momento, en silencio, y luego Edward dio un paso adentro dubitativo, aun mirándome.

Debería retroceder, estoy demasiado cerca de la puerta, estoy tan cerca que puedo extender mi mano y tocarlo, apretar su camisa y atraerlo, tirarlo hacia mí, y él está mirando hacia mi boca, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, y todo dentro de mí está gritando su nombre, gritando por él. Y luego Tanya baja las escaleras. No la veo -la oigo- y ella aclara su garganta, y dice.

—Hola, llegas temprano —y me giro para verla, y digo.

—No es Peter —estúpidamente, ciegamente, y veo su mirada parpadear hacia mí. Ella se ve hermosa y feliz.

—Lo sé, reconozco a mi propio novio —ella ríe, pero no llega a sus ojos y me está mirando de forma extraña. Al menos, pienso que lo hace. No lo sé, no puedo asegurarlo, la culpa y el pánico están haciendo un desastre de mi interior. De mí.

—Sí, yo, aquí esta él —digo, aun hablando. ¿Por qué aun estoy hablando? Edward dice:

—Hola —a Tanya, y sé que el collar debería estar hirviendo contra mi cuello pero cosas como esa solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas y en vez de eso solo lo toqueteo, con la mirada de Tanya en mí pero luego alejándose, alejándose hacia Edward.

—Así qué, te perdono por desvanecerte durante la escuela después de haber estado todo tenemos que hablar —ella dice, caminando hacia él, y la he visto caminar de esta forma tantas veces, luciendo perfecta, que de alguna forma pareciera deslizarse a través del suelo. El rostro elevado suavemente. Lista para un beso.

—La verdad, traté de encontrarte —dice Edward—. Pero no estabas en ninguno de los sitios donde busqué y yo…

—Ahora me encontraste —dice Tanya, y va a besarlo, ella se está acercando más y más.

—Iré… iré a llamar a mis padres para que uno me venga a buscar —digo, y Tanya dice:

—Solo toma mi auto. Haré que Edward me deje en tu casa mas tarde. Mucho más tarde.

Escucho a su madre moviéndose arriba, veo a Tanya dar una sonrisa maliciosa a Edward y haciéndolos moverse, su mano en el brazo de él, y ella consigue hacerlo, por supuesto que lo hace. Su sonrisa, tan llena de promesas, de ellos, es todo lo que veo cuando comienzo a alejarme, cuando la veo acortar la última distancia entre ellos. Escucho el sonido suave de un beso, de sus voces susurrando, y ¿Cómo puedo querer que él termine con ella y aun estar tan asustada de cuan triste ella va a estar? ¿Cómo puedo estar tan jodida?

—Espera —Tanya dice—. ¿A los bolos? ¿Tu gran plan para hoy en la noche es jugar bolos? ¿Acaso no ves mi blusa?

—Pensé… —Edward se aclara la garganta.—Me gustan los bolos.

Tanya murmura.

—Deberías.

Espera, ¿Esto es amor? ¿Esta es Tanya enamorada? No lo entiendo. Pero sé que tengo que salir de aquí. Solo hay un detalle. Necesito las llaves de Tanya, y están justo donde ella las dejó, con su bolso en el extraño banco junto a la puerta principal. Están justo donde ella y Edward están, y justo cuando decido que me escabulliré, esperaré a que se vayan, y luego volveré ya las conseguiré de alguna forma, ella dice:

—Hey, Bella.

Me giró y la veo.

—Sé que escuchaste todo eso —ella dice—. Y si tengo que ir a jugar bolos, necesito gente a mí alrededor para al menos asegurarme de que me divertiré. Así que tú vienes —ella apunta a la cocina—. Ve a llamar a tus padres. Edward, mi mamá está aquí, así que mejor es que esperes en tu auto. Voy a ponerme unos zapatos que no serán desperdiciados por estar sentada en el cuchitril del oh-tan-adorable Antro de los bolos.

—Oh —dice Edward, y me mira rápidamente de nuevo, tan rápido, antes de volver a salir, haciendo que mi corazón, mi estúpido, y traidor corazón, palpite a pesar de todo. Cuando él se va, Tanya no sube a su habitación, sino que se encamina a la oficina de su madre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —digo, pero ella no responde. Suspiro y llamo a casa.

Mientras estoy llamando a mis padres. No sé qué hacer. Tanya me quiere allí, con ellos, esta noche.

Y Edward va a romper con ella. ¿Cómo puedo ver eso? Sobre todo ahora que sé que ella lo ama. Yo… No hay incluso palabras para esto. Apoyo mi cabeza contra la pared mientras suena el teléfono de mis padres. Una vez, dos veces, y me presiono contra la pared, fuerte, como si pudiera de alguna manera meterme dentro de ella.

—Hey —digo, con voz temblorosa, cuando papá contesta al teléfono—.Voy a salir con Tanya y Edward, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —papá dice, sonando distraído.

—Voy a salir —le digo de nuevo—.Y no te preocupes por llevarme a casa, tengo un conductor. —¿Papá? Digo después de un momento, después de que no ha dicho nada, y está viejo, lo sé, pero no está tan viejo, no realmente, no un abuelo anciano, y si estaba enfermo mamá no le dejaría contestar al teléfono. Aunque por lo general ella lo responde porque está siempre esperando una llamada de una contestación de un amigo o un concurso de cocina. Un concurso de cocina. Como la Fabulosa Familia del Concurso de Cocina. —Papá —le digo otra vez—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tu madre no está. No conseguirá una llamada —dice.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso? Se suponía que llaman todo el fin de semana.

—Jillian la amiga de tu madre, la que ganó el Concurso de Pasteles Acogedores, consiguió una llamada y luego llamó a tu madre —papá dice—. Al parecer, la Fabulosa Familia decidió llamar a todos los finalistas hoy para librar a las personas de tener que esperar al teléfono todo el fin de semana.

—Cortando costes —oigo decir a mamá al fondo, y su voz es muy alta, como se pone cuando está realmente molesta. La última vez que oí su sonido así fue cuando un juez llegó hasta ella después del Concurso de Cocina del Cacareo del Pollo Desplumado y le dijo que se habría clasificado si su plato no se hubiera enfriado antes de que hubieran sido capaces de probarlo—. Es más barato llamar a todo el mundo hoy y no tener a gente trabajando todo el fin de semana. Y más agradable también, muy agradable para los finalistas enterarse ahora en lugar de esperar... Oigo un ruido amortiguado, un sollozo, y papá dice:

—Cariño, no —y, a continuación—: Bella, estoy llevando afuera a tu madre para cenar y luego a The Adams. Estaremos de vuelta en la mañana.

Papá ha llevado a mamá a The Adams, que es un hotel súper elegante y caro a una hora de distancia, exactamente dos veces. Una vez en su décimo quinto aniversario de boda, y luego otra vez el año pasado después de que el médico le dijo que su artritis sólo iba a empeorar y mamá estaba tan triste que dejó de cocinar por un tiempo.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? —digo, y hay más silencio, luego un bajo murmullo, y después mamá está al teléfono, su voz tranquila y llorosa.

—Bella, estoy bien. Tu padre solo está siendo amable. Realmente no necesito —deja de hablar y hace ese horrible sonido que la gente hace cuando está tratando de no llorar, un sollozo que es una especie de estertor en la garganta—. No necesito estar en este Concurso de Cocina o cualquier otro. Es solo algo que hago por diversión, eso es todo, pero me dejo pensar que yo… Hace el ruido otra vez.

—Mamá, lo siento mucho —le digo—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?

—No —dice—. No necesitas ver a tu madre llorar por no entrar en un Concurso de Cocina. Estoy avergonzada de lo que estoy haciendo, pero yo —su voz se reduce a un susurro triste—. Yo realmente quería que sucediera. Pensé que sería. Pensé que lo hice todo bien.

—Lo hiciste. Lo hiciste totalmente, y si no pueden ver lo genial que eres, entonces que la chupen.

—No deberías decir cosas como esas —mamá dice, pero su voz es el piloto automático de mamá. No serio, y digo:

—¿Incluso si son verdad? —y suspira. —Sólo deseo saber lo que hice mal. Estaba tan segura de que iría. No debería haber… fue estúpido pensar que sería elegida.

—No, no lo era —digo, y escucho a papá, al fondo, que dice también la misma cosa.

—Está bien —dice mamá, y su voz no está tranquila mientras ahora suena triste—. No es estúpido, entonces. Sólo un recordatorio de que no siempre consigues todo lo que quieres. Parpadeo una vez, fuerte, mientras un escalofrío me estremece mi columna, porque tiene razón y lo sé. Lo sé, y eso me asusta. Sé lo que quiero demasiado. ¿Qué sucederá debido a eso?

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vuelva a casa? —digo, aclarando mi garganta y mamá dice:

—No, pero tu padre y yo estaremos volviendo a casa después de cenar en The Adams, por lo que…

—No, no lo haremos —dice papa, cogiendo el teléfono de nuevo—. Tu madre necesita relajarse y eso es lo que va a hacer. Llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa, sin embargo, estaremos en casa mañana por la tarde temprano.

Cuelgo justo cuando Tanya vuelve a la cocina.

—¿Lista? —dice, y asiento. Espero que me pregunte lo que mis padres dijeron, o cómo están. Por lo general quiere saber eso. —Genial, vamos ya entonces —dice, y no pregunta por mis padres en absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? —digo, y luego escucho a su madre bajando las escaleras. Huelo su perfume, que es de todas las flores, dulce, encantador y relajante, pero cada vez que me llega una bocanada de él sólo quiero correr. Tanya no dice nada, solo toma mi mano y nos apresura afuera. Aprieto sus dedos una vez, suavemente, para hacerle saber que estoy aquí, y no me aprieta de vuelta, sólo se deja ir y dice:

—Tu conduces, ¿de acuerdo? —manteniendo sus llaves hacia mí.

—Tú ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

—Nos seguirá —dice, y se mete en el coche. Y, así, nos marchamos, ella y yo juntas, con Edward detrás de nosotras.

Tanya no dice ninguna palabra durante el camino al callejón del boliche y yo… bien, por una vez no me siento dividida en dos. Soy una persona justo ahora y esa persona está muy confundida. Y muy asustada.

En el boliche. Tanya es una extraña mezcla entre aburrida e histérica, hablando cuando Edward intenta decir algo y luego suspirando cuando él está callado, disparándome miradas que dicen "puedes creer esto". Yo le sonrió de vuelta tentativamente, y ella dice:

—Bien, vamos a refrescarnos —y agarra mi mano, arrastrándonos hacia el bar.

—No puedo creer que me trajera aquí —dice después de tener nuestros refrescos—. ¿Casi dos meses y esto es todo? Sé que tuvimos nuestra casi primer cita aquí, pero aun así. Ni siquiera creo que él sepa lo molesta que estoy y oh, por supuesto, debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Sigo su mirada, veo que Greg y otra cantidad de gente de la escuela han llegado. Todos se giran hacia nosotras.

—¿Bolos, uh? —Greg le dice a Tanya—. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

—Acosador —ella dice, pero esta sonriendo, y me doy cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo cuando llame a mis padres. Ella llamo a Greg. Ella le pidió que se encontraran. Y yo solo no me di cuenta.

Lo sigo a ciegas y la veo a ella, a mi mejor amiga, sentada junto a Greg, empujándolo cuando el frota su rodilla, pero gentilmente, bromeando y luego comprendo porque todo esto está pasando. Tanya quiere que Edward esté exactamente donde ella quiere y en ningún otro lugar.

Ella lo quiere con ella, y ella quiere que él la ame, justo como ella dijo. Pero ella no lo ama. Ella no lo ama del todo. Ella no confía en el amor, huye de él, lo deja atrás. Todos los chicos, que de verdad se han preocupado por ella, han sido dejados atrás y lo sé. Lo he visto.

Tanya quiere que la gente que se supone que la ama, la observe con sus corazones, y sus padres la miran y solo piensan en ellos mismos. Es lo que ella sabe, y nada más, todo lo que conoce, profundamente y puede ser real, cae en una categoría que a ella no le gusta. Una categoría que la aterroriza. ¿Pero, entonces donde me deja eso? La hermana que dice que nunca tuvo, pero esa soy, su mejor amiga, la que siempre ha estado de su lado. Ella dice que me quiere. ¿Lo dice realmente?

—Tanya —yo digo.

—¿Qué? —ella dice, sonando distraída.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

—Seguro —me dice, riéndose cuando Greg le guiña un ojo, y luego se levanta y cuza su brazo con el mío, trayéndome a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú-tú no-tú y Edward

—¿Edward y yo qué? —dice—, sé que no estamos hablando ahora, pero necesito darle algo de espacio. Él es así.

—No —digo—. No es verdad, no es por eso. Tú no, Tanya, tú no lo amas.

—Por supuesto que sí —ella dice, pero su sonrisa vacila un poco.

—No todos van a dejarte —digo—. Sabes eso ¿verdad? Quiero decir tus padres.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dice, interrumpiéndome, su voz es mordaz—. Nadie me deja. Siempre me aburro y encuentro a alguien mejor. Eso es lo que pasa.

—Lo sé —digo suavemente—. Yo solo, sabes que nunca voy a dejarte ¿cierto?

Ella me mira fijamente, su rostro aun sin expresión, y luego sonríe, no es una sonrisa verdadera, sino la sonrisa estilo Tanya, esa que le muestra al mundo cuando va por él, esa que dice que ella está bien, que todo está bien. Esa sonrisa que significa nada.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, quiero decir, ¿Quién serias sin mí? —ella mueve su cabello y dice—. Hay un cepillo en mi bolso. Úsalo ¿De acuerdo Tu cabello lucirá mucho mejor si lo haces.

Y luego se va, regresando a donde están todos. Edward dice su nombre cuando se cruza con ella y dice:

—¿Hey, Tanya podemos hablar? —y sus ojos se vuelven salvajes por un momento y luego hace su típica sonrisa y sigue caminando hacia Greg, sentándose junto a él. Me siento quitándome los zapatos, luchando con las lágrimas, y luego voy al mostrador y los devuelvo. Me voy, Tanya no me necesita, ella dijo que yo la necesitaba, ella ni siquiera me ve como una persona. Soy solo una cosa. Soy solo una cosa para ella ¿Siempre ha sido de esa manera?

No. No puedo creer eso. Yo sé, ella me escogió, hablo conmigo. Toco el collar, recordando su rostro cuando me lo dio.

Tomo un respiro profundo y camino hacia ella.

—Adivino, que te vas —ella dice, luciendo aburrida y sonando molesta, sosteniendo en una mano las llaves de su auto, cuando se las paso, veo lo que he hecho. Le dije que la había visto, realmente visto, y a ella no le gusto. No le gusto para nada, porque ella me necesita para ser la Bella que ella conoce, esa que siempre ha sido su sombra feliz. Ella necesita, que yo la necesite.

—Si —digo, porque no puedo hacer esto, no puedo ser esta persona, ser la Bella que ella quiere... justo ahora, ni siquiera puedo estar cerca a ella. Me dirijo a la salida, quitándome el collar y guardándolo en mi bolsillo. No puedo usarlo ahora, y sobre llegar a casa, buscaré alguien que me lleve, cuando ellos salgan. Me giro cuando llego a la puerta y todos están alrededor de Tanya. Incluso la gente mayor quienes están ahí para jugar, están pendientes de ella, lanzándole miradas desde las esquinas de sus ojos. Veo a Edward caminar hacia ella. Me detengo, y oigo a alguien decir:

—¿Te vas, o qué? —y luego sacudo mi cabeza y me doy vuelta de nuevo, caminando lentamente dentro del boliche y observando a Tanya levantarse, mostrando exasperación en su cara cuando mira a Edward. —Mira —ella dice—. Pensé que los bolos apestarían, pero no está tan mal y aun así solo estás sentado, buscando quien sabe qué, y ¿sabes qué? No tengo ganas de lidiar con esto. De lidiar contigo.

—Realmente necesito hablar contigo ¿Bien? —dice Edward, y Tanya se ríe, su cabello ondulando en su espalda. —Tú necesitas, tú necesitas. Lo entiendo es, tú, tú, tú. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos? —ella mira a todos reunidos alrededor, actuando como si no hubieran oído cada palabra. Incluso cuando lo han hecho. Todos están escuchando, ahora ella eleva su voz, esta es Tanya 101, esta es Tanya cuando… —Se acabó —ella dice, y esta es Tanya cuando deja a alguien.

—Tú y yo, no está funcionando. Necesito tiempo para pensar, y no puedo hacerlo contigo tratando de hablarme cada cinco segundos. Yo solo, no puedo lidiar contigo ahora. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero verte ahora, así que vete.

—¿Irme? Quieres decir, estamos…

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga? ¿No entiendes que significa vete? —Tanya dice. ¿Y por qué lo está dejando ahora? Ella me dijo que lo amaba, me miró a los ojos y lo dijo. Pero ella también dijo que no quería ser dejada nunca más, y Edward tenía razón.

En algún nivel, él sabía que pasaría. Así que ella lo está dejando. Ella lo está terminando, y me dirijo hacia afuera. Me detengo en el estacionamiento, mi corazón late tan fuerte, me siento extraña, sin un peso encima, como si hubiera sido conducida a otro mundo. Tanya dijo que iba a seguir con Edward. Que quería mantenerlo con ella. Ella sonaba tan segura, y nunca pensé… Nunca pensé que lo dejara ir.

—¿Bella?

Pero ella lo hizo, lo hizo y el está aquí ahora, el está en el estacionamiento y yo me giro hacia él.

—Hey —él dice—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Yo trago.

—Esperado a alguien que me acerque a casa.

—Oh… y ¿cuánto tiempo vas a esperar?

—No lo sé.

—¿Puedo… puedo llevarte a casa?

Ella lo ha dejado, Ella le ha dicho que no quería verlo. Él ahora es libre. Ambos somos libres. Asiento, y él sonríe.

**Ok muy tarde lo se, pero e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y bueno el próximo capitulo es el final, eh estado juntando los capítulos por mi falta de tiempo y la verdad no las quiero dejar enojadas por mi tardanza.**

**Bueno las quiero, espero enserio que no haiga ningún error**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Adaptación de The Unwritten Rule**

Estar con Edward es como… Es como abrir una puerta a una habitación que siempre ha estado ahí, esperando.

Es fácil, el tipo de facilidad que se siente bien. Perfecta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, él aparca en el garaje y escucha cuando le hablo sobre mis padres, de cómo mamá falló en su intento de entrar en el Concurso de Cocina Familia Fabulosa.

Él sabe que ella había intentado entrar ahí, aunque, él ha estado al margen de mi vida por un tiempo. Sonríe cuando le digo eso.

—Años —dice—. Quería estar aquí, realmente aquí, como esto, contigo, desde octavo grado.

—Yo también —digo, palabras verdaderas, palabras honestas. Son reales. Nosotros somos reales.

Entonces nos besamos, en el garaje, no bajo el romántico resplandor de la luna o de candelabros ni nada de eso. No nos besamos en el resplandor de una fiesta, donde todo el mundo puede, y lo hará, mirarnos.

Nos besamos en privado, aquí en la oscuridad de su coche. Nos besamos y sé que nunca habrá otro beso como éste, que nunca habrá otro momento como éste, donde me sienta tan viva, tan nueva, tan libre. Tan feliz.

Sé que Tanya justo acaba de romper con él, sé que todo esto es muy rápido, y que quizá debería reducir la velocidad y no caer en esto. En Edward y en mí. Pero quiero caer.

—¿Quieres entrar? —digo, y sé que debería estar jugando a lo seguro. Debería estar pensando sobre cada cosa que ha ocurrido esta noche. Dejarle algo de tiempo para pensar sobre ello.

Yo no necesito tiempo, sin embargo. No te imaginas como me siento. Y sé que él tampoco.

Me responde con otro beso, y ambos respiramos pesadamente cuando nos separamos, con sonrisas brillando en nuestras caras. Sus dedos cogen los míos, entrelazándose alrededor, mientras caminamos dentro, y no hablamos.

No sentimos como que haya que hacerlo, no sentimos que sea necesario llenar este silencio. No estoy nerviosa, no estoy abrumada porque él esté aquí. Por estar con él.

Me lo he imaginado a él aquí, como, un centenar, no, un millón de veces desde que me di cuenta de que me gustaba en octavo grado, y nunca en dulces sueños con conversaciones amables.

No, siempre quise esto, que él estuviera haciendo esto, subir las escaleras con él, sintiendo su mano, más grande y caliente que la mía, desgastada y áspera por los cuadros que ha dibujado y el trabajo que lo moldeó durante el verano, volviéndolo desde el delgaducho que deseaba, hasta el desgarbado y musculoso chico que deseo también.

En mi habitación él mira alrededor, con sus dedos aún entrelazados entre los míos, mirando cada cosa que me hace ser quién soy, las zapatillas derramándose fuera de mi armario, los pequeños esbozos de zapatos que hice los cuales quise poner en mi pared, y la ropa sucia en el suelo que mamá siempre me fastidia para que recoja.

No estoy preocupada sobre nada de eso. Sé que no tengo que explicar por qué me gusta hacer lo que hago, quién soy. No tengo que disculparme por no ser perfecta. Todo lo que hago es estar aquí, ser yo, y lo estoy haciendo. Así que cuando él se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo y moviéndose hacia mis esbozos, camino hacia él, parándome en sus brazos.

—Siempre me han gustado tus zapatos —dice—. Siempre me has gustado —y entonces nos abrazamos, y aunque le he abrazado mucho nunca ha sido así, nunca como esto, porque los brazos de Edward me rodean, él me sonríe.

Me sostiene, y entonces su boca se encuentra con la mía otra vez. Terminamos en mi cama, cada uno entrelazado en el otro, y esto es suficiente, es más que suficiente.

Aquí no hay presión, no hay prisa, nada que Edward y yo tengamos que ser. Sólo estar ahí. Esto. Esto es todo lo que tiene que ser.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana su estómago ruge y le sonrío, nuestras piernas están entrelazadas juntas. Todavía tengo mi ropa y él la suya pero estoy más desnuda de lo que he estado nunca, hemos pasado horas acostados juntos sólo mirándonos el uno al otro, tocándonos, besándonos y hablando y estoy llena de alegría. Incandescente. Esto es la felicidad, más allá de la basura de su uso excesivo como una palabra, más allá de las primeras letras brillantes que no significan nada cuando se encadenan juntas. Ellas significan algo ahora, y sé que esto es como cuando tú y alguien sólo están bien juntos. Cómo de simple es eso, cómo de increíble.

—¿Hambriento? —digo, y bajamos las escaleras, con mi mano sujetando la suya.

En la cocina preparamos sándwiches juntos, moviéndonos como si fuéramos uno, él permaneciendo detrás de mí mientras saco el pan, mi brazos alrededor de él mientras pone una gruesa capa de manteca de cacahuete y luego encima una rodaja de manzana.

Sacudo la cabeza cuando él me ofrece la mitad y dice:

—¿Aún no comes manzanas? ¿De verdad? —y él sabe eso, recuerda hace un año cuando, por un tiempo, nosotros nos enfrentamos a una manzana al día en nuestro almuerzo de la escuela media, y yo siempre daba la mía o la arrojaba a la basura.

A él le importa, me conoce, y esto hace que mi interior tararee, radiante de felicidad por algo que es mucho más que deseo, lo cual, admito, también siento. Comemos nuestros sándwiches bajo la luz de la luna que se filtra en la cocina, uno sencillo de manteca de cacahuete para mí y uno con manzana y manteca de cacahuete para él, y luego nos besamos otra vez, besándonos cómo nadie en el mundo lo ha hecho, y quizá no lo haga, porque no creo que nadie conozca la dulzura, la virtud, de ver a Edward poner el plato en fregadero, volviéndose hacia mí.

De la forma en que su lenta sonrisa me busca como si fuera ahí donde debería estar, donde quiere estar. De la impaciencia esperando que su boca se encuentre con la mía y la forma en que ambos nos paramos, apartando nuestras bocas para respirar, el fuego con la espera y luego ardiendo, reducido a cenizas ya que él termina y yo empiezo, y esto no es un problema porque no me importa. Sólo quiero que esto dure para siempre. Finalmente caemos dormidos cuando el sol comienza a salir, con su mano acariciándome el pelo mientras el rosa atraviesa el cielo y las estrellas palidecen.

—Te quiero —susurra mientras mis ojos revolotean cerrándose, y cuando los abro, feliz, muy feliz, le veo con una sonrisa resplandeciente. —No quería decirte esto tan pronto, así que me esperé a que estuvieras dormida —dice, sonriendo, y entonces ambos reímos, bañados por la tenue luz de la salida del sol.

Me incorporo y toco sus hombros, sintiendo su piel bajo mis manos y lo veo observándome, sus manos tocando mi piel con suaves y calientes movimientos, pequeños círculos que suben y bajan por mis costados lo que hace que me arquee hacia él.

—Yo también te quiero —digo, y las palabras flotan fuera de mi como si tuvieran alas, elevándose en el aire, y después, cuando él se arquea por encima de mí, y dice:

—¿Tenemos tiempo? —con una pequeña pregunta en su voz, no preocupado sino preguntando, yo asiento.

Digo:

—Mucho tiempo —y no dormiré ahora, no con mi sangre vibrando dentro de mí, y esa es la mejor parte de todo. Que nosotros tenemos tiempo. Que lo tendremos. Que lo tenemos.

Pero por supuesto caigo dormida. Me despierto, veo al reloj marcar las diez y miro hacia él, a su oscuro cabello cayendo por su frente, al brillo de la luz del sol sobre su piel, y me recuerdo tocándola.

Me muevo más cerca, presionando mi piel contra la suya, con el único pensamiento de tocarle otra vez, haciendo que me toque, y él abre sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando.

—Dormilón —digo, y me preocupo, por un momento, por mi aliento, mi estrecho cuerpo y mi pelo sin cepillar, y luego esto desaparece erradicado por su sonrisa, por la forma en que susurra Bella, y me mira como si yo fuera el sol y las estrellas. Como si yo lo fuera todo.

Le pregunto por sus padres porque justo recuerdo a los míos y sus ojos se amplían. Él se incorpora, busca mi teléfono, y los llama. Le escucho mientras dice que está bien, que siente no haber llamado, mientras su mano suavemente aprieta la mía. Puedo oír la voz de su padre, elevada, desde el otro lado de la línea, pero no puedo entender las palabras.

—De verdad siento no haber llamado, ¿vale? No quería despertarlos a ti y a mamá. Pero sí, estoy vivo. Y sí, estoy con un amigo —me sonríe de lado, y contengo la respiración—. Oh, no… Muy bien, bien. Lo haré. -Él suspira, colgando el teléfono y dice —Castigado. Tengo que hacer la comida todos los días.

—¿Tú puedes cocinar?

—Me viste la noche pasada —dice, y le sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta y luego nos deslizamos juntos, su boca en mi cuello, le empujo más cerca, susurrando su nombre, y esto es mejor que lo mejor, está más allá de eso, más allá de cualquier cosa. Y entonces mi puerta se abre. Edward y yo nos movemos a la vez, cubriéndonos con las sábanas, con la manta, tirando de ellas alrededor de nosotros mientras nos incorporamos, ¿y qué les diré a mis padres? Ellos son comprensibles pero esto no lo es. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de ni siquiera hablar sobre ningún chico a tener a uno en casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama?

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?- No son mis padres. Es Tanya.

—¿Que mierda? —dice de nuevo, su voz furiosa, y la mano de Edward alcanza la mía bajo las mantas, la sostiene.

Tanya lo ve y su mirada se estrecha, volviéndose más fría a cada segundo.

Ella lo mira, luego a mí, y luego entra en mi habitación, golpeando la puerta tras ella, el brillante sol no se siente tan perfecto ahora, nada se siente perfecto ahora, veo la conmoción y la rabia en su rostro, veo el daño, y digo

—Tanya…

Ella me abofetea.

—Tú… perra —dice, y no estoy segura de que duele más, su mano o el odio en su voz, veneno sin diluir que sólo he escuchado dirigido a otras personas y no a mí, nunca a mí—. ¿Me doy vuelta por dos segundos y decides joderte a mi novio?

—Tanya, no, nosotros no…

—¿Ustedes no? —dice, y luego ríe, pero es un sonido hueco, un sonido de burla—. Por supuesto que no. Sólo tú, Bella, podrías hacer volver a un chico aquí contigo y luego hacer que nada suceda. Eres tan inocente, tan estúpida…

—Hey —dice Edward, su voz dura—. Detente.

—¿Qué? —dice Tanya, y cambia su mirada a él, sus ojos entrecerrados, tan entrecerrados.

—Detente —dice Edward de nuevo, y su voz es un poco más suave ahora—. Tanya, yo quiero estar aquí. Quiero a Bella. Y nosotros terminamos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Terminamos? ¿Cuándo terminamos? —dice Tanya—. Oh, espera, ya lo tengo. Te dije que necesitaba espacio y tú te volviste loco y te fuiste donde mi amiga, quien claramente no es mi amiga, y decidiste intentarlo y volver a mí. Esto es…bueno, esto es un comienzo. No puedo creer que pensé que eras un chico agradable, Edward. No puedo creer que pensé que eras especial.

—Nosotros si terminamos, pero esto, Bella y yo, no tiene que ver contigo —dice Edward—. Me gusta Bella. Yo… Tanya, todas las cosas que tu dijiste anoche eran ciertas. Nosotros no somos… no funcionamos. No soy feliz contigo, y no creo que alguna vez hayas sido feliz conmigo.

—¿Qué no soy feliz contigo? —dice Tanya—. Casi ocho semanas, Edward. Casi ocho semanas y luego tu vas y… —ella me mira enojada—. ¿Este es mi regalo de aniversario? Por lo menos podrías haber escogido a alguien decente. Alguien que yo creyera que quieres y no a quien acabas de utilizar para hacerte sentir mejor.

Me siento a mi misma encogerme, me siento terrible, pequeña y sin valor. Tanya piensa que no soy nada, que nadie nunca se giraría hacia mí, y ella me ha conocido desde siempre, ella me conoce como nadie más. Y luego la miro. La veo mirándome fijamente, su boca torcida, lágrimas en sus ojos, y recuerdo que es lo que ella me dijo anoche. ―Tú me necesitas.

—Debería haberte dicho algunas cosas antes —digo lentamente, con cuidado—. Yo… Tanya, Edward y yo… Nosotros…

—No hay un Edward y tú —dice, su voz elevándose de nuevo—. Hay un Edward y yo y luego estás tú. No hay un Edward y tú, es sólo él siendo un imbécil y tú siendo patética, y ¿qué clase de amiga eres, Bella? ¿Qué clase de amiga de mierda eres?

—Tanya —dice Edward, y ella lo mira, luego niega con la cabeza y dice— Tú ni siquiera quieres saber lo que quiero hacerte justo ahora. Eres peor que basura, eres… Vas a tener que arrastrarte muchísimo antes de que yo incluso llegue a pensar en volver contigo.

—Estoy donde quiero estar —dice Edward—. Debí haber dicho algo antes y siento no haberlo hecho. Deseo haberlo hecho, pero Bella y yo…

—¿Bella y yo? —dice Tanya—. ¿Bella y yo? ¿Cómo si ustedes dos de verdad tuvieran algo?

—Si —dice Edward, y los ojos de Tanya se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. Su boca comienza a temblar y aprieto la sábana alrededor de mí más fuerte, y digo:

— Tanya… —desesperada por hacerla escuchar, por no arruinar todo esto—. Tú dijiste que se había acabado, te oí decirlo, y pensé…

—Sé lo que pensaste —ella dice—. Has estado planeando esto, ¿cierto?

Siento mi piel calentarse, siento el rubor cubrirme porque había querido esto, lo había deseado, a Edward, y ella deja salir el aliento en un siseo y dice:

—Puta —su voz terriblemente fría.

—Tanya —dice Edward—. No hables sobre Bella…

—No estoy hablando contigo —ella dice, mirándolo, y luego me mira fijamente, sus ojos fríos. —No te conozco —ella dice, su voz inexpresiva, vacía—. Tú y yo, y nuestra supuestamente llamada amistad, se acabó. Y cuando todo se destruya para ti, cuando Edward me quiera de vuelta, y lo hará porque tú no eres yo, nunca serás yo, no estaré ahí. No eres nada para mí, y no serás nada para él tampoco.

—Eso no va a suceder —dice Edward, su voz no tan suave ahora. Es dura, enojada, y sé que él me siente temblar contra él. Tanya sonríe y se burla, acercándose, moviéndose hacia nosotros, eleva su mano de nuevo, la eleva hacia él, y luego retrocede, temblando.

—No vales la pena, Edward —dice—. Ninguno de los dos lo vale.

Y luego se va. Salgo de la cama, la sabana arrastrándose tras de mí, y miro el collar que ella me dio descansando en el suelo, asomándose por mi bolsillo. Anoche me lo saqué y nunca pensé en ella de verdad después de eso. Después de irme con Edward.

Tanya pudo no haber sido la amiga que pensé que era, pero yo tampoco había sido una buena. Yo había sido peor. Corro hacia el pasillo, llamándola por su nombre. Ella se detiene al pie de las escaleras, pero no mira hacia atrás. Escucho a su auto irse, las llantas rechinando mientras aceleraba, y me siento en las escaleras y lloro.

Edward sale y se sienta junto a mí, poniendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. Él no dijo que todo estaría bien. Sólo me abraza, y cuando termino de llorar, cuando me alejo un poco y lo miro, el toma mi barbilla en sus manos.

—Te amo —dijo—. Y siento lo que acaba de suceder. Si hubiera sabido… —él se detiene—. No puedo mentirte —dice después de un momento, su voz muy sosegada—. No cambiaria lo que pasó entre tú y yo.

Me reclino contra su hombro

—Lo sé —susurró, y la cosa es, que lo sé.

Creo en él, en nosotros. Siento la verdad de lo que somos incluso ahora. Pero con Tanya, por todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que ha dicho, y por lo que yo he hecho también, no puedo creer que nuestra amistad se haya acabado. No puedo creer que de verdad no sea nada para ella ahora. Sé que la he jodido en una forma que redefine la palabra ―joder, pero hemos sido amigas por tanto tiempo.

Ella ha sido mi mundo entero por tanto tiempo. Sé que todo se solucionará. Tiene que hacerlo, porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Tanya en ella.

Tanya no me perdona. Ella ni siquiera me habla. Intente llamarla pero no contesta el teléfono, y si su madre lo hace, ella llama a Tanya, quien nunca llega. Algunas veces escucho a la madre de Tanya empezar a gritarle, preguntándole si ella cree que es la única persona en el mundo antes de que se corte la conexión y el silencio caiga. Tanya preferiría escuchar a su madre que a mí.

Mis padres saben lo que pasa, por supuesto, o al menos han adivinado la mayor parte de ello. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Ya Tanya no viene y Edward… Bueno, no lo escondo. No quiero hacerlo.

—¿La extrañas? —mamá me dice una noche después de que Edward se haya ido, él está dibujando otra serie de imágenes de manos, y está fascinado con las de papá; y yo asiento.

Ella está cocinando de nuevo, pero no tan intensamente como antes. Ella todavía habla acerca de concursos de cocina, pero no tanto, y sólo va a entrar en tres el año que viene en vez de en tantos como pueda.

—Algunas veces… algunas veces tienes que dejar que la gente se vaya —dice—. Tanya te quiere, Bella, pero no creo que ella siempre haya sido una buena amiga para ti.

—Yo tampoco fui exactamente una buena amiga para ella —digo, y mamá pone un brazo alrededor de mí.

—Tal vez no, pero creo que tú le hubieras perdonado cualquier cosa —ella besa mi mejilla—. Así que, tu y Edward…

—¡Mamá!

—Sólo iba a decir que pareces feliz —dice, y escucho a papá riéndose en el otro cuarto. Su cadera no ha mejorado, nunca estará mejor, pero no está peor. Al menos, no todavía.

En la escuela, Tanya mira justo a través de mí, no se da la vuelta si camino hacia ella pero sólo me mira como si fuera nada, como si no estuviera ahí.

Estoy segura de que debe haber un millón de gente esperando para estar con Tanya, por estar a su lado, por estar donde yo estuve, por ser su mejor amiga, pero eso no ocurre.

Nadie parece odiarme realmente o a Edward por estar juntos, aunque noto que algunas chicas sostienen las manos de sus novios, un poco más fuerte cuando camino cerca de ellos. La mayoría de ellos son amables, de todos modos, y me encontré a mi misma hablando con gente con la que no había hablado antes aparte de un rápido Hola o ¿Escuchaste cual es la tarea? porque siempre había tenido a Tanya.

Me encontré a mi misma haciendo cosas como ir de compras y al cine y reírme de la escuela, y es genial, pero no es, no es como lo era con Tanya, y la extraño demasiado.

Veo a Tanya con otras personas, pero ellos flotan adentro y afuera, no se quedan a su lado. Algunas veces se acercan a mí y dicen cosas como, ―¿Cómo pudiste soportarla? o ―Bien ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Ellasiempre dice cosas que piensa que son amables o de ayuda pero totalmente no lo son? —Ella no se refería a como sonaba —siempre digo—. Ella sólo quiere—ella es una buena amiga —y ellos me miran sin comprender, como si fuera un rompecabezas que ellos no entienden. Algunas veces solo dicen—. Eso no es lo que ella dijo de ti —esos son los que se iban volando más rápido.

Ella obtuvo el papel principal en la obra de la escuela, y no estoy ahí cuando lo descubre. No logro escuchar cómo va a interpretar a Romeo como una chica, no logro escuchar cómo se siente acerca de Henry siendo su Julieta.

Puedo imaginarlo, pero no es lo mismo. No estoy ahí. No escucho de las practicas, acerca de cómo se está aprendiendo las líneas. No escucho acerca de la noche de estreno. No sé quien estuvo con ella, si uno de sus padres finalmente fue y la vio brillar. No escucho nada acerca de ella. Ella empieza a salir con Greg. Él tampoco me habla, mantiene su brazo firmemente alrededor de Tanya cuando están juntos, sin flirtear con nadie más, y escucho a la gente decir que son felices. Que Tanya dice que Edward es un perdedor y que ella está feliz de estar con un chico de verdad, uno que sabe lo que está haciendo. Edward sonríe cuando le cuento, y luego su sonrisa se desvanece.

—Bella —dice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi, e incluso ahora, incluso cuando extraño tanto a Tanya, ahí está la emoción de estar con él, de saber que puedo mirarlo sin culpa, que puedo tocarlo libremente. Que estamos juntos. —No me importa lo que ella diga —dice él—. ¿Pero a ti, a ti te importa?

—No acerca de tú y yo. Pero yo… yo la extraño —digo, y él me mira, con sus ojos profundos. Concentrados sólo en mí.

—Lo siento —dice él, y sé que lo siente. Sé que desea que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado de un modo que no me hubiera arrastrado a mí. Sé que desea haberse quedado y hablado conmigo esa primera noche, esa noche de verano en la fiesta. Sé que desea que las cosas hubieran empezado de una manera diferente para nosotros, y yo también lo hago. Pero no siento estar con él, y me pregunto si Tanya sabe eso. Si es por eso que ella no quiere hablarme.

Una tarde, casi cinco meses después de la mañana en que Tanya dejo mi casa sin mirar atrás, le digo a Edward que tengo que hacer algo después de la escuela. Él me besa, y por un segundo el mundo es perfecto. Amo ese sentimiento. Lo amo a él. Pero todavía extraño a Tanya. Y por eso, después de la escuela, voy a verla.

Cuando llego a su casa, Tanya no responde a la puerta.

Sé que está en casa, porque vi su auto en la entrada y atrapé un vislumbre de su cabello mientras ella pasaba por la ventana. Es largo y brillante como siempre, rubio y derramado a su alrededor.

Miro el timbre de la puerta y lo toco de nuevo, pienso sobre como Tanya se acercó después de Sam y el desastre del baile. Les había dicho a mis padres que estaba bien, saludándolos mientras se iban de compras por unos estantes nuevos, y luego me había dejado caer con los ojos cerrados sobre el sofá, ignorando todo, incluso a Tanya cuando apareció en casa y tocó la puerta, llamando mi nombre. Yo finalmente había abierto la puerta después de que ella tocara el timbre, haciéndolo sonar muchas veces que se voy a soñar con el estúpido chirridos por días.

—Ya sabía que eso funcionaría —ella dijo, cuando abrí la puerta—. Ya sabes, pienso que quien sea el que inventó en timbre de puerta estaba muy enojado con el mundo. Me había reído. Débil, pero después de todo, seguía siendo una risa, y Tanya había entrado, ocupando mi lugar en el sofá, no lo suficientemente cerca del mopey. Ella me había enterrado entre almohadas y colchas, trayéndome comida dejándose caer en el suelo frente a mí con un plato para las migajas sobre su cabeza, riendo mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, y por un momento había olvidado todo lo sucedido. Sé que no puedo hacer eso por ella ahora—Edward no se va a ningún lado, y yo no quiero que lo haga, no deseo que pase y no pretendo fingir que puedo—pero puedo estar con Tanya. Puedo intentar hacer las cosas bien. Puedo decir ―Lo siento por lo que no dije.

Mis dedos están entumecidos después de un rato y cambio de manos, tocando el timbre con el resto de mis dedos.

—¡Basta! —Tanya grito a través de la puerta, y sonreí como una idiota, feliz de oír su voz.

Pero la conozco, y no dejo de tocar el timbre, espero hasta que ella abra la puerta. Escucho su respiración, entonces una maldición, y la puerta se abre mostrando a Tanya parada frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada furiosa en su cara.

—¿Cuan retardada eres? —ella dice—. ¿Has venido para que te abofetee de nuevo? Porque voy a estar contenta de hacerlo sin que estés tocando el timbre como una idiota.

—Lo siento —digo, y ella rueda sus ojos y empieza a cerrar la puerta. —Tanya, espera —digo—, sé que eso no es suficiente, ¿bien? Pero son las únicas palabras que tengo por cuan mal me siento. Por las cosas que hice. Debería haberte dicho que me gustaba Edward. Debería haberte dicho que… —me desvanezco poco a poco, tragando. Su cara está tan enojada, que si le digo que hicimos más desde el momento en que ella nos vio juntos, voy a ser abofeteada de verdad. —Debería haberte dicho que nosotros… Tanya, hicimos más después de que nos vieras juntos —trago de nuevo—. Nos besamos. Dos veces.

Ella no me golpea Solo me mira entonces se ríe.

—¿Vienes hacia aquí para decirme eso? Mierda, Bella, gracias. Estoy muy contenta de saber que no solo robaste mi novio para ser una puta total, sino que después fuiste una puta mentirosa. ¡Eso es genial! Realmente, muchísimas gracias, pero la cosa es, que ya me he dado cuenta de lo basura que eres. Edward también lo hará, y cuando lo haga, puedes jurar que no voy a llorar por eso. Ella estrecha sus ojos. —¿O por qué estás aquí? Han sido que, ¿Cinco meses? ¿Se está poniendo enfermo de ti? Estoy sorprendida que haya tardado tanto. Sam pudo hacerlo a través de un baile

—Estaba equivocada —digo lentamente, ignoro la herida y el odio que sus palabras traen, la manera en la que ella está tratando de reducirme—. Debería haber sido honesta contigo. Es solo que, Tanya, estaba asustada de que me odiaras.

—Bien, estabas en lo cierto. ¿Realmente piensas que viniendo aquí iba a funcionar? ¿Qué solo voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste?

—¡No era sobre ti! —digo, y Tanya sigue con la mueca de desprecio en su cara que cambia a algo diferente, algo abstraída y perdida. —Yo. Yo no te lastimé —digo—, me odié a mi misma por lo mucho que él me gustaba. Pero nunca, nunca lo besé porque fuera tu novio. No lo besé porque quería lastimarte, a pesar de que sé que lo hice. Lo besé porque me ha gustado desde el octavo grado, Tanya, se que tú lo sabes. Sé que recuerdas ese baile que él me pidió.

—Oh, entonces ¿Ahora estás reescribiendo la historia? —ella dice, pero su voz está temblando—. Yo soy la que lo robó, la chica mala.

—No, eso no es—estaba equivocada. Es eso. Pero no era—como yo dije. Nunca quise decir algo que te lastimara. Nunca quise lastimarte. Nunca quise.

—Perdóname —Tanya dice, su voz fría como el hielo de nuevo, yo había dicho la cosa equivocada. Es verdad que yo nunca quise lastimarla, que Edward y yo no éramos lo que éramos por ella, pero ella había escuchado que no era por ella en el pasado, lo había escuchado de parte de personas que supuestamente la amaban, de parte de sus padres, quienes nunca la habían puesto en primer lugar, nunca la habían puesto en sus corazones, y por todo eso, lo que yo había dicho, significaba que todo lo que iba a escuchar eran traiciones.

—Bien —digo suavemente—. Sabía que te lastimaría si averiguabas como me sentía. Sabía que estaba mal gustar de él y me gusto de cualquier forma. Yo, yo lo quería, Tanya, pero por como todo salió, eso no era, yo realmente pensé que ustedes dos habían terminado. Los dos lo hicimos. Tienes que creerme.

—No —Tanya dice—. Hiciste lo que quisiste, y ahora has conseguido lo que querías. Estás con Edward, pero estás aquí, como solo las amigas pueden estar, y se cómo te sientes. Estás con alguien que no está totalmente allí, que está contigo pero nunca lo hace realmente, y ¿sabes qué? No va a cambiar. Edward nunca va a amarte. Ni siquiera pudo amarme a mí, ¿Qué cambio puedes hacer tú? Él ni siquiera va a pensar en amarte, es mucho decir, y dejaste ir nuestra amistad por…

Su voz se desvanecía poco a poco, tomó un paso atrás y fue cuando supe que todavía podía seguir lastimándola. Que la estoy lastimando de nuevo. Ella me conoce lo suficiente para ver lo que tengo con Edward. Ella ve lo que brilla en mi corazón.

—Él… ¿te lo ha dicho? —ella susurró—. ¿Lo ha dicho? ¿Te ama?

—Tanya…

—Oh —ella dice, su voz calmada—, no quise —ella miró hacia el suelo, parpadeando fuerte, se lo que le está costando esto, se que ella odia mostrarse a sí misma de esta forma, ese dolor que tantas veces ha escondido y solo se revela cuando es tan fuerte que no puede mantenerlo. Cuando es todo lo que ella siente.

—Tanya… —digo de nuevo, y me detengo porque no hay nada que se pueda arreglar.

No puedo hacer que Edward no me ame. Incluso si pudiera, no lo haría, porque yo lo amo, quiero estar con él, vengo a ver a Tanya porque la extraño y deseo no haberla lastimado. Deseo haber podido manejar las cosas de mejor manera. Pero no sin desear a Edward.

Ella me mira de nuevo, y el silencio se extiende entre nosotras. En la quietud, escucho su abatimiento. Escucho años de nuestras charlas y películas que vimos y trabajos sobre tareas. Nos escucho comprando y comiendo y solamente sentadas juntas, silenciosas como solo las amigas pueden estar, en la manera de hablar sin decir ninguna palabra. Nos escucho hablando también, hablando sobre su vida, sus padres. Recuerdo sostener su mano mientras ella esperaba por cualquiera de los dos a que apareciera todas las noches en las que sus partidos empezaban.

Todas las noches que ella era alguien más, todas las noches que ella agarraba a todo el mundo para molestar cuando tenía partido, y nunca venían a verla. Escucho y recuerdo todas las cosas que hicieron nuestra amistad. Recuerdo cuando ella necesitaba estar alrededor de mis padres, mi vida. Recuerdo como ella sabía que necesitaba su sonrisa porque me hacía pensar que un día triste también podía brillar. Nunca pensé como sería estar sin ella.

—No le dijiste nada sobre Greg, ¿no? —ella dice no siendo realmente una pregunta. Era más como una sorpresa.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Yo debería —ella dice—. Supongo que eso hace que te sientas mejor, sabiendo eso. Hacer que pienses que tu. Lo siento, arregla algo. Haciendo que pienses que eres mejor que yo.

—No —digo—. No lo hace. Y no soy mejor.

Ella me miró de nuevo, por un largo tiempo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —ella dice—. No puedo dejarte entrar de nuevo. Edward era… era una cosa. Él es solo un muchacho. Pero tú. Bella, tú eras mi mejor amiga. Tú eras la persona que siempre estaba, la que siempre yo sabía estaría allí.

No seas estúpida. Me necesitas.

—Todavía estoy aquí —digo—, yo solo… Tanya, ¿no podemos ser amigas como realmente somos? ¿No puedo ser quien soy, no puedo ser solo yo?

—Espera. ¿Realmente estás diciendo eso? ¿No puedo ser quién soy? Te refieres a, ¿puedo ser amiga de una mentirosa?, ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso lo que estás preguntando?

Trago. La miro. Yo había mentido. Había hecho cosas estúpidas. Cosas horribles. No soy perfecta. Pero nadie lo es. Ni siquiera ella.

—Sí —digo—. Eso es lo que estoy preguntando —y ella se ruboriza, mirando detrás de mí. Ella sabía lo que yo decía. Ella sabe, ella ha cometido errores en su alma también, y yo la había visto empujar todo eso junto, la había observado convertirse en la Tanya que yo pensaba pertenecía al mundo externo pero no a mí.

La había visto convertirse en la Tanya que mira con simplicidad a todo. Quién mira como si nada y nadie pusiera alguna vez sorprenderla, alguna vez enojarla. Alguna vez realmente tocarla.

Y entonces ella cierra la puerta. Sin palabras de despedida, sin un adiós, solo su cara, conocida o no, desvaneciéndose. No espero a ver si ella vuelve. La conozco—lo hago—y no lo haría. Ella estaría caminando lejos y no se permitiría a ella misma mirar hacia atrás. Sé que nunca lo haría.

Conduzco hacia casa, pensando sobre lo que pasó. Sobre lo desdichada que soy, pero no como lo era la desdichada Tanya que yo había esperado ver. Nuestra amistad era real, pero estaba construida en mi necesidad de ella, en mí creyendo que ella me hacía alguien, y no puedo ser esa chica nunca más. No quiero ser esa chica nunca más. No debería haberle mentido. Debería haberle dicho como me sentía.

Debería haber dicho ―Me gusta Edward esa primera noche, en la fiesta después de que la escuela empezó. Debería haber creído en lo que creía. En mi misma.

Entré en el camino a mi casa. El auto de Edward está todavía aquí. Lo veo sentado en el porche, hablando con mi padre. Al salir del auto, mi padre saluda, y Edward sonríe.

Todas las cosas que había pensado acerca del amor son reales. Es hermoso y terrible y no hace las cosas perfectas. Termina cosas, y trae nuevos comienzos. Esto es mío.

Fin

**Ok yo también me puse un poco estérica por el final, pero es un buen final, no hay continuación, pero bueno este sinceramente aparte de crepúsculo es mi libro favorito.**

**Gracias a las seguidoras, a las que por capitulo me ponen review y a las que comparten mis gustos.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente adaptación.**

**P. d. la próxima ves lo hare mejor**

**Besos dianass**


End file.
